Intrinsically Mine
by FeistyFeist
Summary: Nearly two years have passed since Ponyboy's encounter with Everett. Now he and Iris are back, bringing along a whole new set of troubles, and a very specific task, to their favorite child. [Sequel to Esoterically Yours]
1. Frogs

Frogs

OoO

Nearly two years ago I was distracted by one child. Because of this disregard, things deep below were unleashed. Iris and I did not hold our watch and from that bad things were bred. The day is nearing, very close now, when they will come to a town and bring Chaos.

Two years is a long time. Many things change.

OoO

The inside of the Curtis house is bright and warm. Darry sits at the kitchen table, bills before him. Rummaging through the stack, he doesn't find what he wants and sighs. He rubs his brow and worries. Much is on his mind. Much.

I'm proud of this man I've come to know. I haven't watched the Curtis family greatly over the last two years, but I can admit I've popped in now and then or been fed information from Iris. Darry Curtis's life is well. He is in college, work going well, enough money coming in; his brothers are healthy and happy. He has a life.

I cross the room and sit across from him. A light flickers above but he doesn't glance up, his eyes ice-blue, jaw taught. I also feel for him because his life is about to be turned upside down very soon. Oh, the things Iris and I wreck.

Sodapop Curtis breezes into the kitchen, clapping his oldest brother on the shoulder and saying hello. Darry checks his watch. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"He ain't here?" Soda asks with a frown.

I can hear their thoughts – a small and great burden of mine. It's a school-night and past Pony's curfew of ten o'clock. They're worried, Darry annoyed.

Soda's already grabbing up his jacket and leaving the room. "I'll go."

Darry watches the front door swing shut. He's used to this.

OoO

The fist swings my way. I jump back. Beer bottles shatter, voices curse and I drop my pool cue. The jukebox roars with Johnny Cash. The man, wearing a bandana says, "I had twelve-to-one, you little shit," and advances.

"Guess it ain't your night." I shoot him a smile I know I shouldn't.

Swearing a blue streak, he goes to grab me and I duck under his arm. I scoot through the pool hall and bust out the back door as people watch and point and laugh. Skidding into the alleyway, I go right and round the corner. I ignore the shouts coming from behind me.

Letting out a laugh, I run fast and I don't look back.

OoO

I've found the errant child before his brother has.

He runs down the sidewalk, his cheap tennis shoes flopping against cement, his breath heavy in his chest yet steady. He's never lost that stride.

Ponyboy Michael Curtis has kept in relative peace since we last met. He's a happy kid; one I'm proud has lived. Because I've stayed away nothing dire has happened. I'm almost a mere memory.

He's nearly 17 now. Tall and long-legged. Still young, still golden. Hair a rusty brown and his eyes green like grass. He looks the same; he's still a child, just more stubborn. More mischievous. But he's still good. He stays close to his brothers

Especially Sodapop.

Ever since the night they swapped lives – Ponyboy begging me to exchange Soda's for his – they've been intrinsically linked. They don't know it, but they can feel it. They've been closer since that night. They traded lives, if only for a minute but that's all it took.

Sometimes Soda just knows if something's wrong. He can feel it in those bones of his.

Last fall, when Ponyboy blew a tire on the outskirts of town during a freak storm, Soda showed up with a jack. He found him. They don't know how but this happens often. Pony can feel it too. Like pinpricks on the back of his neck. No one ever mentions it, but their connection is deeper than ever.

Which is why Soda knows where to go tonight.

OoO

Slowing my pace, I cut through a parking lot of an abandoned grocery store and hop over the curb. It's early spring and still cold. I cross my arms, trying to keep warm. I left my jacket at the pool hall and definitely can't go back for it.

I'm going to catch hell from Darry. I'm past my curfew, although I would have been on time if it weren't for the fight the man insisted on picking. I smirk, having scored five bucks off of the guy. Hustling pool is something I never thought I'd do, but I'm good at it thanks to a certain someone.

The night is dark, broken streetlights ahead, telling me I'm close to our neighborhood. I head down an alleyway and when I round the corner—

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Jesus, Soda!" I stop and gawk. "What're you doin' here?"

My brother stands in the entrance to the alleyway. "You're late, kiddo."

"Yeah, I know I am." I bite my lip. "I got into a fight."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

A smile tugs on Soda's face. He hooks a thumb back. "Yeah, well, Darry's about to pitch a fit. C'mon." He reaches for me and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

OoO

The look on Darry Curtis's face when Pony and Soda walk through the front door together is confusion. He wears it often when it comes to his younger brothers. He never understood their connection and now it's just mystifying. Never one to begrudge, Darry's thankful, yet, deep down, he carries envy – one of Iris's many indulgences.

Darry would never admit this, perhaps it's unconscious, but it does sting. He and Ponyboy have come far and sometimes he thinks it isn't fair that he has to be the bad guy when Soda can be the good.

It's no one's fault. Ponyboy and Soda are connected because of that one night. They don't even understand it.

OoO

"I don't believe this, Ponyboy. You know you have a curfew."

"I know. I'm sorry, Darry."

He lets out a breath and looks me over. "Where's your jacket?"

"I left it there."

Darry rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. I can see he's trying to stay calm. I get it. A lost jacket is more money to spend for a new one. Lately, my brother's been stressed on my account. He's waiting on a letter telling me if I got a track scholarship to the University of Oklahoma. I already got in; I just need a full ride. I don't think he knows what he'll do if I don't get it. I want to tell him it's not the end of the world but there's never a right time for that conversation.

Soda, sitting on the couch, speaks up. "I'll go back there tomorrow and get it. It'll be no problem, Dar."

I try again. "Darry, I'm really sorry."

A muscle in Darry's jaw jumps. He says, "Just go to bed, Ponyboy."

There's a long silence as I make the trek to my room. When I'm in the hallway, hand on the doorknob, I hear Darry ask in a low voice, "How'd you know where to find him, Sodapop?"

A shiver floats across the space in front of me. I think of a name I don't want to think about.

OoO

"They're coming. You know this."

"They aren't loosed yet. I will stop them." Iris crosses the threshold and the fireplace explodes, flames licking the ancient ceiling. She runs a finger across the top of the fire. "You have your hat for me, Everett?"

"I'm not ready to retire."

"5,000 years. You knew that, my friend."

"Due to the circumstances, I believe an extension is in order."

"The Black Fates will not rise, Everett."

"And if they do? You need me, Iris."

She sniffs. "Don't be assuming. It's unflattering."

"Your assumptions are even worse."

Anger crosses her face. She begins to pace near the fireplace. The darkness is stifling. As is her hair. She paces smoothly almost floating. Her beautiful, haughty face is lit up by the firelight. She presses a hand to her heart. "How is this _my_ fault? You eschewed your responsibilities because of one child and two years later they're trying to rise?"

Iris talks fast, yet rationally. She's deflecting but I sense her worry. She stops and stares. "And for what, Everett? That child?"

"You would know, Iris, not I." This time she smirks, so subtle, so gorgeous that I nearly miss it. But I'm sharp; I know Fate. "Iris. What aren't you telling me?"

"So many things, Everett. So many."

"You know what's happening, don't you?"

She tosses a curtain of black hair. "They may not make it home. We have to wait and see. We have a day before the moon sets."

"Iris, if they come back—"

"Hush. I prefer it when you don't talk." She waves a hand in front of the fire and it grows into a sort of panel. It's a movie screen. It shows Darry Curtis flipping the lights off in the kitchen, the house lit up by moonlight.

Iris turns. "If they come back, you have my permission to stay on in your current position. I will need you then for we will need the child. He is what they want." She holds up a slender hand before I can object. "I shall tell you more only if they rise."

I put my hat on.

"Oh, don't look so bereft," Iris scoffs. "I know you are just waiting for the moment you can see him again."

"Good night, Iris."

She is right. Bad things are approaching Tulsa and Ponyboy Curtis needs any help he can get.

OoO

Finished with his afternoon shift at the DX, Soda picks me up after class and we drive to the pool hall downtown. "What're you gonna do if it's gone?" he asks.

"I'll pay for another one," I mumble.

"Pony, how're you gonna—" Breaking off he raises a brow. "Oh, no, don't tell me you're playing for money…" At my smile, shakes his head. "Kiddo, nothing good can come from hustling cash. Believe me, I know."

"Then how come you get to do it?"

"Because I'm older and wiser. You stick to hustling girls or your big brothers."

"How do you know how to do that anyway?" Soda pulls up to the curb. He cuts the engine, and his handsome face turns serious. "_Why_ would you wanna go and do something like that, Ponyboy?"

Evasive, I shrug. "I guess figured I could make some money for us at least." I sit up as he starts to interrupt. "And don't go giving me that crap about how it's not my problem, Sodapop. It is my problem."

"Ponyboy…"

"Don't tell Darry, will ya?"

Soda reaches out and ruffles my hair. "You're too smart for your own damn good." He cracks his door. "Stay here. I'll go get it."

OoO

I've seen it numerous times. When they rise, chaos reigns. Sometimes in a town, in a village, in one family. Sometimes the heavens empty, the ground shakes, the mountains erupt.

This is different than Fate. Fate pulls the thread, lets life or death play out, but she will not intervene. The Black Fates arise to cause trouble and meddle in others' affairs. Life that should not be meddled. They have a thirst for misery and like to disrupt Fate's rightful order.

The Black Fates embody the fears of humankind. They wreak disease, destruction, hate, hunger, pestilence and madness without permission.

They are able to come to earth at times. Over time, as Iris and I became lax and interested with Ponyboy Curtis we let the guard down.

Today, the Black Fates have arrived.

OoO

Soda comes loping out of the pool hall, carrying my brown jacket. He hops into the truck and tosses it my way. "You got lucky, kiddo."

Soda guns the engine and pulls out into traffic. "Say, Soda," I begin and he looks my way. "How'd you know where I was the other night?"

He hesitates and flips his blinker on. We take a left. Finally, he says, "It was just a feeling."

I prop an elbow on the windowsill. "So you just knew? Like those other times."

Another hesitation and then, "Yeah, kiddo. I did."

We don't say anything else. I don't think we can. I've been feeling stuff I can't even explain. Soda's in my head probably more than I am. And though we both know something is off, we don't know how to connect it. I may have an idea but I'd never tell my brother. He'd probably never believe me.

The truck slows and Soda whistles. "Would you look at that?" he says, sounding stunned. I follow his gaze and the sky is black where minutes before it had been breezy and sunny.

"It's too early for tornadoes, ain't—"

I'm cut off as something loud and thunderous slams the hood of the truck. It sounds like a gunshot and Soda swears. The truck swerves and Soda sticks an arm out in front of my chest like our dad used to do. We bounce over the curb and hit a light post.

We ricochet in our seats, the impact jarring. We come to a full stop on First Avenue when there are more thuds. The truck being pelted with more hard objects from above. Something slams next to us and a horn sounds loud and long.

OoO

All over town it's happening.

People run out of homes, offices to gawk. Darry Curtis watches from a window before grabbing up the phone, Steve Randle finds shelter in the DX and Keith Mathews has to pull his truck over to the side of the road. There's a five-car pile-up on the interstate.

The Black Fates are announcing their arrival.

OoO

"Jesus Christ," Soda says as we both climb out of the truck.

Dead frogs. Everywhere. The street is littered with them.

I glance up to the sky, shielding my eyes against the dark clouds hovering above. The front end of the truck is smashed into the light post, the headlight bashed in. Frogs are scattered across the hood and in the bed of the truck. Next to our truck is a smaller car, slammed into a mailbox. Across the street, people pile out of buildings.

Squatting, I grab a twig from the ground and gently poke a frog, turning it over to get a better. It's dead and stiff, it's small eyes buggy. "What the hell is going on?" I ask the frog.

Soda kneels and grabs my arm. The wind's whipping up. "Don't touch it, Ponyboy. We gotta get out of here."

OoO

Darry stands in the driveway, his arms crossed as he watches Soda and Steve inspect the dented truck. His voice floats up as I exit the house, the screen door clattering. "You two were lucky you both weren't hurt."

"Don't I know it, Dar," Soda says.

"That pile-up on I-44 killed everyone," Steve says, speaking up. "Fuckin frogs fallin from the sky. Ain't never seen a thing like that in my life." He bangs on the front fender. "We can pound this out easy. And for now, she still runs, so it shouldn't take too long, Darry."

Steve's dark eyes turn toward me. He smirks. "Wanna help me out, Pony? Figuring you may need to start workin on a back-up career pretty soon."

I lean back against the porch and roll my eyes. Soda says, "Aw, Ponyboy'll be just fine, ain't that right, kiddo?"

"Sure, I will," I say, straightening up to wave at Chris Meigs who's walking across the street. "I can always panhandle."

Steve and Soda crack out genuine laughs, while Darry shakes his head and says, "Turning seventeen don't make you safe, Ponyboy." His voice holds worry and disappointment.

Darry steps up to say hello to Chris. They shake hands. Steve and Soda resume tinkering with the truck after shouting quick greetings.

"Crazy things, happening out there today," Chris says to Darry.

"We've been watchin the news," Darry says. "They're chalking it up to weather or something like that?"

Chris nods and pushes his glasses up on his nose. He still wears his flip-flops, no matter what the temperature is and those lazy Hawaiian shirts. He's been a great neighbor, someone Darry can ask for help, and someone who checks in on us whenever he can. Plus, the free medical check-ups don't hurt. He's been through some tough times last year too – his wife ran off suddenly, leaving just a note and her wedding ring. He and Darry pal around when they can, going fishing or grabbing a beer.

"We did some tests on one of 'em down at the hospital. Dissected 'em and there was nothing. No infection or anything."

Steve lets out a low whistle.

"Christ," Soda says, like it's just hit him things are strange. "They were actually thinkin' that?"

"Strangest thing that ever happened to our city," Chris says. "Any explanation will do."

I sit on the porch and grin. "Glad your medical skills are comin in handy."

"And this one," Chris says with a smile. "How's school goin' Ponyboy?"

"Got a track meet in a couple of weeks. You should come."

"I'll be there." Chris says to Darry, "I have some appointments open next month."

Darry looks at me. Even though my heart has been fine for nearly the last two years, I still get monthly check-ups. My oldest brother keeps a vigil front on that one. And I can't blame him. I may run track again but I haven't touched a cigarette since.

"I'll schedule one," Darry says and they shake hands again. "Thanks, Chris."

"Anytime."

I put a hand across my chest, the scar beneath raised.

OoO

Iris screams in front of the fireplace. The flames lick and dance. A vase materializes out of thin air in her palms and she flings it across the room. Somewhere in the dark it shatters. Shoulders heaving, she sticks a hand in the fire and it becomes a screen.

It shows the dead frogs on Tulsa sidewalks and in yards. A mute Darry Curtis talking to Chris Meigs. Ponyboy headed inside to start dinner.

"They have breached the surface," Iris says. "How could I have been such a fool?"

"You're no fool, Iris," I tell her. "It was both our responsibilities."

"YOU!" She wheels on me. "You need to go and inform the child what he will be up against. What we need him to do."

"And what is that?" I ask. "Iris, I myself do not even know."

"Sit," she commands. "I will tell you. We will fix this."

She waves a hand and the fire disappears. She drops onto her chaise and I move to her side.

OoO

_Holy crap. I just realized it's been five years since I wrote Esoterically Yours. So this makes me very nervous. I hope I can get back into the groove and characters of this story and not disappoint._

_Cross your fingers._

_Updates will be random. I can't promise a schedule._

_Reviews would be welcome._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	2. Shock and Aw

_I didn't mention it before – but this is a sequel to Esoterically Yours. Go read that first if you haven't._

Shock and Aw

OoO

After class, I go to a place I shouldn't. I push the door to the bar open and head to the counter. The bartender, his back to me, hums along to a Rolling Stones tune. I drum my hands on the counter and say, "I don't have all day you old, bum."

Two-Bit turns and whips a dishrag around in the air. "We really gotta stop meeting like this."

I laugh and set my backpack on an available stool. I pull out my notebook and my math homework. I've been coming here for the last six months while Two-Bit works. Mainly, to keep him company during the slow times in the afternoon, partly because it's fun. A different scene. Darry and Soda don't know, something Two-Bit and I have kept just between us. I get my homework done and Two-Bit stays entertained.

My friend puts a Coke in front of me. "You're gonna get in trouble," I tell him.

"If I haven't got in trouble for you comin in here to hang out, then I ain't gonna get busted for sneakin you free drinks every once and a while."

Two-Bit rests his elbows on the counter. He raises bushy eyebrows. "You know, I heard from a little birdie that you were hustling pool down on Brickman a few nights ago."

I pull a face. "I didn't—"

"I told you," he says. "I told you if I taught you, then you play pool _here_, Ponyboy. If you're gonna hustle people do it under my watch. Use your power for good instead of evil."

"I didn't tell Darry," I say. "Soda won't either."

Many days spent at the bar with Two-Bit eventually led to some pool sessions where I came to find out my friend has a pretty good talent. He taught me, and I've been practicing whenever I get the chance.

"Yeah, because Superman'd kick my ass to high heaven."

Two-Bit moves down the bar to crack a beer for a regular customer who's just sat down. He says a few words and the guy brays out a cackle. Two-Bit makes good money bartending. He tells stories and entertains the drunks. Plus, he's just an all around friendly guy and keeps everyone in good spirits. It's hard to fight when he has that goofy smile on his face.

Making his way back to me, he says, "You win anything at least?"

"Yeah. A few bucks."

"I feel like I should take a cut of that, since I learned you what you know."

"Are you my bookie now, Two-Bit?"

He blinks then laughs. "I'm a little worried you know what that is, Ponyboy Curtis."

OoO

All of us are standing around in the kitchen. Soda gives me a knife. I stick it in the heart lying on the table. Everyone stares.

I scream in the middle of the night and both of them come running.

OoO

Darry paces the kitchen as Soda hands me a glass of water. I know why Darry's worried. I'm worried too. I haven't had nightmares in the last two years. Since Everett left. The soft glow of the kitchen is warm. I take a drink and resist the urge to touch my chest. Something that Darry doesn't need right now.

"You don't remember what it was about?" Darry asks, sitting down.

I do but I lie. "No, I don't."

"And you're sure you feel okay?"

He reaches out to touch my forehead but I draw back. "I'm fine, Darry. I swear."

Soda presses a hand against my cheek instead. He looks at Darry. "He's fine."

"Go back to bed," Darry says in a tight voice. "You've got school tomorrow."

OoO

I'm waiting for him when he gets back to his room. The brothers no longer share a room. As soon as Pony sets foot inside, his green eyes shoot open. The temperature is cold; I can see his breath. "Oh no," he says and backs up towards the bed.

I approach. The bedside lamp flickers. "Shit," Ponyboy swears. He knows what's coming. He sighs and resigned, climbs on top of the bed. He scrunches his eyes shut and covers his face. His words come out muffled but I understand.

"Get it over with, Everett."

OoO

"Aw, I knew it," he moans.

"Pleased to see you again as well."

Pony bites his lip. "Sorry. It's just…well, you know."

"I do."

We're in a room of black and I can see Pony eyeing our surroundings. There's nothing to do but stand. I gesture. "Neutral ground. You've been well, Ponyboy?"

"Until now. What're you – what am I – doing here?" Then in a smaller voice, "Am I dead?"

"No."

"Am I going to be dead?"

"A wise question. At this time, no. Not if I can help it."

He bristles, the smart child. "Why? What's going to happen?"

I recall Fates' words. That Ponyboy must labor. Why he's needed. What he must do. It's a tall order but I have faith.

"The weather has been different lately hasn't it?"

"Well, yeah." He blinks and then gets it. "Is this about those frogs?"

"Yes," I say. "They wreak havoc on this world and will continue to do so until they're gone. The bad things have raised, Ponyboy. Dark things."

I pull a lit cigarette out of thin air and when he shakes his head, I say, "Go on. It doesn't count here." His green eyes flicker and he reaches for it. Pleased that we've picked up our trust from two years ago, I continue.

"They call them the Black Fates. Chaos. We put them away but occasionally they escape and hurt you humans. Vesuvio. Pompeii. It's been going on for the ages. There are many of them. Hate. Hunger. Destruction."

"So they're like you and that woman," Ponyboy says, raising an eyebrow. "They're death."

"They are not like me. Nor Iris. Their sole intent is to change courses. This is not their job. It is ours. They hurt. We merely maintain."

"Yeah," he says dryly. "Makes a whole lot of sense."

So stubborn. I shake my head. "You must listen."

He takes a long drag, then asks. "Why? What does this have to do with me?"

I say, "They are here because of you, Ponyboy. They are here _for_ you," and his eyes get wide. "I am scheduled to retire, pass the hat so to speak, but cannot if they return."

"So what? Why are you telling me this?"

"If they return, Iris and I will need your help."

"No way," he says, backing up into blackness. He throws the cigarette butt and it disappears. He looks close to tears. "I don't want to help you. I don't want anything to do with this."

"But Ponyboy, don't you see, you won't be sa—"

"No," he says with determination. "No way in hell. I want to go back. Now."

The blackness disappears.

OoO

"Jesus Christ…" comes the low hiss. The sound of a curtain opening. "Ponyboy, Pony, c'mon. You gotta wake up. You're gonna be late."

I swim through a fog and then someone's shaking me. "Kiddo, c'mon…do you hear me?"

Blearily I open my eyes and Soda's peering down. "What is it?"

"You're dead to the world, kiddo."

I sit up and am instantly hit by how cold it is in the room. "Is it a school day?"

He shoots me an odd look. "You know it is. You got track practice tonight." Soda wraps his arms around himself. "Christ, it's freezin' in here."

The conversation with Everett flashes into my mind. Groaning, I massage my temples. Soda drops on the bed next to me and sniffs. "You been smoking, kiddo?" His tone is light but he'll kill me if that's really the case. The one thing my brothers have been adamant about is no cigarettes. Apparently, I can't even break the rules in my dreams.

I smell my t-shirt and find he's right. It does smell like smoke. I force a smile. "Not today, Sodapop."

OoO

"You did not make him listen."

"He wanted to go back. I had to let him."

She sniffs. "How generous of you." She tosses black hair. "Everett, how will he know his duty if you do not tell him? You understand what I said? He must labor?"

Labor. Our term for fighting the Black Fates. Only a few humans have ever labored. Iris wants Ponyboy Curtis included in that. It is only fair seeing as how he's a target.

"I'll go back."

"We shouldn't give him a choice."

Iris, disappearing behind a curtain, strips off her dress and reemerges wearing a robe. Her hair is bundled on top of her head. "Hurt the child. You know we must."

I sigh. "If there were any other way…"

"No," she commands. "Hurt him so he needs us."

I bow my head. "As you wish."

OoO

I read fast, standing at the mailbox, the smile crossing my face before I can stop it. I crush the letter in my hand. I run for the house, bolting up the steps.

OoO

"I got in. I got it."

Just home from class, Darry scrubs a hand down his face. Frowning, he looks weary. "What, Ponyboy?"

I grin crookedly. "The scholarship."

Darry's face changes. Instantly, it's lighter. A weight gone. Beaming. "You did?"

"Yep." I hold the letter out to him. "I got a full ride, Dar."

"Damn it, kiddo," he says with a laugh and crosses his bedroom. He grips my arm and pulls me in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Relieved, I squeeze him back. "Thanks, Darry."

OoO

The cavalry is at the Curtis house tonight. Celebrating the big news. University is paid for Ponyboy Curtis. Steve Randle, the dark haired one, lounges on the couch, eyebrow raised. He's amused by the festivities but happy. Despite his front, he likes the young one.

Keith Mathews swings Ponyboy around and then starts to tickle him. I don't understand this. But Ponyboy laughs and escapes his grasp. He nearly trips over Darry, before making his way into the kitchen where Soda is.

OoO

Steve, Soda and I are piled on the couch. Darry in the recliner, Two-Bit sprawled out on the floor.

"You ain't gonna let the kid have a drink, Dar?" Two-Bit asks, raising his beer. "It's his party."

Soda laughs and looks at me. Darry does too. His cheeks are red. He's in a good mood. "You want a beer, Ponyboy?"

"Oh, please," Steve snorts when I pretend to think about it. "Don't act like you've never had a beer before, kid."

Two-Bit's already got a fresh beer in his hand. He eyes Darry. "Superman?"

Darry rolls his eyes and nods. "Go on," he tells me. "But only one. You got school tomorrow."

"This is a Guinness World Record," Two-Bit says before slinging the beer my way.

I catch the beer in my hands, surprised Darry's being so lax. Soda wraps an arm around my shoulder and draws me close. "You're goin' to college, Ponyboy. How do you feel?"

"I feel the same, Sodapop."

I hear Two-Bit asking Darry if he's going to frame the letter and Darry says he just might.

Suddenly, it's as if the air's sucked from the room. The celebration gone cold. I remember Everett. He's not gone and he'll be back for me. For something. This is right. It has got to go right. For Darry, for all of us.

OoO

Soda's frying up grilled cheese sandwiches on the griddle. "Just cheese, bread and butter, Soda," Two-Bit says, hovering near him. "Nothing else. I'm hungry. We can't afford screw ups."

I finish my beer. Steve, sitting at the table with me, leans over. "You don't look too happy, Ponyboy."

"I'm happy," I say wondering where he's going with this.

"You sure about that?" Steve smirks. "Locking yourself into four more years with this whole college thing. You'll probably be the youngest one there."

I frown. "'Why do you care? Mind your own business."

Steve shrugs and drums his hands on the table. Soda says _oops_ and all the power in the house goes out.

OoO

"See?" Iris breathes. "It's happening. Why deny me, Everett?"

"You know I'll do it, Iris."

"Go."

"I'm going."

I go to earth. I'm afraid I'll have to break up the party.

OoO

Grumbling, Darry pulls open the junk drawer. The flashlight beam illuminates his face. "Soda," he hollers. "If you're not destroyin one thing you're destroyin' the other!"

"It's practice, Dar!" comes the reply. Steve, Two-Bit and Soda are outside trying to check the fuse box. "Anything?" Soda yells back.

Darry pulls another flashlight out when nothing happens. "Basement," he says.

I stand. "I got it," I say.

"Third one down," Darry says, handing me the flashlight. "I'll be right behind you."

OoO

I make a quick stop in the backyard to watch the scene. Keith is trimming his nails with a switchblade while Steve and Soda bicker. Something they don't do very often so this makes the scene interesting.

"Soda," Steve gripes as Soda flickers the light on the back porch. "Stop touching stuff. Leave it to Darry."

Soda gives his best friend a look. Steve's been tense the last few weeks, snapping at their boss, and coming in later and later to work. So late that Soda's had to clock in for him. "What's with you lately?"

Taking a breath Steve glances at the dark sky above. "It's my old man. He's been on my case."

Keith pauses. Asks, "He kick you out, Stevie?"

"Because if he did," Soda says. "You know you can always stay here."

"My place too," Keith offers.

"He ain't done that. Yet." Steve shakes his head. "He's just being a pain in my ass."

Keith flicks his knife shut. "Karen's got a bit of a crush on you, so you may have lock your bedroom door at night but you can come over anytime. Well, except for between mid-morning hours of four and seven."

Steve chuckles. "If I need to crash I'll let you know. Thanks," he adds grudgingly.

Soda shoots a big smile and goes back to fiddling with the light switch. "Anytime, Stevie."

So odd how they say so little yet so much. These boys continue to intrigue me.

I move along.

OoO

The basement glows in the beam of my flashlight. I kick at a few old beer cans, no doubt Two-Bit's, and move to the fuse box.

OoO

It's time. I emerge from the shadows.

Ponyboy unhooks the lever from the fuse box and opens it. He flips the third circuit, flipping the reset switch with casual indifference. Lights flicker above. "Anything?" Pony hollers up.

"Nothing," a voice sounds down. Boots plod, Darry joining Pony in the basement.

"Why isn't Soda doing this?" Pony asks Darry. "He's the one who started it." Darry chuckles.

Another breaker clicked. Upstairs, a light flashes. Pony's nearing the end, his long fingers getting the job done fast. I glide over, adjusting my hat. I stretch my hands out. Tingles flow from my elbows into the tips of my fingers.

"I apologize for this," I tell him. I wait until his hand reaches the last breaker. I wish I didn't have to do this but if Iris is correct it must be. As the tip of Pony's finger touches the breaker, I touch my own against it.

OoO

The current is faint but I feel it. I try to pull away but it's too late. _Aw,_ s_hit_.

OoO

He can sense it before it happens. I can practically hear Ponyboy think, _shit_, and try to draw his hand away but he cannot. I have seen to that. The shock is immense. It zaps; the electrical current traveling through his arm into his chest – that prized area – and then Ponyboy goes flying backwards. Lights flicker and Darry shouts.

Before I visit Ponyboy, I go upstairs to see for myself. To see if it's real.

OoO

Soda glances around the yard as lights flicker on inside. Two-Bit lets out a whoop. I cross the grass. The hairs on Soda's arm rise.

"Superman saved the day," Steve says. He peers at his best friend when Soda says nothing. "Soda?"

Soda gives a jump. "It's Ponyboy," he says before tearing inside.

OoO

I go back to the basement.

Darry's on his knees in front of Ponyboy, who has landed in a sitting position, back against the cement wall. Pony's face is stunned, eyes glazed. A small amount of smoke rises from his hands.

Darry lightly slaps Pony's cheek. "Look at me," Darry says, his voice tight and panicked. "Ponyboy Curtis, look at me. Look at me _now_." He slaps it again.

Pony's eyes close. It's all I need.

OoO

_Thanks to all who reviewed. Very much appreciated. I do hope you keep enjoying this. _

_Pardon typos._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	3. Heart Breaker

_Not really a cliffie. But maybe. I don't think so._

Heart Breaker

OoO

"No!" Ponyboy shouts, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk to you."

"We need to talk, Ponyboy. It's dire."

His eyes burn with anger. We're floating above the scene on the basement floor. Like a mirror we can see through to the other side. He jabs a finger. "You did this, didn't you? Why?"

"I did. If you would just listen."

"Damn it, Everett. Whatever it is you want, I don't want it. I ain't gonna give it. It's not—" His words die off as Soda appears in the basement, followed by the two men from outside. Darry's got Ponyboy laid out on the floor. Soda drops to his knees.

The Ponyboy in front of me turns. "Send me back now."

"I must—"

Instantly, the anger in his voice is replaced with pleading. "Please, send me back, Everett. I'll talk to you, I swear. Just not now. They're going to worry if I don't wake up. _Please_."

I nod. The lengths they all go to for each other.

OoO

It's like a time lapse. I swear I've been out for hours but I'm in the basement. I open my eyes. I cough and there's smoke. A staticy feeling of electricity hovering over my bones.

"Easy, easy, kiddo," Darry says. "Just take a breath." He wraps his arm around my neck and draws me up.

Soda's hand encircles my wrist and I sit up with a gasp as something passes between us. A small pinprick. "Pony," he says in an awed whisper.

OoO

The white bandage goes around and around my palms until Chris Meigs fastens the end, tucking it underneath the wrap on my wrist. He glances over at Darry who's pacing a hole in the carpet. "He'll be okay," Chris says, kneeling in front of me.

Darry stops and sticks his hands in his pockets. His nervous habit. "Thank you," he says thickly. He looks at me. "Does anything else hurt?"

"No. I feel fine, Dar. Just a little smoky." I give him a smile so he'll relax.

He smiles back wanly. Chris squeezes my shoulder and stands. "Having a doctor on call must be fortunate, huh, Ponyboy?"

Soda chuckles but it's strained. Outside on the porch, Steve and Two-Bit talk in low whispers.

I'm ready to kill Everett. Two years and now he's back. Wanting to talk. Well, I don't want to talk. I want him to leave me and my brothers alone. I don't know why he'd go and do something like this. Why he keeps—

That's when I feel it. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "What? What is it?" Soda's asking.

I blink and they're all staring. Hovering. "Nothing," I say.

"You sure?" Soda's frowning.

"Yeah." I force my face back into a normal expression and nod. "A-okay, Sodapop."

Chris says something about coming back to check on me tomorrow and Darry chimes in with something but I barely hear them. I've felt it just now. It was quick, slight, but it was enough to tell me why Everett's here again. The murmur in my heart is back.

OoO

"You are soft. You bend to him. Just like his brothers."

"Iris, it was not the time."

"What happened to you, Everett? Giving in to a mere mortal. A child, really." Laughing, she bats long lashes. "Perhaps it _is_ time to retire."

Iris folds her hands together. "Next time, I'm going with you."

OoO

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror looking for a sign to tell me I'm sick until Darry knocks and tells me I'll be late for school if I take any longer.

Muttering an excuse, I brace my arms on the sink and sigh. I hope I'm wrong. I hope Everett just wants to talk. I remember two years ago; the fevers, the fainting, the nightmares, only to find out my heart was bad. But then the woman with the long black hair fixed it. I see her in my dreams.

It can't happen. Not to us. Darry's finally in a good place. Soda's a manager. I have a scholarship. It can't go bad.

OoO

He scrambles for his belongings. Books and a backpack. The middle one, Soda, asks again if he's okay and Pony just nods. Rushes around the house. The pit's in his stomach; he knows there's a reason I'm back and is holding out hope that I'll go away.

I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint the child.

Soda's wise. Wiser than anyone gives him credit for. He watches his youngest brother, last night fresh in his mind. How he knew something was wrong with Ponyboy. _Just goddamn knew_ – his thoughts, not mine. For a long time he's been trying to chalk it up to good luck or coincidence but he's finally starting to think there could be more to it.

He felt his brother.

It scares him.

It scares _me_ that he realizes this.

OoO

The day's been long. Class and track practice for our upcoming meet. I say goodbye to a few track buddies and head to the locker room. The hallway gets fuzzy, blurring into oblivion and then I'm falling.

OoO

When I wake up I'm in a white room on some sort of a cot. On what would be the table that holds the instruments there's a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I sit up and groan. Everett is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Great."

He holds up his hands. "It's a later date, Ponyboy."

"Sure don't waste any time, do you—" I cut off as the woman from my dreams appears. She's just there, in the middle of the room, like I missed her the whole time.

"Hello, Ponyboy," she says. Her voice is soft and haughty. Her hair is long and black, shimmery like a curtain. "We meet again."

"Who are you?" I ask even though I've met her before. I remember the kiss from my hospital bed and my face flushes. I remember her odd words too. _"Ponyboy," she whispers, "this is because I believe in you. I don't do this very often."_

"I'm Iris," she says, stepping up. She gestures to the cigarettes. "Please."

I pick up the pack and hold it in my hands. "Who are you?"

"I am Fate. I am the destiny of all."

"Yes," Everett says, when I shoot him a what-the-hell look. "She is correct."

"So then what am I doing here?"

She grins. "I must apologize, Ponyboy Curtis. For we had to break your heart again."

OoO

"We needed you to listen," Everett's saying when I open my eyes. I shake my head. "We had to do this to keep you safe."

"Why? For what?" I shout. "I don't understand any of this."

"Let me explain." Iris waves a hand and is suddenly sitting on a mushroom. There's a long table with tea on it. I blink and she says, "I know you like to read. I know you get the reference."

"I will tell you this easy." She takes my hand. "Everett's already told you some of it but you must know more. The Black Fates have risen due to a…lack of…watchfulness. It happens. They get out sometime. Like a caged child."

I open my mouth to tell her children aren't usually caged but stop myself when I see Everett shake his head.

"And as we said, they are here for you."

"But—but why?" I don't get this, and yet I do. It's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

"Because they need goodness, wholeness to live and to feed. They find that light and latch on. And that's you my child. Therefore, we had to break you." Iris pinches her fingers together. "But just a little bit."

"So they'll leave me alone then?"

She cackles. "Goodness no. It will merely delay them. You will be harder to find. The bad heart, it's like a camouflage. When you're sick and weak, you blend in. This is how we need you. We need you to draw them out slowly."

I frown. "I'm bait?"

"Exactly."

"I don't – I don't understand. Why me?"

"Because you're the opposite. They need to get you to feed and keep them strong. Your friend, before Everett took him, he saw that in you. The goldness. You have to be sick to keep hidden; otherwise they'd find you in a heartbeat."

She smiles at the pun.

Everett stands. "And when they find you, because they still will, that's where we will come in."

Iris touches my chin. "You need us for this part, Ponyboy. We'll protect you."

OoO

He listens as Iris details what he must do. Ponyboy sits frozen on the cot, a smoking cigarette forgotten between his long fingers, his green eyes orbs.

"It will be difficult to tell who they are," Iris says. "Some are schemers, charmers, beautiful women and murderers. Some will try to bewitch you, talk kind to you; others will simply try to kill you. There are six of them. Pestilence, hate, famine, destruction, madness and their leader Chaos. Everything stems from Chaos. You won't know when they will come. We won't either. Because they are the Black Fates they have different magic. We cannot view their world."

"You are wily. You must stall them. You offer to trade them someone for your soul, and because they are silly and greedy Black Fates they will always ask _who_? And when they do, when they ask for a name, you give them mine."

"What if I'm wrong?" Pony asks.

"Don't be wrong."

"But if I am?"

"Then I'll show up at an inopportune time and I'll be very, very irritated."

"How can you come to earth?"

"I have my ways."

I hear Pony wondering about his heart. Why this regression to his heart problem is needed so I intervene. "Ponyboy, if your heart was whole, the Black Fates would find you as one. They'd converge and you wouldn't have a chance. This way they must split up to search. They weaken themselves."

"So I'm walking around Tulsa with a target on my back?" He takes a long pull on his cigarette and then tosses it on the now grassy ground. "What about my brothers? What about me? Am I going to die?" His voice gets small.

"We certainly hope not."

"Iris," I scold as Ponyboy pales.

She laughs. "I'm sorry. No, Ponyboy. You will Labor for us, but you will not die on my account."

I watch her in my periphery to see if she's lying. I cannot tell. Fate's lies are legendary. But the child believes her. His shoulders relax, his trust overwhelms. I'll take that for now. Question Iris later.

"Believe me, it will be difficult and I'm sorry for this. But we will be there. Listen to us. Just live your life and look over your shoulder at the same time." Iris tosses her hair. "It's a game you must play to live."

"Any questions?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ponyboy says, pained, rubbing his brow. "How in the hell did I get into this?"

Iris rolls with laughter and claps her hands together, sending him back to his body.

OoO

"Oh, I like him," Iris says. "He's so very stubborn."

"I told you."

"How do you think he'll do?" she asks.

"He'll listen." I watch her beautiful face. "Iris, why didn't you tell him about Soda?"

"I think he knows," she muses. "Inside he knows. I want him to find out on his own. Like I said, Everett, it's all a fabulous game."

OoO

"How was school?" Darry asks when I get home. He glances at his watch. "Practice must've run long."

My brother's sitting at the table, a scattering of textbooks in front of him. I feel lousy; the talk with Iris and Everett has me reeling. What this is going to do to all of us, I don't even know.

"It did. It was a rough one," I tell him and monotonously move in the direction of the fridge. In a fog, I grab something edible for dinner and move to the stove. I pull out a pot, a pan, and two cans of spaghetti sauce from the cupboard. I go through the motions of getting dinner ready until I hear Darry talking.

I glance up and he's beside me at the stove. "You look like you're gonna fall over," Darry says. He takes a spoon out of my hand. "Go lie down, kiddo."

"Are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure," Darry says and gives me a quizzical look. He smiles. "I've cooked dinner before, Ponyboy. Go on."

My heart starts its unsteady thump. I bolt for my bedroom.

OoO

Trying to wrap my mind around it all is too much. If this were the first time it's happened, I could pretend it's all a dream. Just forget about it. But it's not the first time; I've been down this road before. I believe. I just don't want to.

I recall what they told me, breaking down the conversation. My heart issue is back. Things called the Black Fates are here. They want me and I'm bait.

I rub my eyes. Glory, if anyone heard me they'd lock me in the crazy house.

Of everything I've been told, of everything I know, I just worry about my brothers. I'll see what I can hide. What I can get away with.

OoO

"He ain't feelin good."

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

Darry sighs. I know this sound well. "I don't know, Sodapop."

"You think it's the shock? You think he's okay?"

They talk in the hallway, low and urgent voices. Life has been good for the last two years – no close-calls, no accidents, no bad luck. The Curtises are sensitive to the fact that when it rains, it pours. And of course they worry about the youngest. There's something to be said for the baby. Innocent. The last one. You don't touch it.

"I'll call Chris tomorrow if he seems too out of it," Darry says, glancing at the shut bedroom door.

"I don't know," Soda says with a frown. "Somethin don't feel right."

Darry thinks about the odd connection between his brothers. About two years ago – Pony and his dreams, how they came true. But he shakes it off. You're worrying, he tells himself. Stop.

Darry claps Soda on the shoulder. "Let him sleep."

They go into the kitchen to eat. I press a hand against Ponyboy's door.

OoO

The next morning, Steve's making O's on the porch with his cigarette. "How're the mitts?" he asks.

"Soda's still in the shower," I tell him.

He curses. "And he says I'm the one who's late." Steve's dark eyes flit to me. "Listen, Ponyboy. About the other day, when I was giving you shit about going to college, I didn't mean it, kid. I was just being an asshole." He tosses his smoke over the railing and scowls. "Well, hell. Don't look so shocked."

"Did Soda tell you to say that?"

"Forget it," he says, rolling his eyes. "I don't even know why I—Jesus Christ."

Stunned, I move forward, going to the lip of the porch, standing right under the awning. The sky's lit up by dull morning sunlight but it's hailing. Soft pitter-patters on the roof and on the cars and street. Small pieces like pebbles decorate the grass.

"Well I'll be a son-of-a-bitch," Steve says.

OoO

A week passes. Ponyboy rallies through track practice and puts on a good face. He looks over his shoulder for a good week, wondering when the Black Fates will come creepy and crawling out of the woodwork but when there's nothing, he begins to relax.

He starts thinking there's nothing to worry about.

I don't have the heart to tell him he's wrong. The child must find out for himself.

OoO

Darry calls and tells me he's staying after for a study session. Soda calls and tells me he's going out with Steve after work. He asks if I want to come but I turn him down.

I have homework and I find that if I move really slow and steady my heart doesn't do its herky-jerky dance in my chest. Be calm, and maybe it will go away, I think.

Plowing ahead, I finish my English and biology homework. I can't believe I graduate in a month. My final track competition is in ten days. I'm going to college.

I think of my parents without meaning too.

OoO

The doorbell rings while I'm brushing my teeth. I spit in the sink, wipe my mouth.

It rings again.

Edging out into the living room, I approach the front door like it's a time bomb. It's not locked. Long after Johnny and Dallas are gone, we still never lock it. There's a knock. A voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

It's like electricity; I reach out and grasp the knob. I twist and open the front door.

A man stands there, his coat and hat drenched and I see that behind him it's raining. Pouring and storming. He wipes at his face. "Son, I'm sorry to just impose on you like this but I need to use your phone. My car broke down on Oak Street and I need to call the tower."

I stare and he says, "Son, can I come in?" His breath smells like beer.

I think of what Darry would say. What Iris has warned. A cold chill creeps up. I move to block the door. "No," I say. "I'll call 'em for you. You can wait outside."

The man scoffs. "It'll only take a minute. Just let me—"

He makes a move and I try to shove the door shut. He blocks it with his foot. My heart quickens. Sweat beads on my palms. This is it. It's _it_.

"Iris."

"What's that?" he asks.

I glance at the ceiling, feeling like an idiot. "I can trade you?" It comes out a question.

"Trade me what? Son, I don't have time for riddles. I have a goddamn car that's spittin' smoke."

"Iris."

"Son, I swear to—"

The man's eyes widen and he removes his foot from the door. Iris appears at my shoulder, seemingly a foot taller. I shrink back and gawk. She rests a hand on the man's head. "You're wasting my time," she hisses. "Leave this place."

Then she screams, her jaw unhinging, and all the sirens in the neighborhood go off. I clap my hands over my ears.

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I am really amazed because I even think this story is weird for The Outsiders but I'm glad it works for everyone. It feels right writing it, so…I'm glad you're enjoying._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	4. Last Place

Last Place

OoO

Iris is lecturing Ponyboy Curtis in the real world.

Fate's the only one who can descend and interact with the living. I can only bide my time by watching. I must admit, I'm jealous. Though she doesn't like to do it often, it's a privilege I often wish I had.

"I don't like being interrupted, Ponyboy. It is unnecessary."

"Yeah, well, I don't like riddles I don't get." Ponyboy rubs his temple. A trait he's picked this up from his oldest brother. "I don't get this. I don't get any of it. How're you here?"

"I'm here because you called my name. I'm here because you jumped…oh, what's the phrase? _The gun_?" Iris waves a hand. "That wasn't a Black Fate, my child. That was a stranger…a poor man in need of gas and you frightened him off cruelly. Although, if he were a Black Fate, his name would be _drunk_."

She sniffs. "Disgusting."

Ponyboy stands, green eyes flashing anger. Pleasure crosses Fate's face. She likes the challenge. It's why she does what she does. "How the hell was I supposed to know?" Pony snaps. "Some random guy shows up, tries to get into my house? I took my best guess."

"Your best guess," Fate muses. She tinkles out a laugh. "It was odd. I'll give you that. But time's are strange…especially now that the Black Fates are here. People will conduct themselves differently. It's like a disease. You have to be on guard."

"Shit," Ponyboy says. He sags onto the couch. The sirens in the neighborhood are still blaring, lights flashing from unknown sources.

Iris moves close, her violet eyes dancing. "You must be smart. Like your mother." She ruffles his hair, earning trust. "I only want to help you, my child. Really sense the danger and you will see. Get within yourself."

"I'll try," Pony says.

"Yes," Iris says. "You will."

OoO

"What's going on?" Soda asks, coming up the walk. He's walking straight, no sign of booze or liquor. He's never been one to drink a ton, not even when he's out with Steve or Two-Bit.

The neighborhood's lit up with cop cars and ambulances, the red and blue lights swirling across house facades, people outside pointing and staring. The man and his car are gone, no doubt driven off by Iris.

I rest my hands on the porch railing. "One of the houses must've sprung a water leak. Or something."

"The craziest shit happens around here," Soda says. Hopping up the steps, Soda takes his DX cap off and settles it on my head. Mimicking me, he leans against the porch railing and we watch the lights flood the street.

Soda smiles. "You're goin' to college, kiddo."

I laugh. "Glory, Soda, it ain't that big of a deal. Darry's in college too, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he says, still grinning. "I just always knew you'd be a big shot or somethin."

Chris Meigs walks across his yard to watch the commotion. Soda raises a hand and Chris mouths a hello. Cops stand around and talk, their body language showing confusion. Finally, the alarms die down.

"Soda?"

"What kiddo?"

"You wouldn't care though, would you?"

"About what?"

"If I didn't go to college?"

I don't know why I ask it; it's a knee jerk reaction to Everett and Iris. What's just happened. Then again, I wonder if it means something more. Knowing what's going around these days, it probably does.

Soda turns his head, his eyes dark, his face angular and thoughtful. People don't give Soda enough credit. He doesn't give himself enough either; he's smart. Probably smarter than I am most times.

"No way," he says. "I'd love you whatever you do, Ponyboy. You could rob a bank and I wouldn't care. You know that. Hell, I'd probably help and drive the getaway card. But that ain't an offer, so don't go getting any bright ideas, kiddo." He laughs and I smile.

Stretching, Soda straightens up and crosses his arms. "But, Pony, why would you even—"

His eyes get big and wide. He touches the base of his nose, above his lips. "Pony, your nose…"

I touch my own and feel the steady trickle of blood. I wipe it away with my thumb and rub it on my jeans. "C'mon," he says in a low voice, grabbing my hand. "Let's go inside."

OoO

The next day I snap at Darry when he reminds me about finishing up a homework assignment. The surprise on his face is enough to make me apologize. He didn't deserve it and I didn't mean it.

I keep thinking about last night, irritated that the explanations I get are vague and not helpful. I get it – that something is probably going to happen to me. But that's it. Iris and Everett keep giving me veiled warnings but I don't know what to do.

Except mess with them. _That_ I know how to do.

OoO

I wait until I'm down by Lake Elmo to do it. If they don't want to tell me anything I'll keep bothering them until they do or until they get sick of me.

I haven't seen Everett in a while. I'm not sure I like dealing with Iris. Fate. Whatever she's called. She's stronger than Everett and seems a whole hell of a lot angrier.

I smirk. But that's not going to stop me.

Slinging my backpack to the ground, I make sure I'm alone and then shout at the top of my lungs. I shout her name. There's a long moment and then a tree splits in half and she emerges from the bark. Rushing forward, Iris's face is twisted into anger, her mouth a round O, hands flung up and then she stops. She glances around.

"Well? Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"You know what," she hisses.

I shrug and pick up my bag. "I was just practicing."

She juts a finger my way. "Your country boy act is getting old, my child."

"Is it? Aw, shucks."

I laugh when she disappears in a puff of smoke.

OoO

It happens two more times over the next day. Ponyboy calling Iris when he shouldn't be. I must admit it's entertaining watching her show up at the track and at the library but she is not pleased. I see the smirk in Ponyboy's eyes after she disappears. The child is just having fun. Payback for getting him into this.

"He is infuriating," she snaps.

"You're just upset because he's toying with you."

"You know what happened to the boy who cried wolf, don't you?" Iris says and pulls a memo out of thin air.

"Calm yourself," I tell her.

The memo disappears. Sticking out her bottom lip, she flops onto the chaise lounge, gathering her white dressing gown in her hands and bunching it up underneath her so that it looks like she's sitting on a cloud. "This is your fault."

"How so?"

"You never should have let him live."

"I know." But I think of Laura Curtis's green eyes and don't know how I could have done otherwise.

"The one time you show mercy to a human, Everett and the child has been a continuous thorn in our side."

"Don't be a poor sport, Iris," I say. "You had your chance as well."

Like I said, Fate's fickle. She likes someone – in this case, Ponyboy Curtis – until it isn't convenient anymore. Which worries me. I don't take her promises at their word.

"Yes. I suppose I did." She smiles. "When they come for him, he'll change his tune. He'll need me then."

"You'll go, won't you?" I ask. Both Iris and Ponyboy are stubborn; I can envision this playing out into a game of I-told-you-so.

"Of course I will. It is my duty."

But the smile on her lips tells me she'll be having a little fun first.

OoO

"You ready to kick ass and take names, Ponyboy Curtis?" Two-Bit whoops, pounding around the house.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Shoot," Two-Bit says, watching me sit down on the coach and lace my track shoes. "I think I'm more nervous than you."

"You ain't workin tonight?"

"No way, kid. Got the night off. It's your last high school run. Think I'd miss it?"

"I'll be running in college, Two-Bit."

"And I'll be there too. But without bells on. Unless you like that sort of thing."

I give him a smile. Darry and Soda are meeting us at the school, heading there straight from their jobs. Tonight's the last night I'll ever run a big meet on my high school track. I think of college and my stomach does a flip flop.

Finished lacing my shoes, I stay seated. The breath in my chest is tight and I feel warm. Really warm. I wipe a hand across my brow.

Two-Bit peers, his gray eyes curious. "You're movin slow, kid."

"Not tonight," I say and hop up.

OoO

People are hammering and hollering in the stands. I squint against the bright lights, halos in my side vision. I can't find my brothers but they're there. Beside me, a track buddy mutters a vague prayer. Someone else spits onto the red earth. I exhale and focus.

College.

My brothers.

Run.

Just run, Ponyboy.

The starter's pistol explodes.

OoO

The air smells like sweat and earth. Such a messy sport. All of them are.

I cross the sidelines, holding Iris's memo.

I'm sorry it has to happen here. I have tried to reason with her – to let Ponyboy Curtis finish out his celebrative night – but she will not do so. She insists here and now. She likes spectacle.

Keeping my hat on, I position myself in Ponyboy's lane on the track. He'll run through me and then what he's been trying to hide from his brothers will make itself known.

OoO

I'm almost there, almost to the finish when I swear to god I see Everett. Blinking, I slow my pace allowing a few runners to pass, but then pick it back up again. I round the corner and there's a _whoosh_ through my body.

"Aw, shit," I say as my heart gives a bump, right before I collapse on the track.

OoO

A loud gasp erupts from the crowd as Ponyboy Curtis topples. People stand, pointing and chattering. The race stops, Ponyboy's teammates gathering in a loose circle around him. A medic runs onto the field.

Darry, Soda and Two-Bit start fighting their way through the stands. They make it to the lip of the bleachers, Soda doesn't wait for anyone. He takes off in a run that would make Ponyboy envious.

OoO

A teacher tries to stop Darry Curtis. "Sir, sir, you can't go in there."

Ignoring her, Darry and Soda break through the circle of gawkers. A paramedic is already with Ponyboy, checking his vitals. Another prepares a stretcher. Soda hits his knees. Two-Bit hangs back, pacing.

"You're family?" the paramedic barks, stepping in front of Darry before he can reach his brother. Soda picks up Ponyboy's hand and starts talking to him.

"What's going on?" Darry asks. "Is he okay?"

"Sir, you are?"

"He's our brother," Darry says, craning to see, to catch a glimpse of Pony.

"Good. Just what we need. Does he have any medical conditions you know about?"

Darry, calm, now blanches. "He has – _had_ – a heart condition but it's…"

The paramedic nods. "That could explain it."

I hear Darry think, _Please god. Not this. Not again._

Soda draws back as they lift an unconscious Ponyboy onto the stretcher. He meets Darry's worried eyes and then stands.

OoO

Sighing, Ponyboy sits on the track and watches as they take his body away. Darry gives his keys to Sodapop and goes with Ponyboy in the ambulance. The crowd clears and the track quiets.

"Great now they won't be able to see me run," Ponyboy gripes.

I smile at the worry taking precedence over the fact that he keeled over on the track.

"What happened, Everett?" he asks.

"Something we did came undone."

Pony touches his chest. "This. It was this wasn't it?"

"It is. You heard what Iris said. We had to weaken you."

"A little warning would have been nice. Maybe a softer surface to hit?" He shakes his head. "You know, you're really screwing with my life. There's no way I can take that scholarship now if I can't run."

"You still can. We'll right this after we solve it."

"Darry's not going to understand that." Ponyboy looks pained. "He'll probably still try to make me have that surgery." He groans thinking of all the headaches and fussing lying in his future.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. Put this in our hands."

"I'm not sure I trust your hands."

Wise words. Wise child.

OoO

We go to the hospital. "You're playing a dangerous game."

"With what?"

"With Iris. Testing her like you have."

He snickers. "Serves her right."

I take back what I said about Ponyboy being wise. "Biting the hand that can save you isn't smart, child."

"She's got to have a sense of humor." He cocks a brow. "Just a little bit?"

I chuckle.

We slow when we reach the waiting room. Two-Bit and Chris Meigs are sitting in chairs. Darry's jacket is draped over one, but there's no sign of either him or Soda. They're in with the doctor getting the news that Ponyboy's condition is back and there is nothing they can do to fix it. It's an intimate time and I don't feel right taking Ponyboy in to see that. It would only upset him.

We linger in the hall instead.

"Man, oh, man," Two-Bit is saying and I marvel at how adult he's become. "They have such shit luck. Christ, that poor kid."

"We still don't know anything, Two-Bit," Chris says.

"But it could be that, couldn't it?"

Chris sighs, hating to bring bad news. But he's a doctor. He knows the signs. "Quite probably it is."

I nudge Ponyboy who's staring at the scene. "You should get back." He just nods.

OoO

I've been awake for an hour before Darry quietly enters the room, his hands full of coffee. "Hey," he says in surprise, swiftly setting the cups on the table before moving toward me. "How're you feeling, kiddo?"

His voice is soft and low, a tone I've come to dislike because it means he's worried. I think I've come to like it better when Darry's yelling at me for something.

"It's back, isn't it?" I ask, needing confirmation. I touch my chest.

"It is," Darry says. He swallows. "But we're going to figure this out, Ponyboy. You're going to be okay."

I don't know who Darry's trying to convince – me or him. He doesn't need to convince me; Everett's already done that. I'm not going to worry about it. I wish I could make Darry see that too.

Darry rests a hand on my shoulder. "They're going to keep you here the night and then we can go home tomorrow."

"Where's Soda?"

"He's callin Steve," Darry says.

"I would've won that race tonight, Dar," I say, sitting back in bed and smiling crookedly.

"Oh, kiddo," Darry says but he looks sad. "I know you would've."

OoO

Darry wants to take Ponyboy home and explain. He doesn't like hospitals and worries that Ponyboy isn't thinking clearly. He wants his brother to rest and then he'll talk. Or more like lay-down-the-law when it comes to Darry Curtis.

Iris appears behind me and stares into the fire screen. "You know, the man is very attractive."

I hush her.

We watch as the door opens again and Ponyboy Curtis is engulfed in the arms of Sodapop. They do their talk, concerned words, and Soda climbs on the bed with him. The connection they have is searing.

Iris turns an eye my way. "He'll never let go," she says.

OoO

The next morning, a shadow enters the hospital.

I go visit Ponyboy.

OoO

The doctor has just finished explaining to me what I already know. My congestive heart failure is back. No smoking, no running, no stress. No cure either. The scar that had sealed up from the electrical zap two years ago had apparently been undone by the zap from two weeks ago. It's the only explanation they can find.

Chris sits in with us, interjecting a human voice whenever possible to counteract the disinterest of my own doctor.

"I'll tell you what I told your brothers last night," the doctor says looking directly at me. "You have a two-year mortality rate if something is not done about this. _If_ something can be done."

"Something will be done," Darry says. "Whatever we have to do, we'll do it."

Soda just stares at the floor, his face ashen. He's been leaving the room off and on all day and I know he's doing all he can to keep it together.

"Any questions?" the doctor asks, snapping his clipboard shut.

"I think you said enough, Mike," Chris says.

OoO

Finally alone for once, Ponyboy changes into his clothes, tossing the hospital gown in the trash. Darry's gone to fill out the discharge paperwork and Soda's grilling Chris in the hall about their options. Both brothers have put on strong faces for the other but inside they don't know what to do.

I'm sorry Iris and I have put them in this situation.

The shadow changes into a form. Passes by Sodapop Curtis. Moves to his brother's room.

Winded, Ponyboy sits on the bed. The door opens.

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. _

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	5. Simple Rules and Little Games

Simple Rules and Little Games

OoO

The woman stands there, a stiff smile on her face. She's blue-eyed with short blonde hair. She sets a briefcase on the countertop. "Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Michelle Nosos. I'm with the state welfare department."

I frown. "You're with the state?" The reason seems odd. We just had a check-up not too long ago. Not to mention the fact that I'm in here for my being sick.

"I am," she says. "We got word that your health hasn't been too great and wanted to see what we can do about that."

"I'm fine," I say, twisting around to stand. "My brother has it under control."

"Lucky you're in a hospital then."

The door closes by itself.

The air in the room turns to ice.

She moves forward. I back up, hitting the radiator. She's a person but she's not. Something across her face flashes and I see a monster with scales. Doom and despair flood my insides. The woman – _thing_ – tilts her head back and begins to suck in a breath.

The room flickers.

This is it, I think. The real thing. A Black Fate.

"Wait!" I say. "I can trade you."

The words that come next are a growl. "Trade me who?"

She asked. So I say. "Iris. I can trade you Iris."

I wait for Iris to show and there's nothing. The thing screeches, its fingers stretch to turn into razor-sharp claws. "Shit," I say and back up.

"I want you, Ponyboy Curtis," it says, the voice now a growl. "I want your insides. We want that golden light to drink."

Lodging myself into a corner, I hit the wall, unable to rip my eyes away from the unbelievable sight of the creature advancing. It snarls again and the television blinks into static. The light on the nightstand shatters.

"God damn it, Iris!" I yell.

OoO

The wall ripples and she glides out. Iris shrieks, snakes bursting out of her throat, springing like silly string. The creature is flung backwards. It hits the wall, shaking the room. The snakes latch onto the woman, the creature, and devour it in one fell swoop.

Just like that the creature's gone. It's like it was all a mirage. She was here and now she isn't. Smoke rises from the floor.

"That was Destruction," Iris says, dusting off her hands. "Pity I didn't get to make small talk."

My unsteady heart thuds. "It took you long enough."

She turns an eye my way and hisses, "You remember that the next time you want to play little games with me."

I press my hands against my face so I don't yell at her.

OoO

Soda finds him like that. Scrunched up into a corner of the room, hands across his eyes. "Ponyboy, Ponyboy," Soda says, prying his hands down, thinking something's wrong, when in fact Pony's so pissed at Iris he can barely speak. "What is it? What happened? Are you okay?"

The room's a mess. A utensil tray overturned, instruments scattered across the floor. A picture hangs crooked on the wall, the TV blearing black and white static.

"I'm okay," Ponyboy croaks, thinking of a quick lie to explain why he's on the ground. "I had to sit down for a second."

Soda nods, his face clouding over. _Please let him be okay_, I hear Soda think. _Anything_. _Whatever he needs, I'll do it_.

OoO

"Cut it a little close, didn't you, Iris?"

She waves me off. "Oh, he's fine. He needed a taste of his own medicine."

We watch through the fire glass as the Curtises enter the front door of their home.

Pony immediately goes into take a shower and Soda heads for the phone. He wants Steve to come over, needs someone to be the normality. Soda is having a hard time coping with the fact that the doctor has essentially told them their youngest brother is dying.

Darry sets the bag on the couch. He looks at it for a long time. _Now what?_ he thinks. He feels helpless. Scared beyond belief. He's already planning to pull out the bank statement, the bills, and see what he can do to fix his brother. Chris is already scheduled to come over tomorrow with options.

Iris's eyes narrow. "Leave it alone, Darry."

OoO

After my shower, I stand in the hallway and listen to them. Though shaken from this morning's encounter with the Black Fate and Iris, I feel steadier. I'm not going to give up – I'll fight for myself and my brothers. I trust Everett, maybe I shouldn't but he's come through for me before. What I'm doing may be crazy but it's real. I can't argue with it. And it looks like I can't get out of it.

Speaking of Everett, I really want to talk to him. I have a ton of questions and a list of minor annoyances.

I hear the fridge open and then shut. "I never should have let him run track again," Darry says.

"That ain't your fault, Darry. He was better. We _thought_ he was better," Soda amends.

A sound of ice, then liquid pouring. Glasses tinkle. I prop a hand against the wall. It's four o'clock in the afternoon. They're having a drink. They need it.

"I should've paid better attention," Darry says. "I knew he wasn't feeling well. I should've—"

"We can't do that," Soda says, taking a shaky breath. "He'll be okay. He will be."

"Soda, we'll talk to Chris tomorrow. See what we can…"

The front door opens and slams. Steve Randle stops in the living room, he's staring at me hovering in the hallway. "Steve?" comes Soda's questioning voice. They can see him from the kitchen too.

Wide-eyed, I shake my head, telling him I've been eavesdropping. Understanding, Steve rips his eyes from me and saunters into the kitchen. "Hey buddy," he says. "How're you doin'?"

I head back to my bedroom.

OoO

Soda and Steve talk on the porch long after everyone's gone to bed. Soda tries to hold it together in front of his brothers, but Steve is different. He can vent and Steve listens.

Despite his glowering countenance, Steve is a very good friend. He cares for Ponyboy as well, the two of them coming to some sort of understanding over the years. When they bicker, it's like a game to be perfected over the ages.

"I don't know what to do, Steve," Soda says. "I keep lookin at him and thinkin he's just gonna fall over." He runs a hand through his hair and sits on the chair. "Darry's pretendin to know what he's doin but I think he's just as scared as I am." Soda takes a breath. "Because I _am_ fuckin scared."

"Ponyboy's a tough kid," Steve says. "He got through it before and he will again." He reaches out and slaps Soda's back. "I mean it, Soda. We'll help you. Whatever you need."

Soda murmurs a low thanks and I evaluate the pair.

"What he wants," I say to the air, "you can't give." The porch light flickers.

OoO

The next morning, Darry freezes when he walks into the kitchen. "You're going to class?"

I gulp down the last of my cereal, stand, and put the bowl and spoon in the sink. "Sure, I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Darry moves to the coffee pot, an objection already on his lips, and I say, "I got a month left, Darry. I think I can finish up high school."

As much as I'm not looking forward to the concerned questions and the jibes from my track buddies, I want to get out of the house and go back. I still have a life to live until Iris says otherwise.

He pours a strong cup and holds it in his hands, steam rising like fog. "Okay," he says. "But I want you home after. Chris is coming over tonight and I want to talk to you."

"Don't _you_ have class?"

"I'll skip it tonight."

"Aw, Dar, c'mon…"

"It's just one time, Ponyboy." Darry hands me my bag, all business. "Go on, you're going to be late."

_I'll bet_, I think, stalking out of the house. Already, my brother's jumping the gun. Well, I'm not going to let Darry give up what he wants for me. He's done that enough.

OoO

Ponyboy Curtis makes it through the day, dodging questions and putting on a cool face. When his track coach asks him what had happened, Pony gave some story about the flu. He's covering it up on the outside world so that it doesn't exist. Because when Iris and I go away, so will his heart issue.

"Smart child," Iris says. She touches fingertips to her lips. "Are you putting in an appearance tonight, Everett?"

"Yes," I say. Darry Curtis has some ideas he's holding close at the moment and we need to make sure he won't intervene in our plans.

"Good. I'll watch but want you there. Just in case." She smiles and a deck of cards appears in her hands. "Care to play Rummy?"

OoO

Two-Bit's eyes widen when he sees me come through the door of the bar. I haven't seen him in person since the night of the track meet. He hustles over. "Shoot, what the hell are you doin here, Ponyboy?"

I scowl. "I'm not dead, Two-Bit."

He winces. "Kid, there're so many, many phrases you shouldn't use like that."

We walk to the bar and I plop on a stool. "Yeah, well, I still got a life. Darry keepin me locked up ain't gonna help."

Two-Bit sits beside me. We face each other, our knees nearly touching. "Soda told Steve that Superman has some grand plan to fix you or something like that?"

"They can't fix me, Two-Bit."

"Aw, hell, don't tell me that. You just gotta look on the bright side, kiddo."

"There ain't gonna be a bright side."

"You know, I don't really want to kick your ass, considering you're sick and all, but I will Ponyboy if you keep talking like that."

"Sorry. You're right."

Two-Bit gives me a grin. "My ma's already cooking up about a thousand casseroles to take over to Darry, but you let me know if you need anything, you got that? Shoplifting skills, a cold six-pack…anything, kid."

"There is one thing."

"Name it."

"Let's play some pool." I grin. If anyone can give me normalcy it's Two-Bit.

"I think that can be arranged." Grinning, Two-Bit slides off the barstool and shouts, "Matty, I'm takin my break!"

OoO

The house is tinged with awkwardness. I've seen it and felt it more time than I can count. The after-the-funeral effect. People get home from a wake, a funeral, and they don't know what to do next. How to act around the people in their family, too worried about the other person's feelings. They don't say what they should. It's this way with sickness as well.

Humans are odd creatures. Most of the time just saying what you really mean could solve 99 percent of their problems. But I digress.

They take their spots in the pawn. Pony's seated on the couch, next to Sodapop, who has an arm wrapped around his little brother. Darry's in the recliner and Chris sits on the coffee table in front of Ponyboy.

"You know the drill," Chris begins and Pony nods. "You know what you have."

Ponyboy appreciates Chris because he's honest. Because he treats him like a person and not like a greaser, like the other doctors.

"Heart failure," Pony says without missing a beat. Soda's jaw goes tight but I see Pony's already in this. Eager to get it done with.

"Yes," Chris says. "Easy on the stress, no smoking – which I know you haven't been – and light exercise, Ponyboy. Like last time, you can't run anymore. You understand? No more track."

_Bullshit_, I hear Ponyboy think. But he keeps a calm face and just nods. Darry thinks of the track scholarship.

Chris pulls out some pill bottles. "Take these every day." He looks at Darry. "To minimize any chances of infection, it's important he stay healthy. Getting sick can be a real problem. Good food, a lot of rest. The fainting can be an issue, but you can't really do anything about that. Hopefully, it will lessen as he takes the pills."

Pony reaches out and takes a bottle. He reads the label and then says, "So is that it? Are we done?"

Soda shoots Darry a surprised look at Pony's casual tone. Darry says, "Ponyboy, if you're picking now to become a smart ass, I'd drop the act pretty damn quick."

"Sorry," Ponyboy says. He isn't. "It's just that…well, we can't really do anything about it, can we? We can treat it but we can't cure it."

"That's correct," Chris slowly says. "I know your brother wanted to talk about some surgical options…"

"No way," Ponyboy says. "It didn't work last time—"

"We didn't get to try it last time," Soda interrupts. "You know that."

Darry is trying to control his temper. Pony's attitude isn't helping. He's frustrated and worried and wants Ponyboy to take this seriously. Darry turns to Chris. "What options do we have?"

"They're still relatively new procedures, Darry," Chris says. "They're expensive and there's a waiting list. And even then, after, it isn't a sure thing that it'd work." Chris rubs a thumb down his goatee. "In a way, Pony's right. You can treat it and take it one day at a time."

Soda's shaking his head. "I don't believe this. We can't just gamble with him. He's not some puppy; he's our brother for Christ's sake."

Ponyboy leans close. "I don't want surgery, Sodapop."

"Pony, don't," Soda says, pressing away. Too upset, he's not in the mood for Ponyboy's cajoling. "Don't start with me."

Darry watches his brothers for a long moment. The dynamic's interesting – Soda and Pony bickering. He turns to Chris. "Get me the options. I want to look over everything we can do."

Ponyboy bites the inside of his cheek. When Chris leaves they'll fight.

OoO

Chris goes home, leaving the pills and his words. Soda stays on the couch, staring at the floor. I get up to go to my room. I want to talk to Everett. I can feel him lurking around here.

"Pony," Darry says, standing. He crosses his arms, biceps bulging. "We need to talk about college."

"I'm still going. What's to talk about?"

"Your scholarship, for one thing. Pony, you got that because you're a runner. It's for track, which you can't run anymore."

Darry's talking to me like I'm stupid or crazy. I don't blame him but it's frustrating because I know what I'm doing. I just can't explain it to him.

"I already accepted it."

He sighs. "I know that kiddo. But there's not a scholarship when they find out you can't run."

"Well, who says they're going to find out? I'm not even out of high school yet. Then there's five months until college even starts. Maybe I'll get better or something…why turn it down now?" I touch my chest, hoping to get through to him. "You heard what Chris said…maybe if I manage okay, by the time I get to school—"

"I don't know what planet you're living on, Ponyboy," Darry snaps. "But you are _not_ running track. I'm sorry, kiddo, but probably never again."

His words sting and I draw back. A little part of me wonders if he's right. It's the worst thing I could ever imagine.

"It's too dangerous," Darry says, his tone softening. "I can't let you do that."

"I'm still taking it," I say. I meet Darry's eyes. "If you don't like it, call the school and tell 'em."

Darry opens his mouth and yells.

OoO

"My, my, this is interesting."

We watch as Ponyboy storms off to his room, slamming the door hard enough to shake the walls. "You need to lay off him," Soda tells Darry before heading to his own bedroom. Frustrated by both of his brothers, Darry grabs his keys and takes off, needing to cool down.

"He's pushing their buttons," I say. He's doing it to draw them away from fixing anything but I'm not sure I agree with his tactic. Knowing Darry Curtis, it will make him even more determined to fix it.

The interesting thing is how at odds they are. I tell this to Iris and she murmurs, "It's Chaos. He's lurking somewhere. Oh yes, it's partly Ponyboy, but it's fueled by that illicit bastard."

OoO

That night, they visit while I sleep.

"We're here to give you rules," Iris says. "Your life needs simplification." She holds up a hand, wiggling five long fingers. Number one – they _must_ ask who and you must _always_ say my name."

"Whether you'll come is another story," I say and roll my eyes.

Everett smiles. Iris continues, ignoring me. "Number two…you have got to live your daily routine, Ponyboy. Go out and do boy things. If you're not available they cannot find you."

Everett speaks up. "She means, the sooner you make yourself known, the sooner it will be over with."

"Everything can go back to normal," Iris soothes. She breathes and a smoke-like 3 materializes in the air. "Number three…do not mention this to your brothers. They cannot interfere. Not only will it put them in jeopardy but they will think you a fool. Or worse."

"Believe me," I mutter. "You don't have to worry about that."

Her lip curls. "Number four…you cannot kill them. If for some reason I am delayed and cannot be there, you must do everything in your power to get away. Run, have Everett help you, hurt them somehow…but only I can _kill_ the Black Fates."

I feel like I should have a notepad for this, remembering everything seems daunting.

"Surrounding yourself with good will ward them off," Everett says. "They can't find you when you're cloaked."

"Number five…being sick is good. It may not make sense but it takes you down to the Black Fates' level. They want goodness, can sense that, and sickness only hides you."

"I have a question," I say and continue when Iris gestures to go ahead. "What happens if others are around? Like at the hospital…no one heard a thing, when it really sounded like he walls were caving in."

"Very smart," Iris says, beaming. "We can do a few things. If we have enough time we can freeze the outsiders, we can transport the scene, or if no one's around it just plays out naturally."

"Transport?"

"Yes," Iris breathes. "We'll take you away."

I shiver; her words not comforting. They're tinged with a threat. Lights flash, the room we're in glowing yellow.

"And the last thing, before we go, this is not a rule, it's a fact – is that we control this. You're safe with us. Just trust us and nothing bad can truly come." Iris smiles benignly.

The room flashes again with light. I glance around, confused.

"Unfortunately," Everett says. "It's morning, Ponyboy."

Iris blows me a kiss. "Wake up, my child."

OoO

A new routine begins. Waking up, I choke down a ton of pills already set out on the counter by Darry. He rushes into the kitchen, one shirt tail un-tucked, and asks how I am before gulping down a cup of coffee. He's calmer than last night, even though I'm the one who pushed his buttons. I'm sure Soda's talked him into lowering it an octave or two.

Darry tells me he's made me an appointment with a specialist in two weeks.

I lean back and evaluate him. "Can we afford that?"

"We will," is all he says. Then Darry's saying goodbye, giving me a quick half-hug, before hurrying out of the house.

Already, I want this to be over with. I think of Iris and Everett's Rules and decide to get out there and make myself known.

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_Thank you for the reads and reviews. I always enjoy them. And so appreciate._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	6. Dropout

_Long chapter for you all._

Dropout

OoO

"I don't know about this, Ponyboy."

"If it's about Darry—"

"It's not about Darry," Chris says. "Doin' this…well, it feels almost wrong. I don't want to give _you_ any false hope."

Chris sits behind his office desk, flip-flopped feet kicked up, hands behind his neck. He's wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with Hula girls tattooed every which way. He looks like he just came from the beach.

"I don't want anyone to know. Least of all my coach." I push my hair back from my face. "Listen, I got a few weeks left of school. I just want to get through one thing without any attention."

I want a doctor's note to get me out of last few weeks of track practice. Something reasonable that won't arouse suspicion. Something that they won't call Darry about or decide to alert the university.

"I'll owe you one," I say.

"I'm not worried about that," Chris says.

"Please."

After a long moment, Chris sits up and pulls out an official looking notepad. "You know you can't run. _Ever_."

"Not even from the law?" When he doesn't laugh, I stick my hands between my knees and lean forward on the couch. "I know that. I got it."

Chris finally gives me a smile. Clicks his pen. "I can give you walking pneumonia."

OoO

"Oh, we're raising a great little liar," Iris says, watching the scene through the fire glass as Chris hands Ponyboy Curtis a doctor's note excusing him from track practice for the rest of the school year.

"He's smart," I say.

Her beautiful face beams. "That he is."

OoO

Coach accepts my note without much talk. He figures I got my track scholarship and he did his job.

Darry and Soda work hard and watch me close. Overall, I feel fine. Normal. My heart flutters oddly and I'm more tired than usual but that's about as bad as it gets. So far at least.

Darry hasn't said anything more about college and I haven't brought it up either. I think we're both hoping the other forgets about it.

Wanting to get what Iris calls the "labors" over as soon as possible, I try to get out there. I go to the library after class, I walk down Main Street, I head to the record store. I want them to find me so I can call it done.

But after two weeks, I never see anyone.

OoO

"Well?" Ponyboy asks one night when I've found him to be asleep. "Where are they? I've been getting out there and they won't show."

"They're not on a timer, Ponyboy," I say.

"Yeah, but…" His face falls. He sighs. "I just really want this to be over with."

"I'm sorry. I know you do."

"I'm kinda on a countdown, Everett. Four months until college. You know that? You got that?"

"You're very persistent when you want to be." I hold up a finger. "I'll give you a handy tip. You know that watched pot that never boils? It's like that until you don't expect it, Ponyboy."

He sighs.

OoO

I open my eyes from sleep, last night's conversation with Everett in my head. The room is filled with bright spring sunlight. The wallpaper's peeling. I roll over on my side and bury into the blankets.

I get what Everett's telling me. I need to forget about the Black Fates. Live my life and when it's unexpected, they'll show. It makes sense. But it's also easy for him to say. He doesn't have a ticking time bomb in his chest or a fall semester to start.

There's a rap on the door and then Darry's telling me to get ready for my appointment.

OoO

The female physician, Dr. Rhodes, glances over my chart, every now and then murmuring in agreement. Soda's leg is bouncing, Darry's hands folded together in a vice-like grip. I eye the window where it's pouring rain and wish I could smoke.

Finally, finished, she sets my chart down. "Mr., uh, Curtis? I'm aware of your brother's case and but after reviewing his test results and diagnostics, I'd be hesitant to even perform surgery."

"If this is about money," Darry says. "We can pay for it."

I eye my oldest brother with suspicion. "What're you gonna do, Darry?" I ask. "Knock off a bank?" Darry's jaw clenches but he says nothing.

Dr. Rhodes takes her glasses off. "It's not about the money, Mr. Curtis." She smiles kindly. "Chris Meigs spoke to us and we'd be willing to work with you somehow." She glances my way. "Has anyone asked you how you feel about this Ponyboy?"

Finally. I sit up from my slouch. "I don't want to do it."

"And why is that?"

"Do you know if it would work?"

"In the stages that it's in it has a 75 percent success rate."

"But it's not for sure?"

"Ponyboy," Darry warns. He looks like my dad did when Soda and Two-Bit would start bickering in the middle of the grocery store. Furious inside, but trying to keep up a calm public appearance, before taking them outside and giving them a talking to.

"Well, no," Dr. Rhodes says. "Nothing is ever a sure thing."

"He's just scared," Soda says, speaking up, trying to save me from Darry's glare. "We all are."

"Please," Darry says. "We have to do this for him."

Dr. Rhodes sighs. "I'll make a recommendation and we'll let you know."

OoO

Darry slams the door. "I don't know why you have to go and argue with me there, Ponyboy." He tosses his keys on the counter and glances at his watch. "You're making this harder than it has to be."

Darry's been mad at me ever since we left the doctor's. There's no way I can get around this – it's going to be a fight no matter what.

"I don't want the surgery. Can't you just listen to me for once?"

Soda sighs. "You guys, c'mon. Let's not fight."

"You're so damn stubborn," Darry snaps. He looks at his watch again and then at Soda. "I have to go in. Can you get dinner?" Soda nods.

"You're working? Tonight?" I ask. He's going to skip class again. I already know that. I cross my arms.

"I picked up an extra shift," Darry says, already on his way out. He points at me. "I'll talk to you later. We're not done with this."

He leaves the house, his shoulders hunched, and at that moment, I really hate Iris.

OoO

Soda waits up to talk to Darry. He's been waiting ever since Darry's left that afternoon. Now Ponyboy's asleep and the two oldest brothers are alone.

Soda pulls out a chair and sits, his mind going a mile a minute. "Darry, what're we going to do? I mean really do? We already gave Ponyboy the '_it's going to be okay'_ speech, but now I really wanna know myself."

"I'll pick up extra shifts," Darry says. "I already talked to my boss."

"I can do it too," Soda says. "Anything. Anything it takes."

Darry crosses the kitchen, nervous. His mind on his youngest brother, he's barely had a moment to process what's happening but knows it's something he needs to fix. It's going to be hard and tiring but he's willing to do anything.

I admire Darry. He tries hard to stay in control. It's not always easy for a man.

Darry has pulled a stack of bills from the drawer. He sits next to Soda. "I'll have to quit school," he says in a low voice.

Soda winces. "Are you sure? Maybe you could—"

"We have bills, Soda. They're okay on their own but with the surgery…" Darry says, going through the envelopes. "I think I can finish up this semester but I can't go back. Not with how he is."

"Pony's gonna hate that," Soda says. He gives Darry a sad smile. "I ain't too fond of it myself."

"He's gotta have this surgery. I don't want to take any chances with it."

"I know," Soda says.

"Listen, I don't want you telling Ponyboy about this. He'll get himself worked up and that's the last thing we need."

Soda shifts in the chair. His oldest brother is right, but still, he hates keeping anything from Ponyboy. "Yeah, okay."

Darry says, "I'll get him through this. I'll get _us_ through this."

I frown. Iris isn't going to like Darry Curtis.

OoO

"Need a lift, kiddo?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna walk, Soda."

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. School's only a few blocks away."

Soda shrugs his DX jacket on. "You know what Chris said. You really shouldn't be out there—"

"You can't haul me everywhere. Besides…" I give my brother a small smile. "I'll keep it under the speed limit. Three miles per hour tops."

I hover near the door, waiting for his go ahead. Ever since the appointment with the specialist they've been hovering. I don't blame them; I just don't want it.

Soda chuckles. "Okay fine. Just be home in time for dinner. It's just you and me tonight and I need help working the stove."

"Where's Darry?"

"Class," Soda says and instantly I'm relieved.

"You know," I say for all the good it will do. "You don't have to worry Soda. Everything's gonna work out."

"I know it will, kiddo," he says softly. "But we're still gonna worry about you and we're gonna take care of you." He smiles. "Big Brother code or something."

I laugh as Soda grabs up his keys and ushers us out the door.

OoO

"They've found him," Iris says. "Go."

She sends me to earth.

OoO

After class I have a few hours to kill before going home. I decide to head downtown to the library and check out a few new books although I haven't felt much like reading lately.

As I walk down the sidewalk, I realize how odd the weather is. It's nearly May and it's icy. The air stagnant and wet. It's not a Tulsa winter, it's unfamiliar and strange. There's a familiar trickle of warmth underneath my nose. Stopping, I duck under an awning, and hold a hand against my nose to stop the bleeding. When it slows, I wipe it against my shirtsleeve.

"Excuse me son, can you spare a dime?" I glance over at a suited man with slicked back hair and thick eyebrows lingering in the doorway of a liquor store. "Spare a dime? I need bus fare."

I reach into my pocket thinking, sure, why not, and when I pull the dime out, when my hands moves through the air, cutting it thickly, it's like time stops. Before I can release the dime into the palm of the man, his hand comes up and snatches my wrist. Electricity crackles. The people, the movement on the street frozen. A shield separating us from the real world.

The Dime Man's face flickers, changing it into some sort of deformed bull-like creature with a mangled jaw, horns, and red eyes. It's no longer a man. A Black Fate.

"I am the Hate you've always wanted," Dime Man says. "I am here to rid you of this world."

Gee thanks, I think.

Trying not to panic, I try to pull away, backing myself up against the wall around us. I say those magic words. "I can trade you."

"I'm not interested in trade."

My mind goes blank. It hasn't asked me for a name so I can't mention Iris. Where the hell is this in the rules?

Run, a voice inside screams. Run now.

Still holding my wrist, Dime Man brings me close and I try to wiggle away. I feel a cloven hoof press against my chest and the flesh indents and burns. It begins to chant, the voice a man's but not a man's. A voice from below.

"The blood of the ancients will take you home. We will feed from you until you are but a shell and then fill you with our life-force…"

I yell and the wall around us flickers, like a mirage. The creature stops abruptly and with one wrench of my wrist I jerk away. Blindly, I run, moving fast through the wall blocking up from reality. It ripples and as I pass through it, real-life sound and noise resume.

OoO

Thankfully, Ponyboy Curtis has escaped in one piece. Luckily, I was there to remove the wall. Though I cannot help directly like Iris, I'm at least able to watch and assist the child.

Hate's a tough one to beat. Easier than Chaos, harder than Famine. Hate will be back. Iris and I must prepare.

I step into the DX where Soda's on the phone with Darry. He's asking about Ponyboy. Worried. I take my hat off and watch his expression. Again, he's felt that something is wrong. Their link is ever-binding. Soda nods and hangs up.

Steve slaps his shoulder. "Buddy, you gotta relax. Kid's fine."

Soda stares at me. And though he can't see me, he sees something.

OoO

I'm running from the Black Fate, from the Dime Man, really flying down Main Street, when a hand grabs my elbow and pulls me into the Wool-Worth's. "Whoa! Slow it down, kid!"

I bite back the scream forming on my lips when I see who it is. "Two-Bit," I huff, trying to get air. My eyes dart to the window, worried the Black Fate has tracked me down. "What're you…doing…here?"

"Picking up some necessities for my ma," he says. "Fancy items like butter and soap. And what are you doing, Ponyboy Curtis? Were you…dare I say it…running?"

"Would you believe fast walking?"

I give him a big smile.

"No, no," he says, waving a hand. "That's not gonna work, Pony. Anything you do that could possibly make you keel over, I'm telling your big brother about. I learned my lesson a long time—"

I grab his arm. Beads of sweat trickle down my back; my body already telling me the run wasn't the best idea. But I had no other option. "Okay, listen. I didn't do it on purpose. Someone was chasing me and I just took off."

"Who?"

"Some Soc. I must've said something he didn't like," I say, which technically isn't that far from the truth. He continues staring and I sigh. "I didn't have a choice, Two-Bit."

"Yeah, I know you didn't, kid. C'mon…" Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, he leads me out the door, jostling the paper bag on his hip. "At least let me give you a ride home. And then I'll tell your brother."

OoO

Soda's followed home by Steve. He shakes his jacket off, water droplets spraying the floor. About halfway back home the sky opened up and rain is still pouring. Until the Black Fates are gone, it won't stop. This, I know.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Dar."

"You got a fever, Pone."

"Darry, I'm f—"

"What's goin on?" Soda asks. His youngest brother is sunk back into the couch, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Darry's sitting across, on the coffee table. Two-Bit sits next to Pony, flipping through a magazine.

Two-Bit did tell Darry.

"Nothin," Pony says. He says it too fast and Soda looks at Darry.

"Pony had a run in with a Soc today," Two-Bit says. "Run being the operative word."

Darry rubs his hands on the thighs of his jeans. "Pony, maybe I should call—"

Remembering this afternoon, his feeling at the DX, Soda asks, "When?" Steve's dark eyes watch his best friend. Watch Pony. Steve's curious. Wondering about the coincidence, when Pony says—

"This afternoon. After school. It ain't a big deal, Soda."

Soda thinks, I knew it.

Pony thinks that he better get better at lying. And avoiding Two-Bit Mathews.

Soda looks at Pony. Pony looks at his brother.

They both know what the other won't say.

OoO

A week later, Darry Curtis finishes his last final. He trades in his books for a measly bunch of cash. He hasn't even heard from the specialist about the surgery yet but he's planning ahead. He drops the fall semester of classes he's pre-registered for and gets his deposit back. The money's heavy in his pocket when he walks away from campus.

OoO

"It's a big, fabulous day, my child," Iris trills. "You are joining the world."

"I'm graduating. High school," I tell her with a wry grin. "It's not a big deal."

"Well, it's a big deal to them," Iris says. She lowers her voice affecting conspiracy. "They have a party planned and everything."

"Aw, man." I pinch the bridge of my nose. That's the last thing I want. Attention. Not to mention anytime we have anything resembling a party, something bad always seems to happen. I definitely could sit the next one out.

"Now, now," Iris soothes. "You must remember to act surprised."

The scene we're in morphs and we're suddenly in the bleachers at my high school. Iris pulls herself up before me, tall and imposing and beautiful. Her black hair swirls around her head.

"I'm here to talk to you about Hate, my child. Next time, when he shows, you must ask…"

OoO

"You okay, Ponyboy?" Darry asks as he drives us to the high school. I'm squeezed in between him and Soda, the cab cramped and stuffy. "You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinkin is all."

"You ain't nervous are you?" Soda asks.

"What's to be nervous about? I just gotta cross the stage and take a piece of paper."

"It's more than a piece of paper," Darry grunts. "You should be proud, Ponyboy. You worked hard."

"I'll work hard when I go to college too."

Jaw tight, Darry keeps his eyes on the road and says nothing else. Soda reaches for the radio.

OoO

The five of them are in the stands, including Chris Meigs, waiting for the graduation ceremony to start. Anxious, Darry keeps wondering why his youngest brother keeps fighting him so much. He just wants to hug him, to shake some sense into him but he's afraid of pushing him away. For a man so used to being in control, Darry Curtis is at a loss.

Chris Meigs asks him if they've heard from the specialist and Darry says they haven't. Beside him, Soda tries to tune him out, instead managing to make small talk with Steve and Two-Bit. Soda never likes confronting painful things, and all the talk about Ponyboy's sickness wears on him.

The band starts playing, announcing the graduates, and the crowd quiets. Steve Randle lights a cigarette.

OoO

I bite my thumb as we wait for the band to stop playing and the Valedictorian to take the stage. I'm sandwiched between kids I barely recognize. It's hot and I take off the cap to fan myself. I want to get this over with. I want to go home. I suck in a gasp as, instead of the Valedictorian, the Dime Man from last week walks onto the stage.

Hate.

I glance around and everyone is frozen. I guess it's my cue.

I stand up.

OoO

_As always I appreciate the read and reviews. Hope you are still enjoying!_

_Pardon typos._

_XO_

_Feisty_


	7. Graduate

Graduate

OoO

We make an alternate universe for Ponyboy Curtis. Iris dangles the strings.

In the real world, things continue as normal. Except Pony's not in his seat. Soda's frowning. "Where'd he go?"

"The can?" Two-Bit helpfully offers.

Darry stands, searching the crowd. People whisper at him to sit down. The crowd begins clapping as the Valedictorian, a bright-eyed girl, finishes her speech. The principal begins calling A-names.

Darry sits and swears under his breath.

OoO

_Play on what he wants_. _Make him ask for me._ Iris's words of advice ring through my head as I approach the stage. She had explained that some of the Black Fates are easy to get rid of, while some are harder. You have to know the tricks.

Hate stands tall and ugly. The same scene I saw a week ago. Nostrils flaring on a bullish skull. My heart thumps. It's like I'm drawn, unable to pull myself away, being moved forward on some invisible baggage claim belt.

I move up and then I'm on stage. I realize my cap and gown are gone. Hate breathes heavy. "There shall be no escape this time. I shall feed tonight."

I touch my chest. My heart. It almost seems unearthly. I feel strange. But I say, "Why do you want me? There're others you can have."

"No. No others. You're better than you know, Ponyboy Curtis."

An invisible hand slides through my body and grips my heart. It squeezes. I go down to my knees. I raise my head and say, as instructed, "I know someone better than me."

"Who?" Hate bellows. "Who shall he be?"

"She," I say. "Iris."

OoO

The principle is on the last round of B names. "Bukowski…"

Applause. The lined-up students move forward.

"Bunson…"

Applause.

"Byrnam…"

Darry Curtis squirms.

OoO

She floats, descends and then leaps with hands outstretched. Fire or magic or something hot shoots from her palms and then Hate is spiraling backwards. He roars as he crashes against the backdrop. Panicked, I glance over my shoulder but everyone is in their seats, watching the stage with calm expressions that don't match the movie we're in.

Hate advances.

Iris helps me up and wraps an arm around me. "You impress me more and more."

"Thanks. I guess."

Hate trips and hits his knees. He roars.

"Who do you love?" Iris asks, our script already planned.

"My brothers. More than anyone."

"That's why I let you live. So long ago. Because you're so _good_." Whipping her head, Iris lets out a shriek and Hate moans. It flickers. Its face turns back to the Dime Man. A human.

Hate presses both hands on the ground and grunts. The edges of its body begin to fade.

"One more," Iris whispers in my ear. It's overwhelming. I hit my knees too; I feel the love meshing with the hate. She doesn't move. She kicks me with her shoe. "Ponyboy."

"My parents," I choke out. "I love them. I miss them."

"All you need is love," she says and vaguely I wonder if she knows she's quoting the Beatles. Smoke begins to rise from Hate's flesh. It bubbles. Iris looks down. "Good boy," she says.

I glance up and Hate's gone. He's disappeared.

Iris nudges me. "Go," she says.

OoO

"Jesus Christ," Soda says when the principal calls Jimmy Cooley and there's still no sign of his youngest brother.

Two-Bit stands at the same time as Darry. "I'll go," they both say at the same time, like they're guards on watch. I almost laugh. Iris is done with her show.

"Wait!"

It's Chris Meigs. He points. The principal calls "Ponyboy Michael Curtis" and Darry follows his finger as Ponyboy slickly slides on stage. Ponyboy's hair is mussed, he's missing his gown and cap, but he's there. Darry exhales and he and Two-Bit both sit back down.

Ponyboy accepts the high school diploma, the tips of his ears red, waves to the stands and then exits stage right.

OoO

"He did well tonight," Iris says.

"Two down, four to go."

"The worst four are left," Iris muses. "But he will win."

"Yes, he will."

"Only four," Iris says. "You know what this means, Everett."

"Are you that eager to be rid of me, Iris?"

She chuckles. "No. You've served me well. Your time is just up, my friend."

Retiring is not something I want to do but it is necessary. Turning in and turning over my hat to a replacement will be difficult. But it's been happening for thousands of years; the rules must be followed. A new Death is warranted.

OoO

Two-Bit blows a noisemaker. Darry sets three pizza boxes on the table. I watch the scene and feel awkward. Like it's not supposed to happen. Like we're celebrating for nothing. Because even though I know Iris and Everett are behind me, my brothers are expecting me to keel over at any minute. They don't think I'll get to college; that I'll run track. This celebration seems force fed. I just want someone to have faith.

"Cheer up, kiddo," Two-Bit says, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "It's just pizza."

I laugh, shaking off the scene at the high school and it really hits me. I'm done. I'm outta there.

OoO

Soda has the radio blasting, Chris Meigs and Darry are deep in conversation. I'm crossing the living room to get another slice of pizza when Darry speaks up. He's frowning. "You know, I still don't know where you went tonight, Ponyboy."

Soda groans. He tugs his DX hat low over his eyes. "C'mon, Dar. Give it a rest."

"Pretty sure I was down there, Darry."

His face tightens and all he says is, "Wherever you were, you sure cut it close."

Leaving the three of them in the living room, I head into the kitchen where Two-Bit's sitting on the counter and Steve's in a chair. Steve says, "Except for Soda, we all know you're a liar."

I lean back against the fridge and cross my arms. I raise a brow. "Prove it."

Two-Bit chuckles. "Oh ho, now that you're a graduate, thinkin' you're some kinda big shot, huh?"

"Nah," I say. "Just takin after you."

Two-Bit smiles appreciatively. Steve just scowls and takes a long drink of his beer. He says, "I don't know about you, Ponyboy. One of these days it's all gonna catch up with you and you're not gonna—" His dark eyes get big.

OoO

Ponyboy brings a hand to his nose. Blood streams between his fingers. Keith Mathews scrabbles for a wash rag.

The effects of the battle with a Black Fate.

Ponyboy's got the nosebleed under control, an amused grimace on his face when the night's previous events catch up with him. The room sways and his legs nearly buckle. "Whoa!" Steve sticks an arm out, immediately catching Ponyboy before he can fall. He sets Ponyboy in his chair and shouts for Soda.

"Shit," Ponyboy swears under his breath, annoyed this is happening here and now.

Instantly, all three of them appear. Chris Meigs says, "How about you let me take a look at you, Ponyboy?" He keeps his voice even. He's a smart man; he won't get worked up and Ponyboy appreciates that.

OoO

"It was a stressful day," Chris says to Darry. "Just let him get some rest. He'll be okay."

Darry nods, fists in his pockets. The two of them stand in the hallway talking in low tones. Two-Bit and Steve are long gone and Soda's in the bedroom with his brother.

"You're doing all you can," Chris says. "You can't blame yourself."

"I wish that damn specialist would call," Darry says, frustrated. "I just need an answer on this. I don't want to wait."

"I'll try and call tomorrow. See what I can do to get them moving faster."

"Interesting," Iris says, watching the two of them talk. "Chris Meigs doesn't have hope."

"He's just being practical," I say. Iris is right; we can hear Chris Meigs' thoughts. While he hopes, dearly hopes, Ponyboy Curtis will be okay, as a doctor he knows the chances are slim. But as a friend, he is trying to give Darry Curtis some reassuring words.

"Thanks," Darry says. Chris turns to go. "I really appreciate it."

Chris smiles and clasps Darry's shoulder. "I mean it. Anything you need. I'll be here."

Iris laughs.

OoO

"No more parties."

"No," Soda says. He watches as I strip my t-shirt off and change into a clean one. "No more."

I'm tired. More tired than I remember. I sit beside my brother on the bed. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy," he says.

"For what?"

"For—for everything. That this is all turning out so shitty." Soda shakes his head. He looks at me with dark eyes. "I just want you to be okay, is all. I'm just worried."

"I'll be okay. Honest, Soda. It'll all work out."

He gives a small smile and runs a hand through his hair. He whistles. "Man. I can't believe you're outta high school. Mom and dad would be really proud, kiddo."

I swallow the lump in my throat. Even four years later, it's still hard talking about them. When we do it's always brief. A memory. Like it hurts too much to have a real discussion.

"I wish they were here."

"Me too," Soda says.

That night, he ends up sleeping in my room. Everett visits me in my dreams.

OoO

"Every battle you have with a Black Fate will weaken you," Iris warns.

Everett jumps in. "It's why your strength is sapped. Don't be surprised if you don't hold up too well after an encounter."

"What happened in the kitchen?" I venture. In my dream state, we're on stage at the graduation. The lights are off, the stands dark. My cap and gown lay in the middle of the field.

"Precisely. The nosebleeds. Dizziness. It will continue. You know we apologize for that." Everett tips his hat. "You did well tonight, Ponyboy."

"Very well, my darling," Iris says.

In that moment, they remind me of my parents. When they'd talk to one of us, backing the other up in their decision, just being there. The thought is unnerving but comforting at the same time. Iris gives Everett a little smile, like she knows what I'm thinking.

Their forms flicker and then disappear. I go back to sleep.

OoO

Darry is a wary brother. He frets about leaving Ponyboy home alone during summer break while he and Sodapop are at work. He's afraid something will happen when he's gone. He makes Ponyboy promise to call during lunch and to let him know if he goes out. Pony just nods at every instruction and breathes a sigh of relief when they leave. He picks up a book but doesn't read. He glances around the empty house and asks aloud, "Now what?"

He thinks Darry's being overly paranoid. But Darry's right. This summer, the town they've all lived in since birth is not one to be trusted.

OoO

A day later, I pick up the phone when it rings and instantly regret it.

"A, uh…" The sound of shuffling papers. "Mr. Darrel Curtis, please?"

"He ain't here right now." I grab a pen and a piece of notepad paper I've been doodling on. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes. Please let him know Dr. Rhodes' office called with the determination about Ponyboy's surgery."

I stop scribbling. Fear runs through my bones. "Is it good or bad news?"

The female on the other end of the line pauses. "I'm afraid I can't get into details, but just know there's nothing to worry about. Please have him call as soon as he can." She repeats the phone number and then hangs up.

Frozen, I stare at the half-scrawled message I've written to Darry. Nothing to worry about. That means the surgery's a go. It'll ruin everything.

I pick up the piece of paper. I crumple it in my fist.

OoO

"That was a wise thing to do," Iris says, as we watch Ponyboy Curtis throw away the note from the specialist's office.

"He will feel guilt," I say.

Iris scoffs. "Humans."

OoO

"Boy howdy," Sodapop drawls, the front door opening. "Something smells good."

Darry's deep voice floats through as well. "Sure does…"

Both my brothers are standing in the kitchen when I look up from my book. I'm sitting on the kitchen counter, reading and stirring a pot of sauce with a free hand.

Darry's out of his work clothes and I remember today was his last final, his last day of college until next semester. "How was it?" I ask. "You done with classes, Dar?"

Soda moves to the fridge, opens and stares into it. Darry picks up the stack of bills on the table and starts shuffling through. "Went fine. Think I passed everything."

"Shoot," I say. "I know you did. What did you sign up for next year, anyway?"

"A little bit of everything," Darry mumbles, still flipping through the bills. I watch him; he's probably flipped through that same stack about three times now.

Soda sits at the table. He's frowning. "Darry…"

Darry looks up. Tosses the bills back onto the table. "I'm going to shower before dinner."

OoO

Ponyboy Curtis goes to the pool hall where Two-Bit Mathews works. Week one into summer vacation and he hasn't done much appropriate for a near-17-year-old. Iris and I are pleased about this venture out. Two-Bit slings drinks and watches the child practice. Every so often he'll stop working and help him out with a shot. I don't much understand this game but it's much better than the ones where people tackle each other. It's quieter.

"I think I need a job," Ponyboy tells Two-Bit when his friend takes a break.

"A job? Hell, kid I ain't too sure about that." Two-Bit twirls a pool cue.

"I gotta get out of the house and do something," Ponyboy says. "I can only read so many books."

Two-Bit chortles. "Never thought I'd hear you admit that." He hits a solid ball in a corner pocket. "What'd ol' Superman say?"

"Haven't told him yet."

"Because he'll say no."

"More like yell it." Ponyboy coughs and wipes his brow.

The conversation dies off as they take their turns. Two-Bit laughs and jokes but all the while he's watching Ponyboy Curtis's sweaty face. The kid's slowing down.

OoO

"A job would be good," Iris muses when I report back to her. Delicately she chews a piece of gum. "It would wise to get him out there. Besides it's boring watching him sit at home and mope."

"Yes," I agree. I plan to take a trip down to visit Ponyboy. It's been too long.

She falls across a bed and blows a bubble. "Let's get him a job, Everett."

OoO

_I get this story is strange and it may not be for everyone, but I really appreciate the reads and reviews to those who are sticking with it. Thank ya!_

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	8. Iris Meddles

Iris Meddles

OoO

This is natural now. Just something we do.

Iris pulls a memo out of the air. "Here." She gives it to Ponyboy. "We got you a job."

Ponyboy looks at me with wide green eyes.

OoO

Darry's reading in his recliner. Soda sprawled out on the couch, his cap pulled down so low I can't tell if he's watching TV or asleep. "Can I talk to guys you for a second?" I ask.

"Sure, kiddo," Darry says. Soda sits up. "What's going on?"

"Well," I say. "I was out yesterday and I uh, kind of got a summer job."

"You what?" Darry asks.

"It's at this little bookstore downtown. Part-time, is all."

Oddly enough, I had gone down the next day after getting Iris's memo and the clerk had been expecting me. I'm grateful, hoping this gets me noticed by the Black Fates. The countdown to college is on, not to mention calming down my brothers.

Darry sighs. "I don't think that's a good idea, Ponyboy."

"Why not?

"I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. Not until we talk to the doctor."

"Aw, c'mon, Darry. It gets me out of the house and I can make some money for school. Besides it's sitting mostly. I'll be really still, I promise."

Darry glances at Soda who's squeezing his hands into balled fists. "Soda? What do you think?"

"I think…I think it's okay, Dar." Soda takes his cap off. His eyes are glossy. He clears his throat. "You're crazy for wanting to work through your summer, Ponyboy, but if you wanna do it…go for it, kiddo."

"We'll talk to Chris," Darry says in a firm voice. "If he's okay with it, then you can."

The light flickers in the corner of the room, Everett probably voicing his agreement.

OoO

"This is awful. I'm awful."

"You're not awful, buddy," Steve says.

"I only said yes to the stupid job because I couldn't stop thinking about what if this was his _only_ job. Ever. And god, I hate that I'm thinkin this way. What's wrong with me?"

Steve stays silent, letting his friend vent. Soda wraps a hand around his full beer. He hasn't taken a drink since they sat down at the bar an hour ago. "I shouldn't be thinkin in _lasts_, Steve. I gotta have more faith than that."

"You do," Steve says. "You're just scared, man. It's okay."

I skirt the bar, marveling at how kind Steve. He is a good friend. He's worried for the Curtises as well. They're held together by a thin rope and he'll help however he can. Tonight he's listening.

"I don't get how Darry can be so calm."

"Darry's always been calm," Steve says. "Until he isn't."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

This is a new side to Sodapop Curtis. Usually he carries his denial deep and heavy, but this time his worry can't help pushing through. Reality is intruding and he can't ignore it. Soda thinks that he needs to spend more time with Ponyboy. He needs to take him to a movie. Go on a road trip. Do whatever it is his little brother wants. He doesn't want to waste or lose the chance.

Keith pops up behind the bar. "Do we need doubles?" he asks.

"I don't want mine," Soda says. He pushes it to his friend. "Here. You drink it."

Steve smirks as Keith chugs it down. "Do they pay you in beer, man?"

"No, but they should." Keith wipes his mouth. He lets out a wet burp.

Shaking my head, I leave the bar. Keith Mathews could learn a lesson in etiquette.

OoO

Chris Meigs winds up his stethoscope and sets it on his desk. "I don't see a problem with it, Darry. It should be an easy job. It's not like he'll be hauling lumber like some people I know."

Chuckling, Darry runs a hand over his grizzled jaw. "Part-time only, Ponyboy."

Nodding, I move across the office, tinkering with some of Chris's artifacts from other countries. A small clay pot, an arrowhead, some sort of totem-like figure, when I hear Chris say, "Have you heard from Dr. Rhodes' yet?"

"No," Darry says. "I called the other day and had to leave a message."

Shit, I think. It's been 10 days since the phone call. Any hope I had about it being forgotten is about to blow up in my face.

Chris is frowning. "That's funny. I spoke with her a few days ago and she said she had someone call and leave a message. They were just waiting for a return phone call. Don't worry. It's all good news. They'll take your case."

At first, Darry looks confused. But as I see him think about it, I see him get it. His body bristles, his mouth going tight. Darry glances over his shoulder. "Do you know anything about a phone call, Ponyboy?"

Instead of lying, I say, "I don't want to do it, Darry."

He's up and out of his chair so fast, it rocks on its legs. "Damn it, Ponyboy!" he says. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Chris winces apologetically. "Ponyboy, I know you're being cautious but it's really in the best interest for everyone. It's your best chance."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want—"

"Go home," Darry says. His face is bright red, angry. "Go home right now."

"Darry—"

"No. I'm going to talk to Chris, figure this out and then I'll deal with you."

He turns his back on me.

OoO

"Iris," I warn. She's prepping to make an appearance at Ponyboy's house. Through the fire glass, I watch him trudge across the lawn. "What are you up to?"

"I feel I need to give Ponyboy some ammunition. It's not fair he's the one in trouble for his secret."

"No," I say, already knowing where she's going with this. "You must not meddle."

"But I like to meddle."

She disappears. I take my hat off and bow my head.

OoO

"What're you doing here?" I stop in my tracks. Iris is in my living room, wearing a long black gown. "I didn't call."

"You don't always summon me, Ponyboy Curtis."

I gawk. "Are you really here?" It's the first time I've seen her while I've been conscious in the real world. Wanting to make sure I'm not imagining it, I poke her shoulder. Smooth firm flesh. My index finger makes an indent.

She raises an arched brow. "Is that how you greet every female you meet?"

"I can't do this right now, Iris," I say, moving past her into the kitchen. I don't have time anymore to worry about why this is happening. It just is. I pour a cup of water and a handful of aspirin. My head's killing me. "Darry's gonna be back here in about five minutes to chew my ass out and you can't be here."

"I'm here to help you."

"How? How can you help me right now?" I swallow the pills. "Unless you can maybe send me away for the next few years, Darry's still going to kill me."

"You were only afraid," she says. "Now you know what will happen."

"Yeah, I'll have to go through with it. Man," I say, and laugh. "I wish I were turning 18 this year. It'd be a whole hell of a lot easier to get out of this."

"I just don't want you to feel bad. You're not the only one who's a liar, Ponyboy."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"I shouldn't tell you…"

"Iris…"

She bounces through the kitchen, a smile on her lips. I wonder who she was in real life. The way she acts makes me think she was someone important.

"Let me tell you something about your big brother, Ponyboy Curtis. He has quit school. Just for you."

Blood rushes to my face. "What?" I prop a hand on the counter.

"He has been lying. He quit to save money for the surgery. He and Sodapop have opted not to tell you. They've known for weeks, while you've stayed blind to it."

"I don't believe this." Anger and amazement courses through my body. That Darry would lie and then give me grief for doing the same. That he'd drop out when he's worked so hard. It can't be because of me. Not again.

"Believe it," Iris whispers as the front door opens. Then, she's gone.

OoO

Iris is back and we watch through the fire glass. I resist the urge to scold her until this fight is done with.

Darry storms into the kitchen. "You are in deep shit, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy wheels around. His face sheet white and troubled. He jabs a finger at his oldest brother. "No, Darry, you are!"

Darry, caught off guard, blinks. It'd be funny if the conversation weren't so serious.

"You quit school. How could you quit? How?" The pain in Ponyboy's voice and eyes is obvious. His voice cracks. "You'd never let me get away with that and you know it."

"That is not important," Darry says, his voice an octave lower. "_You_ are. And I don't know what you were doing trying to keep that phone call from me, but it's already settled, Ponyboy. I called the doctor and we're meeting next week."

"It is important!" Pony shouts. "Because you lied and you yell at me when I lie but it's not fair. You don't listen to me. You don't care what I want."

He's good and worked up now. Iris has seen to that. Beside me, she's smiling calmly.

Darry sees it too. "I care," he says slowly. "I care about _you_, kiddo."

"No you don't." Pony says it to be cruel. Regrets it the second he does. But it works. Darry falters and Ponyboy plows ahead. "Go back to school. Just go back and enroll. _Please_, Dar."

"Ponyboy, how do you expect me to do this? You oughta see our bank account, if you think I can afford the surgery and school. And I hate to break it to you, but it's an easy choice."

"I told you before Darry, I don't want it."

Darry raises his hand. "I am not fighting with you about this. I'm sick of fighting. You're listening to me. End of story."

"I won't."

The muscle in Darry's jaw jumps. He's trying to keep an even temper but Ponyboy isn't making it easy.

"Are you telling me you'd rather have me go to college than you do the surgery? Is that what you're saying?" Ponyboy's quiet and Darry swears. "God damn it, Ponyboy. I don't know what's going through your head."

He takes a step forward. "You gotta let me in, kid."

Ponyboy jerks away. He's breathing heavy now, sweat beading on his forehead. His heart pumps hard. "If you quit I'll never forgive you – do you get it, Darry? You gotta go back."

Darry, tired, hurt, says, "You can be pissed at me but that ain't going to change a thing."

Ponyboy leaves the kitchen. Leaves the house.

OoO

As the door clatters shut, Darry Curtis swears. He slams a hand against the wall. He doesn't know how to fight with his youngest brother any more. Ponyboy's not so much rebellious as stubborn and he doesn't get why Ponyboy doesn't want the help. He knows something is off.

Darry wonders when they've all gotten into the habit of leaving the house when things get tough. When they fight. It started with Ponyboy. Then Soda. Darry does it too. They do it to cool off, allow space. Darry's not sure what his parents would think.

"Ponyboy will trust me now," Iris says. "He will stay by my side."

"Is that what you're trying to do, Iris?" I ask. "Control him?"

She says, "So many things, Everett."

OoO

"Hey, kid, you just missed your brother and—"

"Darry dropped out."

"What?"

"He dropped out of school."

"Man…" Two-Bit whistles and finishes drying off the glass in his hands. He shelves it and turns back. "That's the pits, Ponyboy."

I lean against the bar, propping myself up with my palms. Colors swim hazy in my vision. I suck in air. "You didn't know?"

"What?" Squinting, he looks at me close. "Kid, maybe you should sit down…"

"But you didn't know?"

"No, kid, I didn't."

That makes me feel better. That at least someone else was in the dark. Soda knew, I think. He knew. I kept a secret too – am keeping secrets – but this doesn't make it go down any easier. Darry was supposed to go to college. It was really the only thing he wanted; instead he got two kids and a stack of bills.

Two-Bit's staring at me so I finally decide to sit on the barstool and stop fidgeting. "Can I have some water?" I ask when I realize he already has a glass out.

OoO

"What do you mean, he just left?" Soda asks, after Darry explains the situation. His voice is louder than normal. Every since he left the bar with Steve he's been feeling that something had been off. And now he's arrived home to find the youngest one gone.

"I'm tellin' you, Soda. He just walked out." Darry holds up a hand. "I know. I blew up. If it makes you feel any better, he held his own pretty damn well."

"Well, it doesn't," Soda says, irritated.

"Look, he shouldn't have kept from us what he did. That surgery ain't an option. You know that."

Soda exhales and glances at the ceiling, not sure what's going on with Ponyboy. "Yeah. I do."

"Just let him cool off, man," Steve says. "You know how that kid is."

"I can't wait," Soda says. "I gotta go find him."

Slowly, Darry reaches for his jacket. He doesn't know what's going on around his house. The tension is thick. Deciding Soda won't stay put, and not wanting both of his brothers MIA, Darry says, "_I'll_ go out, see if I can find him. You stay put."

OoO

Deciding to switch scenes, I go find Ponyboy. I don't agree with Iris's tactics but at least the brothers will talk.

Two-Bit Mathews is trying to convince Ponyboy to stay at the bar, not wanting the boy to go wander around town. "Look, just sit tight, Ponyboy. Shoot some pool and I'll take you home after my shift. An hour, tops."

"Two-Bit…"

"Do this and I'll owe you. I'll owe you a freebie." He waggles his eyebrows.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ponyboy mutters, but he moves off to sit in a dimly lit corner booth. The lamp above flickers as I walk by and Ponyboy says to the air, "Everett, go away."

I chuckle.

"Yes, Everett, go away."

Iris stands in front of the booth. Pony groans and buries his face in his hands. "Not you too…"

She sits. Heads turn in the bar. She's no longer in the dress, instead wearing the pants they call blue jeans and some sort of flowing shirt.

"You know, my child, your attitude is getting wearisome. As are these ridiculous clothes." Iris grips one of his wrists and draws it away from his face. "I thought we were beginning to get along?"

"That's debatable," Ponyboy says. He squirms in the booth.

"Well, I care for you greatly. You're doing all the right things, Ponyboy. Your life will turn out. Please just trust me."

Her charm turns on. Fate has a way of hypnotizing humanity. Ponyboy nods. I'm the one who doesn't trust her. Anything she can do to hold someone in her spell, she'll do it.

OoO

Even though Darry told Soda to stay put, he and Steve go back to the bar. Soda, the inside inkling telling him where his youngest brother is, was right again. Ponyboy's in a booth with a dark-haired woman.

"I'm impressed," Steve says to Two-Bit. "You're working a full-time job and babysitting the kid."

Throwing Steve a smile, Two-Bit asks Soda, "I tried to keep him here long as I could. Who's the chick?"

"I ain't got the slightest." Soda walks in Pony's direction.

OoO

"Why, hello." Iris turns her face toward a confused-looking Soda. She extends a hand. They shake. "I'm one of Ponyboy's teachers."

"You're a teacher?" Soda asks, taking her in. It's a hard sell; Iris is gorgeous and youthful. She almost looks out-of-place in a town like Tulsa. Not of this earth, I think and then inwardly wince at the phrasing.

They're still holding hands.

"I just wanted to wish him well in his upcoming college career." She stands, breaking their connection. To me, she says, "Ponyboy, I'll be seeing you."

Iris disappears around the corner and the light above us starts moving. I glance up. Soda says, "I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't do this, Ponyboy."

"Do what? _Lie_?"

"Don't be mad at us." When I don't say anything, Soda sits across from me in the chair. "We only thought—"

"_No_. You should have told me about Darry. You two always keep things from me. Important things." I think of the fight with Holt Skelter two years ago, all the secrets we had.

"What about what you did? You think Darry wouldn't find out about the phone call?"

"I can't do the surgery, Soda. You don't understand."

"Then tell me so I do."

It's tempting but Iris's warning to not let my brothers in on what's going on rings heavy in my head. I lower my eyes. "I can't."

Frustrated, Soda's handsome face clouds over. "Pony, when you talk like that it makes me think you don't get what's really goin' on. It makes me think you don't care what happens to you."

"I care, Soda."

"Yeah, well try acting like it a little bit. You scare me. It's like you've given up. And you can't do that."

"I'm not. I just don't think it will help, is all."

"It has to."

I don't know what to say anymore. How to stall. I can keep fighting and pushing but my brothers won't give up. And they'd never understand if I told them. I need Iris to tell me what to do.

Desperate, Soda searches my eyes. Reaches over to grip my hand. "Just go to the appointment. For me. Please."

The light above us goes off. I tell Soda okay.

OoO

_Pardon typos. _

_You know I love it when you review, right?_

_Thanks to all who have done so. Thanks for reading. Just thanks for being spiffy._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	9. Scheduled

Scheduled

OoO

Soda takes Ponyboy home and gets him into bed.

Darry arrives home about an hour later, back from driving all over town and making the usual stops: the track, Buck's, Main Street. "How'd you know?" he asks Soda who's sitting at the kitchen table smoking. He doesn't bother telling Soda to put it out.

Soda ashes the cigarette. "I just did, Dar."

Hidden darkness turns deep inside Darry Curtis. He'd never say it, act on it unless it was brought out. But it's that little green monster – jealousy. He'll never have Soda's relationship with Ponyboy. Soda's always been the confidante; Darry's always been kept at a distance.

"That's been happening a lot, Soda."

Darry thinks back to two years ago, when Ponyboy's dreams were coming true. The rumble. Holt Skelter. A hurt Soda.

Soda's come far since then. Twenty years old. Still easy-going, carefree, but there's a seriousness about him. He's in sync with Darry and now instead of being the 17-year-old he was, he's an equal. He helps run the house, pay the bills; things he's glad to do. He's so much more than a high school dropout.

"I don't know why," Soda slowly says. "But yeah. You're right. At least I found him."

"He okay?"

"He's got something on his mind. But I don't know what that is, Dar."

Soda takes a long, last drag, then stamps out the smoke.

OoO

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset," Darry says, catching me as I'm brushing my teeth the next morning. Exhausted and confused, I don't have any fight left. The same goes for Darry. His face is drawn, worried. He looks like he hasn't been sleeping.

"I should have but I didn't. Kiddo, I'm sorry. But Pony, you can't just leave like that. It's not healthy, it's not safe."

Sighing, I sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"I know you're mad at me but I'm doing this."

I shake my head. "Surgery isn't going to work."

"You don't know that."

Trying to ignore him, shut him out and shut him down, I cover my eyes. I've heard these same words two years ago and I'm hearing them now. His voice booms deep. "I want you to stay home tomorrow, Ponyboy, and get some sleep."

I don't look up until he's gone.

OoO

"As you heard on the phone," Dr. Rhodes says. "It's good news." She flips through a stack of papers. "After evaluating the case we decided we could make it work."

"Thank you," Darry says. He's standing, leaning back against the wall. Soda and I sit in the chairs; Soda perched on the very edge like he's expecting to bail out at any second. We've been here an hour; my brothers missing their jobs and needed pay for this.

"Although, I do wish you would have returned my calls sooner." Dr. Rhodes frowns, examining my file. "We did have a few earlier openings but those unfortunately have been filled."

"I'm sorry," Darry says. "There was uh, miscommunication and it—"

"I didn't tell him you called," I interrupt, deciding to come clean. "I still don't want to do it."

"I see." She asks Darry, "But you're prepared to schedule?"

"We are."

"How soon can we get him in?" Soda asks. He's been quiet so far, only now speaking up.

"I would say late October."

I bite my lip and try not to seem relieved. But it's good news. Now I can make it through the summer and get this done with. I can avoid the surgery until then.

Stricken, Soda looks at Darry. "But that – that's too far away."

"Ma'am," Darry says, straightening up. "Is there anything we can do to push it up?"

"Not at this time," Dr. Rhodes says. "We have others scheduled on the waiting list. But I will make a note that if there are any, uh, cancellations, that your brother be bumped up." She scribbles something in my file. I take it cancellations mean deaths and apparently Soda gets it too because his face goes bleach white.

Dr. Rhodes shuts my file. She smiles, her teeth straight and large. "There. You're on the books."

OoO

Darry doesn't speak to me until we're in the truck and driving home. "Well, I guess you're pretty damn happy, aren't you? You got what you wanted, Ponyboy. You got out of it. For now."

"Darry…" Soda warns. He keeps his eyes on the window, scenery flying by in a mess of color. Darry's got the speed ramped up fast on the truck.

Sandwiched between my brothers, I shift. "I'm sorry, Dar."

Ignoring Soda, ignoring me, Darry continues in a tight voice. "I don't understand you anymore, Ponyboy. I hope to hell you have a good reason for screwing yourself over like this. I hope we –I hope _you_ – can wait until October."

"Darry!" Soda's frowning, his face creased in anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

The truck pulls into our driveway. Darry cuts the engine. "Trying to talk some sense into him."

Then Darry's gone, storming up to the front door.

Soda watches the screen door clatter. He spreads his long fingers on the dash and turns to me. "He shouldn't have said that."

"He's just upset," I say.

Soda swears under his breath.

OoO

Steve whistles when he enters the house. "Who died?"

I laugh. I know what he means; the house is tense and quiet. Lights dim, stagnant air. "I pissed off Darry."

"Let me guess," Steve says. "Now Soda's pissed."

I close my book and stretch out on the couch. "Steve, you win a prize."

"Well? How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"The doctor, idiot."

"They scheduled me for October."

"That long?"

"Yeah. That long."

Leaning back against the door, Steve crosses his arms. "You don't seem too heartbroken about it." I wait for it and then he winces. "Shit, kid. I didn't mean—"

I smirk. "Don't go gettin' all nice on me because I think I'll die of shock."

"God damn it, Ponyboy," Steve snaps. "Darry oughta wring your neck for what you did."

"I don't need this from you, man."

"Yeah, well you're gonna get it." He sits next to me on the couch. "You stupid kid, you know it's more than your ass on the line if you get worse. Huh? Don't you?"

The angry worry in his voice makes me cut off my retort. I glance at my hands. A door slams somewhere in the house. Lowering his voice and clearing his throat, Steve says, "Just – just be smart. Whatever you do."

OoO

Now that I'm off the hook for the surgery for at least six months, I start to breathe easier. Darry and Soda pick up extra shifts; so many that I hardly see them. I'm the one to start dinner and when they come home late in the evening, they're tired. It's awful they're working so hard and once again I hate Iris and Everett for putting us in this situation. It's different when it affects just me, but when it's my brothers, it's worse.

Darry's still upset and he barely talks to me. I get it. I just keep my head low and try to stay out of trouble. Soda and Darry keep their distance from each other too. I can't tell if it's the strangeness the Black Fates are brewing up in the town or if they're genuinely angry with each other.

I start work too. It's easy, mostly shelving books and helping out customers. But it gets me out of the house and around books and for that I'm grateful.

The other thing that happens during the next week is the odd thump in my chest. My heart starts doing this low murmuring thing. Like it's beating hard, beating underwater. It feels heavier in my chest, a lead weight.

It's strange. It probably shouldn't be happening but I don't tell anyone.

Instead, I get out there and live.

OoO

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to find a book on female anatomy."

I climb off of the short ladder, books in my hands. "Does Kathy know about this?"

Two-Bit runs a finger down a row of books, thumping their spines. "Preferably one with brightly colored pictures."

"I don't think that'll help you, Two-Bit."

"And here I thought you had all the answers, Ponyboy Curtis." He gives me a wry grin, gestures to the small shop. "So this is where the magic happens?"

I chuckle, and move to the cash register. He follows. "Yeah. It's quiet and easy." I set the stack of books down and lean against the counter.

"I'm sure Darry's happy about that."

"I don't know what Darry's thinking these days. I ain't his favorite right now." I shrug. "Can't exactly blame him."

"Aw, you know ol' muscles," Two-Bit says. "He ain't really mad. Probably just stressed out."

"Yeah…"

I trail off as a customer enters the store, bells dinging overhead. A rail-thin man with a gaunt face. I say hello, he nods and moves off into the aisles of books. Two-Bit wrinkles his nose and waves a hand in front of it.

"Wooo, little doggie," he says in a low voice. "That guy could use a shower."

I watch the thin man search the stacks. He keeps pulling out book after book, checking inside and leaving them out of place to be shelved.

Two-Bit rests his elbows on the counter. "So what do you say we all go out next weekend? Maybe catch a movie, play some pool?"

I eye him suspiciously; Two-Bit saying he'll see a movie is like Soda saying he just finished reading _Moby Dick_. Ain't gonna happen.

Two-Bit laughs. "Glory, kid. I'm just trying to get you out of the house. Hustle up some fun."

"Sure, sounds good." I smile and say, "Now get outta here. I got work to do and you ain't helpin."

We say goodbye and then he's out the door, bells tinkling above again.

Curious about the man in the stacks, wondering if he needs help finding a book, I meander through the aisles. I pass through them all and there's no sign of him. I shiver, the air in the store suddenly chilled. The sky outside is dark and heavy with rain.

I follow the trail of books he's left. Picking one up, I frown at the title: _Worlds in Collision_. Another: _Life Against Death_. And another: _Treatise on the Gods_.

Creeped out, I hastily shelve the books and hurry to the front of the store. I'm the only one in it. The bells above the door still.

OoO

Ponyboy asks Iris, "Was that one of them?" and she nods. Sips her tea.

He ponders; his young face thoughtful. "But why would it just leave?"

"Plotting," Iris says.

"Planning," I say.

"Famine," Iris says. "That was Famine. This one will be tough. He is hungry. Your city will suffer. While it is here, crops will die, more will starve on the streets, people will be unkind. It is the way of the times."

Troubled, Ponyboy bites his lips. I hear his unanswered question and say, "The books he left were warnings. Hints as to what's to come."

Iris asks, "Your heart hurts worse?"

He nods.

"Then we're on the right track." Her violet eyes burning, she grips Pony by the chin and says, "It will happen soon."

OoO

"Somethin sure smells good," Soda says, popping into the kitchen. I'm sitting on the counter reading a book. I glance up. It's seven o'clock and Soda's just home from work. His DX cap is on backwards and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

The radio is on, the reporter detailing three fights that have broken out in downtown Tulsa, and the record rainfall we've been having. It's been raining for a week straight, with no signs of stopping.

"Should we wait for Darry?" I ask as Soda starts scrubbing his hands in the sink.

"Nah," Soda says. "He called me from work. He ain't sure when he's gonna be home."

I hop off the counter and slowly start setting the table for two. Though Darry's been scarce lately, he usually ends up making it home for dinner. Soda hasn't been himself either; too serious and quiet.

"I'm sorry you guys have to work so much."

Soda grabs the pot of stew and we sit down. "It ain't that much more, Pone. Just a few overtime shifts." Sloppily, he plops hefty spoonfuls in each of our dishes. I pick up my spoon but stare at the bowl. The hunger isn't there.

Soda doesn't pick up his spoon either. Instead, he's staring at me. He says, "But yeah, I know what you mean, kiddo. I don't think I've seen you for more than four hours straight. How you've been feeling?"

I go to lie, to make something up, but his dark eyes are so intense I can't. He'd know. My skin pricks. "I'm okay. It's just that, uh…"

"Spill, Ponyboy," Soda says.

"My heart feels weird lately." I shake my head. "But it probably just comes with the territory."

"Here." Putting his spoon down, Soda stretches his arms over and rests a palm against the left side of my chest. Instantly the space his hand is covering gets warm and tingly. Electric-like. My heart does its odd thumb.

In a strained voice, Soda says, "Pony, that's—"

"What's goin on?" We glance up and the voice is Darry. Broad and tall in the kitchen entry. He looks exhausted.

Soda drops his hand, breaking the connection. "Nothing." He looks down at his palm and balls his hand into a fist. "You're early."

"Rain sent us home," Darry says, running a hand through his wet hair.

"I made dinner," I pipe up.

"Smells great, Pony," Darry says. He gives me a smile and it's the first time in a week when he hasn't just grunted at me. "I'll go wash up and come eat with you guys."

He leaves and then Soda looks at me. He swallows. "You can't hide stuff from us. Not anymore, Pony."

OoO

Soda's thinking they shouldn't be working so hard. They shouldn't be working so _much_. Darry's on a mission to plow through and work, get the money, but they need to spend time with Ponyboy. The surgery's so far away, what if – what if…

He shakes his head and lights a smoke. The flame illuminates his face in the dark. He paces the sidewalk in front of the house. Every so often a car will drive by.

The little voice continues. What if it's all for nothing? You work hard but it's too late. You wasted time. He felt the heart, felt the strained beat. Abnormal. Awful.

"Shit," Soda says to the dark. "Shit." He takes a long drag.

I watch from my post across the street. This may be an important moment. I drift closer. Wonder if Iris is watching through the fire glass.

Soda tosses the cigarette to the sidewalk, grinding it out with the tip of his boot. He rests a hand against his mouth and breathes. He thinks, finally acknowledges, making it real instead of just playing it off –

_I felt my brother. I can feel him. Holy shit._

I take my hat off. I'm rooting for this young man.

OoO

A day later, Darry comes to talk to me. I should have expected it. I get the cold shoulder for a week and now we're back to normal. As normal as we can get at least.

"You gotta eat something, Ponyboy."

"What?"

Sighing, Darry sets a glass of water and my bottle of pills on my nightstand. He perches on the end of my bed. "You're losing weight, kiddo."

I curl my legs underneath me. "I just haven't been hungry. Nothing sounds good." I uncap the bottle of pills, pour three into my hand and chase them with the water. I'm not sure why but lately my appetite is gone. I make a note to ask Everett if he's behind it.

"Listen," Darry says. "I should be around more. I've been working a ton but I'm going to try to be here when you are."

"It's okay, Dar. Honest. You're just doin your best."

"Maybe so, but still, Ponyboy, I oughta be around."

I give him a crooked smile. It's a rare occasion when Darry opens up, especially to me. I know he's really trying and I haven't been easy on him.

Darry runs a hand down his grizzled chin. "I know Two-Bit was talkin about all you guys goin out this Saturday. I work but I was thinkin' I could try and make it out after my shift."

"Whoa," Soda says, stopping in the doorway. "Darry Curtis stayin out past curfew? I don't know if you can handle that."

Chuckling, Darry twists to glance over his shoulder. "Keep talking, Sodapop."

"Yeah, well, we're letting Two-Bit pick," Soda says. "So who knows what we're gonna get."

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_Semi-early chapter for you all. Please read and review._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	10. Fun House

_Maybe a cliffie? Not too bad. Naaah. I don't think._

Fun House

OoO

Crops die. The pouring rains cannot even raise them.

Dark skies happen at odd times.

Crime increases. Slight but it's there. The news picks it up. More people start locking their doors.

Tulsa is strange and so are the people. Too many things are being stirred all at once.

OoO

"So who were you?"

"Who was I?"

"Yeah, before you were…death?"

Ponyboy's looking at me with questioning eyes and I appreciate this intimate time we have. He's my favorite. I must admit this. I saved him. I'm partial. We've been having more of our talks in dreams; I'm trying not to tire him out so much.

"Iris wipes the memories clean. We never know. We don't remember."

"Really?" He frowns. "I'd hate that. Aren't you ever curious?"

"Not very much anymore. I've been Death for a long time, Ponyboy. It truly is who I am. When I retire, I'll get the memories back. Fate sends us to some semblance of our former life."

"Retire? When do you retire?"

"When this is all over."

"Oh," he says. Worry clouds his face. I go to ask why but then Darry's hollering that breakfast is ready and Ponyboy comes out of the dream.

OoO

Maybe it's nothing but I can't stop wondering – if Everett retires, what will happen to me?

Though he's caused trouble, he's always looked out for me. Without him…there'll be someone new. Someone new and Iris. I don't know if I'll ever get out of this. If I'll ever—

"Pony?" Darry places a hand on the back of my neck. I glance down and realize there's a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. "You're zonin' out, kiddo…"

I pick up a spoon. "Just thinking about something." Darry watches me for a long minute. He pours himself a cup of coffee.

OoO

"You know how Pony is," Soda says, trying to reassure his brother. "He's always thinking. He's a smart kid."

"I know he is," Darry says with a slight frown. "I just…well, hell, I just want him to talk to us if something's wrong. I don't want him to keep it in."

Soda smirks. "This coming from a guy who never talks."

"I'm trying here, Sodapop."

"I know you are, Dar. You're doing good. Pony's fine."

"He talks to you?"

"He does," Soda says, hesitant. Not wanting to hurt Darry's feelings if Ponyboy hasn't opened up. "Sometimes. When he wants."

Soda claps Darry on the back and hops out of the truck. Darry lets it idle out in front of the DX. Soda shuts the door and hangs in the window. His words braver than he feels. "He just doesn't want us to worry. That's why he's quiet, Dar. Don't let it get to you."

Soda smiles. "I'll see you tonight? You still comin' out?"

Darry nods. Soda raps a hand against the side of the truck and walks off.

Darry waits until Soda gets inside. His jaw tight, he squeezes fists around the steering wheel.

OoO

"May I ask what you're doing?"

Iris smile benignly. "The bee in his bonnet?"

"Phrases like that aren't used today, Iris. But yes. That."

"I'm just having a little fun. Testing the waters."

I turn away from her and go to the fire glass. Iris is toying with Darry Curtis. The man's tough and strong but I'm not sure how he'll fare against Fate.

OoO

The lights are bright and the noises loud. The smell of grease, friend food and burnt popcorn. The local fair is Two-Bit's choice of hangout tonight. It's not exactly my favorite place but he put effort into getting us all together so I make it a point to have fun.

He carries a beer wrapped in a paper bag and shuffles along, giving the play by play of a fight Tim Shepherd got into the other night at his bar. "I tell ya, Ponyboy, they just all come to me, they drink and they can't wait to show off…"

Soda and Steve are meeting us here when they get off work. Darry too. I never realized how hard it's been lately to get us all in one spot at one time. Except for when I've been sick. And that's even worse.

"What do you say we hit up the fun house, Ponyboy? Take a stroll through that rickety shack."

Rickety is right. The sloped and junky fun house sits between the ferris wheel and a hot dog cart. Neon lights blink, a clown beckons in passing kids. I raise an eyebrow. "Ain't we a little old for this, Two-Bit?"

"We'll never be too old, Ponyboy Curtis." He chugs his beer, then tosses it in the trash. "C'mon, kid, humor me while we wait for those JD's."

OoO

Iris's brow is wrinkled. "This feels like a trap." She mutters a foreign curse word. Always eloquent. "This is Chaos. I cannot control it when it pops up like this."

"Shall I go?" I reach for my hat.

"Yes. Help him."

OoO

Inside the fun house, I realize why I've never liked them. They're creepy and they're dark. They remind me of my dreams. Things lurking in corners. It's quiet, Two-Bit and I the only ones inside. An odd smell lingers in the air.

We make our way up to the second level, the stairs crooked and hard to climb. I grip the banister and mutter to a huffing Two-Bit, "Next time, I pick where we hang out."

"The library is not an option, kid."

We enter a new room. Mirrors line the walls. There's someone else in the dark.

OoO

They get to the lip of the entrance and Soda freezes. Steve turns. "Yeah, I know you don't want to be here either, buddy, but—Soda?"

Soda's heart beats fast. The pit in his stomach churns. It's far, but he feels it. The thread pulling him close to his brother. I follow along.

"Man, what's goin on?"

"Nothing," Soda says, snapping out of it. Trying to shake it off but walking fast. "Let's just find them."

OoO

It's the bum from the bookstore. Hunched over, he's a skeleton. Starved. His arms are the size of twigs. My stomach growls and he turns a beady eye my way. His frame's elongated in one of the mirrors, his torso about ten feet tall.

"Just uh…" Two-Bit's voice echoes. "Hanging out up here for kicks, buddy?" He chuckles and evaluates himself in one of the mirrors, his body squat and short. "Pony, would you get a load of this?" He flexes a distorted bicep.

Slow, so slow, the bum takes a step.

"Two-Bit," I say, keeping my voice even. "We should go, we should get outta here."

The last thing I want is my friend involved. The bum nods like he can hear me. I gawk.

"Too creepy for you, Pone?" Two-Bit asks with a chuckle. "I gotta admit, I even think—" He wrinkles his nose at the stench creeping on the floor. His eyes get wide when he squints at the bum in the dark space. "Hey – you're from the bookstore. Pony, do you know this guy?"

"No. I don't." The heart in my chest could explode. It's pumping fast. It's a Black Fate. Why it's just standing there is baffling. The growl in my stomach grows.

I move closer to Two-Bit. He frowns.

Two-Bit's a nice guy.

But Two-Bit's also a greaser. And he's smart. The easy-going look falls from his face and is suddenly replaced with distrust. He looks at the bum and then at me. "Well, kid, I take it that's our cue to get outta here."

When he speaks, the bum's voice is melodic and calm. "Pony, I want to talk to you."

Something dark starts flapping in the corner of the mirror.

OoO

I should be helping Ponyboy. But I cannot. Fascinated, I watch Sodapop head in the correct direction of where Ponyboy is. He doesn't know – he just goes. Steve hoofs it along, his frown deepening as Soda pushes through the crowd.

OoO

Two-Bit sees the dark flapping too; a bird-like thing. The bum shuffles forward, hand outstretched. "Ponyboy."

Two-Bit steps in front of me. My friend is confused by what's happening but staying in charge. His voice is hard. "Man, I don't want a problem with you; but you try and touch this kid, and you're gonna have one."

The bum says, "Pony, you must hear me out. Hear me. You have the hunger."

A mirror flickers and this time it's a skeleton. Just bones on the bum. He staggers forward, rib cage stretching. Two-Bit grabs my arm and shoves me toward the exit. "Move it, Ponyboy, get outta here!"

Ripping my eyes away from the bum, I begin to run, stumbling blindly down the stairs, Two-Bit at my heels.

"You must listen!" the bum shouts.

We run. Fast.

Footsteps follow.

OoO

I'm too late to offer help.

Soda and Steve are almost to the fun house when the front doors burst open, Ponyboy and Two-Bit spewing forth. Famine's right behind them. To anyone else, he resembles a homeless man. Tired, worn, hungry. Starved for what he can't get.

To me, to Iris, maybe to Ponyboy, he's a skeleton. A Black Fate.

Soda and Steve rush forward. Someone screams for security.

Ponyboy trips. Two-Bit tries to help him but he's shoved away by an invisible force. He hits the side of the tinny fun house but then rebounds. Long, bony fingers grab Ponyboy's wrist. They lift him up, up, up. Pony screams.

Famine stretches its mouth wide and—

With a fierce swear, Two-Bit knocks the bum away. He and Ponyboy hit the ground. Two-Bit scooting back on his hands, dragging Ponyboy with him, arm wrapped around Pony's waist. Their faces wild and frightened. The bum moves close—

A cop tackles Famine.

Soda hits the ground. He yells once to get their attention. Two-Bit lets Pony go. Arms flying out, Pony launches himself at his brother, rocking them both backwards. Soda holds him tight, feeling Ponyboy's heart pound.

"Holy shit!" Two-Bit yells, hopping up and smearing his hair back like he's doing a frantic dance. "Shit, man!" He paces, watching as the cops handcuff the bum. He covers his mouth. Steve's beside him, telling him to walk it off.

Adrenaline flows heavy.

And then Darry Curtis is there, running across the dirt lot to where his brothers are.

OoO

I keep my eyes shut and take a breath. Gently, Soda uncoils me from his arms. We're in the mud, covered in grime and peanut shells. "You okay?" he asks, eyes wild. "Kiddo, talk to me…"

"I'm okay…" I glance to my right.

"He had to have been on something," Two-Bit's saying to Steve, as they hustle over. "He just came at us like a goddamn crazy person." Kneeling, Two-Bit shakily smiles. "How about that for a night out, huh, kid?"

I laugh. Soda shakes his head. "Jesus, Two-Bit…"

"What the hell happened?" a voice booms, and Darry's in the dirt now. His eyes follow the cop leading away the bum. The bum glances over his shoulder.

"Some creep went after Pony," Two-Bit says, giving the bum the finger. He shakes his head. "Started talking nuts and went off. Chased us out of the fuckin' fun house."

Darry evaluates my face. He puts a hand out. He opens his mouth—

The dark flapping thing from the fun house mirror flies inside and disappears down Darry's throat.

I cry out, "No!" and lunge forward, away from Soda. I grab Darry around the neck.

"_What? What is it?_" Untangling himself, Darry grips both of my hands, keeping me still, pulling me close. His eyes are soft and blue. Searching, always searching. He cups my chin. "Pony, are you hurt?"

"No – No, I ain't—"

"Then what is it?"

My heart pounds. They're all staring at me. I can't talk. I don't know what to say. I don't know what I just saw.

OoO

Iris wheels around. Her face is wild. "Bring me Ponyboy. Tonight!"

OoO

I pace. I've never been so scared. "What's in him? What's in my brother? _Iris_?" I nearly shout when she doesn't answer.

She glances at the scene before us. In the real world, I'm asleep in bed. Darry and Soda linger in my door away, arms crossed, talking. Talking. Like they always do. It's all they do.

"Famine unleashed darkness into your brother. He is now a host for the badness to come."

"What is that? What does that mean?"

"It means we must push up our plans."

Stunned, I stare. Everett steps up. "The darkness is evil. A mark in Darrel that will spread unless we stop the Black Fates faster. It's imperative that they find you."

"This was not how it was supposed to go," Iris seethes. She speaks like she's talking to herself. Maybe she is. "We are stronger than they. They would find you. I would send them below. We fix your heart. You go to college. It was supposed to be easy." She glares at Everett.

"You should have been there tonight instead of fawning after Sodapop."

"Iris, I hardly think—"

"Stop!" I run a hand through my hair. My eyes sting. "Just tell me. What'll happen to Darry?"

They glance at each other. Finally, Iris moves forward. She touches my arm, electricity on her fingertips. A calm flows through my skin, into my bones and—

"Don't," I say, stepping away from her charm. Breaking our connection. "I know what you're doing. Please. My brother."

She smiles sadly. "Slowly, he will change. He will not be the same. Inside, it will not be him, Ponyboy, but the Black Fate's destruction. He will not be aware. It will eat and eat at him. You must know this. He may fade in and out, but in the end, if we don't fix it, he will not recover."

"How do we fix him?"

"We cannot. Until all the Black Fates are entirely defeated. Only then will the darkness fade."

I take a breath. Anything. Anything for Darry. For my brothers.

"Tell me what to do."

"We must be fast. You must listen to me."

OoO

The floor creaks. Darry says, "You oughta be in bed, Ponyboy." He sighs as I shuffle out from the dark hallway.

For Darry, he's up late. Worrying, probably. I'm worrying too. About what Iris and Everett have told me. Unable to sleep, I just had to see him. Darry's in flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt that shows off his muscles.

"I guess tonight didn't turn out so fun, did it?" he asks.

"None of this was supposed to happen," I murmur.

His face turns sad, like he's thinking of my heart problem when I really mean him. "I know it wasn't."

I move closer. Squint in the dark. I can't help it. Signs, all I'll be looking for now. I feel so sick. I don't want this to happen. I don't want my brother affected because of me.

"Are you okay, Darry? Do you feel okay?"

He gives me a funny look. "Course I do. And I should be asking you that."

"Aw, I'm alright."

"I'm serious, Pony. After tonight, I'm worried about you. All the stress and—"

"Darry, I'm fine. I'm keeping out of trouble ain't I? The medicine seems like it's working."

"It ain't a fix," he says. "It ain't a fix until October." I stare at him until he sighs and pats the couch cushion. His face is soft in the glow of the TV. "C'mere, kiddo."

I do. I climb onto the couch and relax into the crook of his arm. I close my eyes. I hope something awful.

OoO

Steve's curious.

It's only natural. They've all witnessed it, off and on for the last couple of years. But the other night, at the fair, Steve saw it. Really saw it. If it weren't his best friend, he'd ignore it. He's good at ignoring things. But not with Sodapop.

He can't play it off anymore.

Steve's been thinking about the right way to ask this particular question, when Soda brings it up for him.

"What's with you, Steve?" Soda asks. He snaps a grease rag at Steve as he crosses the shop floor to flip the OPEN sign to CLOSED, stuffing the rag in his back pocket. "You been quiet all day. Evie on your case again?"

"I got a question for you, Soda. I got a question about Ponyboy."

Soda pauses at the window, bristling. He's used to Steve and Ponyboy's bickering; but he also knows Steve can be an asshole when he wants to be.

I watch all this from the bed of a broken 1950s Chevrolet. I prefer cars from the 30s; they had true class.

"What about my brother?"

"How'd you know?"

Soda turns around. "How'd I know what?"

"Where he was the other night? At the fair. How'd you know that?"

"It was just a feeling, Steve. That's all."

"Pretty big feeling."

The two friends stare at each other. Steve's not jealous, just truly curious. Soda's sick of lying, of ignoring it, but he doesn't have an answer. There's _something_ there, but why it's there, Soda's at a loss. Finally, Soda says with a shrug, "I don't know, Steve. It's weird, I get it. But I honest-to-god don't know."

Steve raises his hands. "Hey, I don't care. As much as your brother gets into trouble, I'd say it's a damn good thing."

Soda smiles.

The phone rings and Steve walks away to bark out a hello. Soda flips the sign to CLOSED. Outside it starts to rain. Thick sheets of water drench Tulsa.

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_Thanks for reading! Hope everyone had a great Fourth of July._

_As always, reviews would be fab._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	11. Fade Away

_Crazy shit be goin down. How's that for an author's note?_

_Enjoy._

Fade Away

OoO

A week goes by and I'm beginning to think Iris and Everett made it all up. Nothing's wrong with Darry. Nothing's inside. He's fine. But then one morning I notice he leaves for work without a watch. Darry always wears a watch. And though it's slight, it's out of character.

A day later, I notice three beer bottles in the trash.

The stack of bills that don't get paid.

When he's not working, he's parked in his recliner gripping the newspaper. Not even reading, just staring. Darry's appearance changes too. His face grows tight and plastic. His stance haggard. When I catch his eyes there's nothing there. Cold, glassy ice.

Soda works so much; they're never home at the same time, so he doesn't see it.

But it comes in spurts. Sometimes I see the blackness inside, and then sometimes he's really Darry. Normal; serious but safe. He's my brother. Just my brother.

OoO

I close up the bookstore, swearing when I step outside. The rain comes down in thick sheets. Water nearly up to my ankles on the sidewalk. The sun's dropping below the clouds. Zipping up my jacket, I walk fast down the sidewalk, keeping to the buildings, staying under the awnings.

Two blocks down the street, I pass an alley. I pause. Hunger blooms in my stomach; I realize I've forgotten to eat all day. It isn't a coincidence though, because when I go back, peer inside, there's the bum. Famine. Digging in the trash.

Rain pours down the dumpsters. I wipe hair from my face. Water in my mouth. I could drown out here and nobody would know.

I blink at the thought. It's dark. It's not mine.

"I've been wanting to talk to you," Famine growls. His ribs crack.

OoO

"Soda, can you quit pacing?" Darry says, rubbing his brow. "You're making me dizzy. He's fine."

"Where is he then?" Soda says. He peers through the blinds at the setting sun.

I stand beside and watch as well. Although, Iris's voice in my ear tells me I must go. The child's in trouble.

"You wanna go look?" Keith Mathews asks, not questioning. He's heard Steve's side. He's seen Soda. There's something between the two brothers. Two-Bit gets it. "Tell me where to go and I'll drive."

"He's been late before. He'll be late again. We shouldn't expect anything different," Darry says, a slight edge to his voice. There's hardness there. This Darry doesn't care. He's turning.

Two-Bit gives Soda a frown as Darry marches into the kitchen.

OoO

There's no time for conversation. Famine's quick. I try to dart out of the way as it draws itself up into skeletal form, long fingers reaching out, but the heart inside thumps and I stumble, collapse against the ground.

Oh, Jesus," I whisper as Famine moves closer. The bones smooth. The teeth straight and large. Only the eyes are human. Garbage swirls around its bandaged feet. The sky opens wider, lightning flashes.

"We want your good," it says. "Without that, we cannot rise. Rise we must."

I open my mouth. "I can trade—"

I suck in a scream as Famine's gnarled hand wraps around my throat. It begins to drag me up the brick wall.

OoO

Ponyboy Curtis dangles in Famine's sturdy grip. His fingers claw at Famine's hand but it's useless. Feet flailing, he hangs in the air.

Famine begins to chant. "The day when the earth must flood and burn is a day when we will come. And you shall be no more."

A crunch as Famine's hand tightens around Pony's thin throat. Pony lets out a whimper, his heart lurching. Unable to rally strength as his air's cut off his hands fall away, dangling at his side. Those green eyes roll back to whites and his body goes limp. It swings in Famine's grasp like a doll.

I descend and touch Famine's shoulder. Distraction is warranted.

It growls, twitching and drops Ponyboy to the alleyway floor. Ponyboy lands in a heap, face to the ground.

"Who's there?" it shrieks, the alleyway clouded with its voice. "Who is there?"

It cannot see me. I'm not on Iris's level. I'm an unseen observer. A helper. Quickly, I move to Ponyboy. I touch a finger on his chest and his heart beats. Only for a minute. Eyes glossy, like he's coming out of a dream, he raises his head, says, "Iris," and then passes out.

Standing above the collapsed child, Famine rumbles, "What is this Iris?"

It's quiet. Then she comes.

OoO

Fire. The alley is filled with fire.

Dazed, I suck in a gasp and crab-crawl backwards, splashing in the rising pool of water, until I slam into a brick wall. Another gigantic fireball explodes. Wincing, I bring my knees into my chest, my face into my knees. I can't tell where I am, what's happening. I just want it over with.

There's a scream and then utter quiet. Deathly.

I raise my head and Iris is on her knees. Her eyes crinkle as she smiles. "Very nice," she says.

I go to say something and touch my throat. It's on fire. So's my head. My chest. My heart. Briefly, I close my eyes. Already, I hurt. I haven't even stood up yet.

"Is it over?"

"It is. Famine has been vanquished."

Though it hurts, I laugh. "No one uses that word anymore."

"Don't they?" Offering a palm, she helps me to my feet. "I am old, Ponyboy. I am entitled."

I prop a hand against the wall. I watch the air, sensing Everett. "Thanks," I croak. "Wherever you are."

A streetlamp flickers in acknowledgment.

Iris begins to float. I glance up and realize it's still raining as droplets hit my eyes. I push hair away from my face. "Still your heart, Ponyboy," Iris calls down. "Go back home be with Soda."

OoO

Slowly, very slowly, the boy edges inside the house. He's aching all over. Down to the bones. A voice says, "Is that him?" and then his brothers and Keith Mathews pop their heads out of the kitchen.

"Cinderella's home," Two-Bit announces happily.

"Hey, Pony, where've you been…?" Soda trails off as Pony turns away from him. Pony pushes close to the door, like he's trying to hug it. Trying to hide. Inside his jacket, he has a hand pressed against his chest.

"Pony," Darry says, rapping on the wall to get their attention. "Go change. You're getting water all over the floor." He disappears into the kitchen. Two-Bit watches him go. Watches Pony and Soda.

Soda touches Pony's back. Says in a quiet voice, "What's goin on?"

Flinching, Pony dips his head. The weight of everything he's experienced today is heavy. Finally, Pony turns, and though his head is still down he faces his brother.

"Soda, I don't—"

Darry's sharp voice cuts the air. "Ponyboy! I ain't gonna keep dinner waiting all night."

Pony keeps his head down, wincing at Darry's tone. It's happening, he thinks. It's painful for the child. He feels responsible.

"Hey," Soda says. He brings his brother's face up, and smears the wet hair from Ponyboy's cool forehead. His eyes move to Pony's right arm, a wing near his side, the hand inside his jacket. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay." Pony edges away. "I'll go change so we can eat."

Soda watches him hurry off. When Pony's gone he shares a look with Keith Mathews. Keith raises both eyebrows, silently asking about Darry. "I have no goddamn idea," Sodapop says, frustrated.

It's only the beginning.

OoO

Night. Darry Curtis sits in his recliner. On the news the reporter discusses an alley fire in downtown Tulsa. Soda's with Ponyboy, both of them curled up in bed, asleep. Ponyboy feeling better, getting strength from his older brother. Soda can do that for him.

Tomorrow's July first.

Iris and I linger on the front porch of the Curtis residence, discussing what's happened between Famine and Ponyboy, how we've won again and I notice that her voice is strange. Tight and thick. The way she talks about Ponyboy Curtis. Her happy tone.

She's beginning to care. A scary thing for Fate.

OoO

"You're not gonna believe this," Soda's telling Darry when I come in from getting the mail. They're in the kitchen, unpacking groceries; a rare day they both have off together. Never-ending rain sounds loud on the roof, against the windows.

"A fight broke out at the Piggly Wiggly yesterday, over a loaf of bread. Steve and I were there, when all of a sudden these two guys just start going at it…"

Shuffling through the bills and the ads, I spy a letter I've been waiting for. Methodically, I rip the envelope open and walk into the kitchen, reading. A smile spreads on my face.

"Whatcha got there?" Soda's asking. He's fiddling with radio while trying to shelve soup cans. Darry takes the bills from me and adds them to the growing stack in the junk drawer.

I raise the paper. "My class schedule came. The open house is next month. We can go and tour the campus—" I break off. "What?"

Darry looks like he's just bit into a lemon. "Pony—"

"No," I say, fear washing over me. Fear that Darry will take this away before I even have a chance at it. "I'm goin', Dar."

"Damn it!" He slams a hand against the cupboard, the thin wooden door rattling. He slams it again and the cupboard cracks. I watch carefully, unsure who this is; my brother or someone being controlled by the darkness.

"Darry," Soda says. "Calm down."

Soda's noticed what I have – the stack of bills, mostly overdue. He keeps an even tone but his posture is tense. He grabs up the stack, absentmindedly flipping through until he sees how many there are.

"If he wants to go, let him check it out and we'll—Darry...what's goin on with these? They ain't been paid."

He holds out the bills. Darry crosses his arms. "I have it covered, Sodapop."

Soda gives me a tight smile. "We'll go with you, Pony." I nod. He says, "Kiddo, I need to talk to Darry for a sec— "

"I'm so goddamn sick of this," Darry spits.

"Of what?" Soda asks, confused.

"Of playing the bad guy. It'd be really nice to have you back me up every once in a while, Sodapop."

"Whoa," Soda says. "That ain't fair, and you know it."

Darry raises his hands. "If all you're gonna do is argue with me you two can figure it out." Turning on his heel, he leaves the room. Leaves the groceries and leaves us.

The front door slams.

"Stay here," Soda warns and hurries out after Darry, the bills still clenched in his fist.

OoO

Twenty minutes later, Soda's plopped next to me on the couch. He's soaked but doesn't make any attempt to take off his jacket or shoes. He sets the drenched bills on the coffee table.

"Darry's right, Ponyboy…"

"You're just saying that because he told you to."

"Maybe," he says honestly. "But I shoulda backed him. You can't get your hopes up. You can't run, kiddo."

Weary, he shakes his head. "I talked to him though. We're gonna let you start the semester on the scholarship. But when track season rolls around, if he sees you on that track, he's gonna yank your ass outta there. You know he'll do it, Ponyboy. Hell, _I'll_ do it."

Soda sounds so much older than he ever has. It's odd seeing him in charge. He's handling his own, keeping calm. Probably because Darry just wants to yell all the time. I don't blame him.

"Then after that…maybe we can save some money for you or something…"

I stare at my hands. "You know we can't." I lower my voice. "Soda, about the bills—"

"Don't worry about that." Soda wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulls me close. "I got it. I'll take care of it."

"Where's Darry?"

"He's taking a walk. He'll be back."

OoO

A black shadow creeps. Gliding across the land. Across Tulsa – the fields, the pastures, the buildings – until it reaches my house. It enters the front door and sweeps across the walls. Photos of my parents, my friends and my brothers. It won't leave. Even in my dreams, it's still around.

OoO

I wake screaming, the dream fresh in my mind. Darry, already there, grabs my flailing arms before I can hit him. "Hey, you're okay," he says, lowering himself onto the bed. "You're okay, Ponyboy."

Shivering, I wipe my face. It's hot and wet. I've either been crying or sweating something fierce. I survey the room, wondering if Iris or Everett is lurking. Noticing my gaze, Darry says, "Soda's out with Steve."

"Oh," I say, feeling bad that Darry thinks I don't want him. "That's not who I was looking for."

He squeezes my shoulder. His eyes are clear and blue. "Soda's always been better at this than me."

"Not better. Just different."

Darry chuckles lightly. "You okay? Pony?" he asks when I don't answer.

"I'm scared," I admit.

"Of what?"

"Nothing. Everything." I play with the edge of the sheet. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

He gives me a funny look. Scoots closer. "Where would I go? I'm here, Ponyboy." He smiles. "You're stuck with me."

"I know," I say even though I really don't. I just want this to be over with. I want my family safe. I blink fast.

Darry touches my forehead. "It'll all be okay. I promise you, kiddo." He smiles and then stands. "Get some sleep." After a moment's hesitation, he says, "I love you, Ponyboy."

And he says it. And he goes. I wipe my eyes and stupidly think everything will be okay.

It's one of the last good moments we have.

OoO

"You call into work today."

"Soda—"

"No, Pony, I mean it. You got a fever and I don't want you working." Buttoning up his shirt, Soda pats his back pocket, checking to make sure he has his wallet. "Darry said you woke up screaming last night."

"Nightmare," I murmur.

I shrug as he gives me a look. No one's sleeping. It's early; Darry's already at work. I doubt he sleeps more than five hours a night. Soda got home about two in the morning and has to work a double. Until the last Black Fate finds me, this is our life. To top it all, there's no summer sunlight coming through the windows. It's dreary and overcast, the weather a side effect from the Black Fates. It's still raining. The gray days keep fading into the darkening evenings with no end in sight.

Then as if he's read my mind, Soda glances at the window. "Tulsa's gonna flood here soon if it don't stop."

"You really think so?"

He grins. "I don't know, Pone. You know what they say, 'never trust a mechanic'."

He gets the smile out of me. "They don't say that."

Soda ruffles my hair. Tells me he's got to go.

OoO

Ponyboy Curtis stands at the window and watches the street fill with water. The sky's a faucet and it won't shut off. Iris has her arms crossed as we watch through the fire glass. Her face is soft.

"Iris," I say.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Are you caring for the child?"

She scoffs. "Everett, you have quite the sense of humor."

"Do I?"

Her glossy black hair shimmers as she turns. "Hush." She points at the fire glass. "It lurks."

Back on earth, Ponyboy sees a shadow cross Chris Meig's soggy front lawn. It disappears inside Pony's neighbor's house. Chris's car is absent from the driveway. Without hesitation, Ponyboy sticks his feet into a pair of boots, opens the front door and exits his house.

"He's finding them," Iris says with a smile.

OoO

"Chris? Are you there?" I ask, knocking once on the door. It opens on its own and I consider that an invitation. I step inside. The room is muggy. Water soaks my clothes; puddles begin to form on Chris's hardwood floors.

I almost laugh; I'm chasing shadows in the daylight.

The kitchen light flickers on when I make it into the living room. The sofa is strewn with papers and ashtrays. The piano is the corner untouched. Somewhere a radio plays on low. "Chris?"

The house groans. My palms sweat. This is how horror movies start. I round the corner, into the hallway, and gasp.

OoO

The wrench clatters as it drops to the cement floor. Steve pops his head up. Soda stands frozen near a torn apart Cadillac DeVille. "Soda?" he asks.

"I gotta go."

The feeling is back. The connection.

"What?" Steve grabs a rag and begins rubbing his greasy hands. "You can't just take off, man. You got a double tonight. Craig'll hand you your ass."

But Soda already has his car keys out. "I'll be back. Twenty minutes, Steve."

"Jesus, if it's your brother again—"

"Don't."

"You lose this job you're not gonna be any help to either of them."

"Just cover for me."

Soda turns on his heel and bolts for his car.

OoO

"Wendy – what're you doing here?"

Chris Meigs's ex-wife stands in front of me. Last year, Wendy packed up and walked out. Moved back to Maine. It was hard on Chris. She hated the town and couldn't believe that Chris had brought her here.

"Ponyboy," she says, pushing the bridge of her glasses higher on her nose. "I'm so sorry!" She moves away from the bedroom. "I didn't know anyone else was here."

I'm vaguely aware my right hand's pressed against my heart. "I—I didn't know it was you. I just saw—"

She laughs and I follow her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay," I say, feeling like an idiot. "I shouldn't be here anyway."

Wendy peers through the lenses of her glasses. "Yes, you do look a mite pale."

I frown, unsure if this makes sense that she's in the house. Suddenly protective of Chris I ask, "So, why are _you_ here?"

"I uh, had a few things I forgot to take with me. Some albums and a few letters. I didn't want to tell Chris I was back."

"You drove all the way here for some records?"

"Stupid, I know. I just really…"

She takes a step forward.

"Really…"

Another.

"Wanted them."

My heart's at about a normal speed, my breath slowing, when she steps into the light and I realize something is off. Her glasses are low on her nose, her brown hair disheveled.

I glance at the floor. Her feet don't touch.

She reaches out.

OoO

Pony's faster than Madness. He ducks as she swings at him, emitting a screech. Pony swears and clasps hands over his ears before stumbling for the screen door. He barrels out, his sneakers splish-splashing across the lawn, the scream still in his ears.

At the exact some moment Pony makes it outside and into the street, Soda's pulling into the driveway. He throws it into park, not even cutting the engine, and rushes. He has Pony in his arms in two seconds flat, swinging him around to get a good look at him.

"What is it? What happened?"

The beat is slow. Very slow. Madness is strong. Pony tries to hold himself up. Hold onto Soda. But his knees go out, body sagging. Soda grabs him before he can hit the ground.

OoO

_Thanks to everybody who's reading. I really appreciate and am happy you're still enjoying. _

_Reviews would be fabulous._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	12. Come Alive

Come Alive

OoO

Scolding has never been Soda's strong suit. He likes to have fun. To live carefree. So he keeps a calm face and voice. Gently, Soda presses the cool washrag up against the side of Pony's warm cheek.

The trek into the rain, meeting Madness, the scare, hasn't helped Ponyboy Curtis. He's ill. There's three Black Fates left and I wonder how the child will fare.

"I told you to stay in," Soda says. "And what do you go and do?"

"You sound like Darry," Ponyboy says.

"Hell, I know I do. But I have to say it, kiddo. You gotta be careful. If you get sick—" Soda cuts off and shakes his head. "You can't do the same things you used to."

Chagrined, Ponyboy bows his head. Then he decides to go for it. To ask.

"Soda? You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"When I'm in trouble. When something's wrong."

There's a small moment where Soda drops his eyes. But then he looks at his youngest brother. At Pony's pale face and wide green eyes. He still remembers the first time he helped his brother walk. The first time Ponyboy shouted for him when he was scared. This child that means so much.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Soda sets the washrag on the nightstand. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but I'm glad. It scares the hell outta me, but I know where you are and I don't give a shit about anything else."

I pass through the room and a page in Ponyboy's opened book turns. Only he notices it.

"Do you know why?"

"Maybe."

"Are you in some kinda trouble?" When Pony looks away, Soda says, "Pone, whatever it is you can tell me. I'll always believe you."

At that moment, Ponyboy actually believes Soda would. His brother's trust comes so easy, it's almost scary. He considers it. The whole truth. I will him not to. It will appear odd and endanger the mission.

Finally, after a long moment, Pony says, "I can't tell you, Soda. I want to but it's too complicated. I'm trying to fix it. I think I can."

"Pony…"

"You'd know I'd tell you if I could."

"I don't like this—"

"I just can't, Soda. It's nothing, anyway. Really. It's just nothing."

"Don't get yourself hurt. You tell me if you need help."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Soda smears my hair back. Checks out the clock on the wall. Sighs. "I gotta get back to work. You stay put."

OoO

My brothers don't get home until after eight. I've slept off and on all afternoon. I keep replaying the confrontation with Wendy in my mind. Which Black Fate it was. I want to get back out there and get rid of it. Staying still, staying put is hard. Although, the talk with Soda today was a relief. Though I didn't tell him everything, I told him what I could and for that I'm grateful.

There's a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. Pots and pans slamming. The fridge opening and closing. I move from my bedroom to the hallway.

"Darry, keep it down, will you?" That's Soda. "Pony's been sick all day. He's trying to sleep."

"Christ, Soda, I get home from a long day, all I want is a goddamn beer."

"What's going on with you? You've been acting weird this last week…"

"I don't need this from you, Sodapop. Not tonight—"

I slink into the kitchen. I take in Darry's weary form. Sunken eyes. Distended stomach. Not enough to notice if you didn't know what you were looking for, but I do. He eyes me.

"You're sick?" he grunts.

"I—I'm okay."

He barely looks at me. I feel my heart drop. Darry says to Sodapop, "I'm gonna meet some friends downtown."

"Whatever you want, Dar." Soda sounds irritated.

"Better than sticking around here."

Reaching into the fridge, Darry grabs a beer, pops the top, moves past us and is out the front door without a goodbye.

OoO

"Madness is one to watch," I warn Ponyboy. "She is sneaky and quick."

"Yeah, I saw that," he mutters. He sits on the round bed. Iris crosses the room, back and forth between the child and the fire glass. "So will she always look like Wendy?"

"No. She will morph. She will play on your emotions. That is her weapon."

"Then what about—"

Distracted, Ponyboy glances at the fire glass where Soda's on the phone. He's making an excuse as to why he cannot go out with Steve tonight. Soda's embarrassed for Darry but he's still covering for his oldest brother, thinking Darry's stressed. So far tonight, he's made dinner, washed a load of laundry, and made sure Ponyboy was in good health before the child went to bed. Tired, Soda rubs his eyes, his handsome face lit up by the glow of the lamp.

Though she hasn't told me much, Fate has foreseen Sodapop Curtis as the one holding the family together.

"What about what, my child?" Iris asks.

"My brother. Darry. He's getting worse. This is taking too long."

"Something is on your mind."

Pony nods. His eyes bright and green. Mischievous. "Since you broke it, can you heal my heart? For a short time? That way the Black Fates can find me faster…" His excited voice picks up speed as he talks. "We can plan it, so they're there, and then—"

Iris holds up a hand. "It's not as simple as that, Ponyboy."

"But we could do it?"

"It would be dangerous," I say, stepping in. "Switching your heart back and forth. The stress would inflict damage. We couldn't control what happened with the Black Fates."

"You still can't anyway. I don't care – we have to do something. Waiting isn't helping. At least we have a shot. At least we have a plan. Please," he asks Iris. "I'll owe you."

I long to tell Ponyboy he is a fool. Bargaining with Fate is a mistake. A slow smile spreads over her mouth. "Fine," she says. "We may try."

OoO

Fate's given Ponyboy memos. Precise dates and times where his heart will heal. It's easiest this way. The best we can plan. When the sickness turns off and the heart heals, he'll be a beacon. Shining goodness they'll want. There's three left; Iris and I both hope only one comes at a time. Too many will be difficult.

Darry Curtis still mopes around. He's a dangerous, brooding quiet. Ponyboy watches him covertly, but steers clear. Soda's upset but trying to focus on his little brother.

Throughout all this, Iris and I are plotting an explanation for Darry Curtis's behavior. Because if he gets out of control he'll need help and a fix, or he'll hurt his friends and family before this is over with.

OoO

Tulsa is officially nuts. A fight has just broken out in the middle of the cereal aisle. Two grown men fighting over a box of Frosted Flakes. The Black Fates' doing. The rain's still coming down outside, now with flash flood warnings. Getting out of there, I steer the cart around a corner, check the clock on the wall and the memo in my hands.

I take a breath and squeeze my hands. I hope this works. It has to. For Darry. For everyone.

The clock hits noon and the weight in my chest disappears.

Aimless, I wait, meandering through the aisles, throwing groceries in the cart. I wish I could run, race on the red earth high school track and just go, but I can't. Minutes tick by, finally when I'm chalking it up to a Black Fate no show, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

A scream fills the grocery store. No one hears it but me.

The door flings open and Johnny Cade walks in. It's Johnny, two years later, how he would have looked. It's staggering. People go about their business as he walks toward me. I hold out a hand and back away. "Don't."

"Pony," he says and it's Johnny's voice. "I found you."

"You're not Johnny." My voice shakes.

"Sure, I am. You know that, Pone."

"You're a liar."

"Ponyboy, would I lie to you? I mean, man, the things we've been through." Johnny chuckles, eyes glowing. "We sure could have some fun."

My mouth turns up. "Yeah, we did." My surroundings blur, my vision tunneling. It is Johnny. It's got to be. The same dark hair. Dark eyes.

"Your parents are here. Dallas too."

"They are?"

"Right out front. They're waiting."

His black eyes stare. Though something's telling me to, I can't rip my eyes from his. I can't do anything. I'm frozen. "Don't you want to see them?"

"Yeah."

"Then follow me."

OoO

Entranced, Ponyboy Curtis follows Madness through the grocery store and out onto the sidewalk. Madness has worked her magic and Ponyboy is under her spell. She's toying with him, with us.

Though she has a plan, Iris has commanded me to help the child for now. I am nervous. Failing cannot be an option. I hover as Ponyboy follows Johnny up the sidewalk. Madness talks low and calm, Ponyboy's eyes glazed, his young face expressionless. The wind and rain lashes the sky.

They stop at the edge of the sidewalk, facing the street. "They're right over here…" Johnny/Madness drifts across traffic, rising above the cars whizzing by. "Just right behind me…"

"I can't see them," Pony says.

"You have to come to me," Johnny/Madness says. He smiles. "Walk."

"Don't," I whisper as Ponyboy steps into the gutter. Cars honk.

"WALK."

Another step. Taking off my hat, I stretch a hand out.

"DO NOT INTERFERE."

Johnny's face is now a mess of woman. Indistinguishable, flashes of bone and skin. Feathers for hair.

It's only for a moment but Ponyboy hesitates, seeing that Johnny is not Johnny. Fear sweeps through his eyes. They come alive for a single moment.

"C'mon, Pone, what're you waiting for?" Madness, now Johnny's face again, gives a trademark smile. "They ain't gonna wait all day."

Again, with that, Pony's back under the spell. Blindly, he moves into traffic. A car swerves and honks. It's too late; I must act. At the same time I brush a hand across his skin, there's a loud shout. Footsteps rushing, and then Ponyboy's slammed onto the sidewalk. His heart shocks into its old beat. The hypnosis fades. Madness hisses her displeasure and disappears.

Keith Mathews shouts for help. Beside him, Ponyboy Curtis is knocked out cold.

OoO

"Man, that kid was gonna go down in the middle of Main Street." Shaken, Keith takes a breath. "It's goddamn lucky that I got that phone call."

Giddy, Iris clasps her hands together. "That was me." She had called Keith Mathews' place of employment making up a story to get him down to the right place at the right time.

Nodding, Soda runs a hand across his mouth, down his chin. The two friends stand in the hallway, outside Ponyboy's room. Chris Meigs has just left, with words that Ponyboy's heart is getting worse, instructions that the child take it easy, the unsaid _or else_ not needed.

"I can't believe this," Soda begins. The man is on the edge. He takes a breath. "I can't goddamn believe this."

"Soda, you gotta relax. It'll be o—"

Soda's voice cranks up several notches, extra loud in the quiet house. "How do you know that, Two-Bit? You heard Chris. He's ain't good. He's really sick." Pressing a hand against the wall, Soda glances at the floor. "He's sick and Darry ain't here."

"You want me to call him again?"

"No. If he's not at work, I don't know where the hell he is."

There's a catch in Soda's voice that Keith Mathews recognizes. It's never been there before with regards to Soda's oldest brother. Disappointment. Worry. Anger. Soda, not sure what's been going on with Darry the last few weeks, hasn't expressed any of his concerns to his friends. He doesn't want to bother them and he doesn't want to admit it to himself.

"Soda," Two-Bit says, suddenly serious. "Is something goin on?"

"It's just…" Soda debates telling him. Letting someone else shoulder the problem, help him out, but decides against it. "It's just…everything."

Soda stares at Ponyboy's closed bedroom door. "It's all this."

OoO

I sit up in bed. "What're you doing?" I ask as Iris floats through my closet door. "Soda's right outside, if he—"

"He will not see me, Ponyboy. You worry too much." She sits on the floor, her dress splayed around her. "Do you want to talk about what happened today? How do you feel?"

"My heart feels…"

"Tough?" She answers for me and I nod. She says, "It's a difficult process healing and then unhealing. You're body will be shot. Not to mention the fact that Madness is still lurking. You did not win this time, Ponyboy. You must be stronger."

"I didn't know it'd turn to Johnny," I mumble. I can't get its face out of my mind – Johnny's face. He had been so real.

Iris stands as the doorknob turns. "Next time – avoid its eyes."

She disappears and then Soda's stepping in the room.

OoO

While Soda worries over Pony, wonders where Darry is, two friends chat.

Keith goes to Steve and tells him what's happened. Soda's reaction to Darry and the all around feeling that something is not quite right in the Curtis house. Steve listens and agrees.

OoO

I'm in the kitchen, standing in front of the fridge, listening to the radio talk about the riot happening in central Tulsa, about a farmer who shot his herd of cattle, and about the tornado that's touched down a few miles outside of Tulsa, when something wet hits me on the cheek.

Wiping it away, I glance up and see that the ceiling is leaking. "Great, just great," I mutter.

I've been home for two days straight and it's still raining. A sour mood has settled over the town and in our house. Soda told me to quit my job and I didn't argue with him. I don't need it anymore. Besides, I really do feel like hell these days.

Darry barely uttered a word when Soda told him about what happened the other day. He goes into work at odd hours but with all the rain I doubt that's really what he's doing.

Deciding I better find something to patch the ceiling with I head toward the basement. I'm nearly down the stairs when my feet hit wetness. I flip the light switch. A pond of water fills the basement floor.

"Aw, shit," I say.

OoO

Darry and Soda stand at the edge of the basement.

"What's with our fuckin luck these days?" Soda gripes. He runs the spotlight of the flashlight up one of the far walls until it reaches the gap where the window sits. A small trickle of water flows down the wall onto the water-filled floor. Outside, water pools in our lawn a good six inches.

"This goddamn rain's gotta stop," Soda says.

"I guess I'll have to fix it," Darry grunts. "Just like everything around this house."

Behind them I sit on the top step, watching. "I can get Steve over here," Soda says. "All three of us can knock it out in an afternoon—"

"No," Darry says. "I'll do it. I don't need your help."

He turns and trudges up the stairs, bypassing me without even a glance. I bite my lip. "Soda—"

"He's really pissing me off," Soda says, raking a hand through his wheat-colored hair. He moves up the steps and helps me stand. "C'mon. I'll cook dinner tonight."

OoO

"You gotta pay for that."

Keith Mathews twists the top off the bottle of Coke. "I'm good for it, Stevie."

"Bullshit. The only thing you're good for is a joke."

Smiling, Keith raises his drink, not offended. "Thanks. So you think you could hurry up this whole closing-down-shop thing? As interesting as it is for me to watch you pretend to work, I'd really like to go grab a beer sometime soon."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

Steve scrubs down the counter and counts the money in the till. He glances over his shoulder where Soda's trying to screw a hubcap onto a Mercedes Benz. "Hey, uh, Sodapop, that goes on that rusted Chevy in the corner, not the Benz."

Shoulders hunching, Soda drops the hubcap. "God damn it. Piece of shit!" He rips the hubcap off and flings it across the floor where it crashes into a pile of empty oil cans. They teeter over like bowling pins.

Keith raises a brow as he meets Steve's eyes.

"Soda, what's goin on, man?" Steve asks, walking out from behind the counter. "I don't think a hubcap's got you upset."

Soda rubs tired eyes. Between work, cooking dinner, checking on Ponyboy, and no help from Darry, it's been a full time job.

"Is this about Darry?" Keith ventures.

"He's checked out," Soda says flatly, finally giving in.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"He doesn't care. He won't talk to me or Pony. Stays out, doesn't come home. I don't know what's goin on with him."

"You know how ol' Superman is," Steve says. "Sometimes you barely know what the guy is thinking."

"That ain't it."

Steve looks at Keith for the story and Keith just gives a nod. He's seen glimpses of Darry's actions and Soda's right. In a testimony to how well-tuned in they are Steve gets it without Keith Mathews having to say a word.

"I'm getting real worried," Soda says.

"Think he's just stressed?"

"Maybe. Probably. But—but it ain't like Darry. He's different." With a sigh, Soda sits on a stool. "And our house is fucking falling apart. The basement flooded. The ceiling's leaking. Everything's a mess."

"Man, you gotta let us help you out," Two-Bit says. "Say the word and we'll be over to work. Well, maybe Steve will. I'll bring the beer and provide amusement."

Steve gives Keith the finger. Lights a cigarette and hands it to Soda. "Take a night off. Let's grab a drink and tomorrow we'll help you out with that basement."

Grateful, Soda smiles. "Yeah. Thanks."

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_As always, so many thanks for the great reads and reviews. Keep it up. I so appreciate it._

_More to come. Hope it's not getting too drawn out…_

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	13. Lara

Lara

OoO

Darry flips a switch. He makes no comment when they all come over to fix the basement. He's in a good mood. So normal I almost think I've imagined all the angry words and scowls from the last few weeks.

Steve, Soda, Two-Bit and Darry all pile into the basement to fix the leaks. No one will let me help. I should rest but being useless feels more like a burden. So I watch from the top step.

Darry laughs and keeps a relaxed conversation. Sometimes I catch Soda watching him warily, but Soda's an easy sell. He wants to believe our brother's okay.

Hell, I want to believe it too.

OoO

Darry's making ham and grilled cheese sandwiches. All four of them are soaking wet but they're smiling and cracking jokes. Soda raises a spatula and Two-Bit grabs up a dishrag. Steve swears and shakes his head.

I force a smile and slip out of the kitchen. There's a tightness in my chest and it's not because of my heart. I head to the bathroom and stare at my reflection in the mirror. It's unbearable; this waiting, this not knowing if Darry's Jekyll or Hyde.

Cracking the medicine cabinet, I pull out my medication. I pop the cap, fill a glass and swallow two pills. When I shut the cabinet Darry's in the doorframe. He rubs his palms on the fronts of his thighs.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"I'm good."

"You sure? You ain't said too much these last few days. You and Soda both." Curious, he cocks his head and looks at me. "What's goin' on with you two?"

With that, I can see he doesn't realize the other state he gets into. Saying words and doing things he normally wouldn't. Why Soda and I are quieter than usual doesn't register.

"Nothing's going on, Dar." I force a smile.

OoO

While we wait for Madness to find him, the child takes advantage of the memos. He's ready for the notice and when his heart heals, despite the rain, he runs. He goes to the track and does what he loves. The change in him is amazing. Instantly, he's stronger – he's a fit teenager. Not ill or weary.

And when he's done, standing triumphant and sweaty on the track, he raises his face and wipes his brow. He breathes and glances at the sky. He longs to be whole again.

I wish that as well.

OoO

A week later and no sign of Madness.

Three days later and the basement floods again. I tell Darry and he grumbles that he'll fix it again before stalking out of the house, his tool belt and wallet forgotten on the coffee table.

Soda's already at work. I'm alone, staring at the memo Iris has given me.

OoO

Ponyboy is finishing up the morning dishes when the electricity goes out. The entire house dying in one long sigh. The sky outside is gray, giving the inside of the house a blackened hue.

For a moment Ponyboy stands frozen, his mind reeling with possibilities when finally he swears under his breath. "Iris," he says to the ceiling. "If this is you it isn't funny…"

Iris, above, watching through the fire glass, says, "He is very sassy these days."

"It's Madness."

"It's her third try," Iris hisses.

I move for my hat. "Shall I go?"

"He can do this," she says. "Wait."

We watch.

Ponyboy tries to pull his hands from the soapy dishwater when something in the liquid brushes against his fingertips. Feathers. Flesh. Yelping, he jumps back, tripping over his own feet. He slams back into the fridge, hands near his side. Water trickles to the ground.

In the dim light his bright eyes survey the kitchen. Realization dawns. He gets that Madness has found him. The memo is in effect. He touches his chest, then stands straight.

"He's ready," Iris says, beaming.

Then—

"Ponyboy? Son?"

Iris says, "Oh. Oh no."

Even in the dark, Ponyboy's face drains to the color of paste.

OoO

The voice is coming from the basement.

Slowly, I cross the tile and stand at the lip of the stairs descending into an even darker darkness. I know my house like the back of my hand but I've never spent much time in the basement. When I was young Steve told me monsters lived down there. At this moment, I think he's right.

And the voice. I know it too.

I remember Iris's warning.

But I need to see. I need this Black Fate done with. Then two left. I reach into the junk drawer and pull out a flashlight.

"Ponyboy? Are you coming?"

I take a step.

OoO

My head spins. Hands shake. My mother stands in the two feet of water in our basement. The bottom edge of her green dress floats around her like a lily pad. Her hair so red it's like fire. She holds her hands out.

"My boy."

The water's to my knees, it's worse than before. The basement smells musty. A cloying damp smell that will soak its stench into anything.

"No." I shake my head and move in an arc around her, the flashlight beam bobbing. "You're not her."

"Of course I am." She laughs and it's her laugh. Light and airy, carefree like Soda's. "Who else would I be?"

I keep my eyes on the water, to the gnarled papers and boxes soaked in the corner. It's hard. It's tempting. Seeing my mother again. It's like one of those wishes I prayed for so hard after their death – for me to just see her one last time. For her to be alive. But I keep reminding myself it's not her. She's dead and this is a trick.

"Oh, Ponyboy, I have so many regrets. We never should have gone out that night. I would have been home with you and your brothers and none of it would have happened." She sighs. The water swishes, her moving around.

"We were a wonderful family weren't we? And Darry, he does such a great job taking care of you. you're in great hands. Your father and I, we're very proud."

The words sting; something she would say. I venture a glance up and then dip my head. She's closer.

"Look at me, my son."

"Screw you," I snap and back away. "I'm not your son."

Before I have time to feel bad about it, my mother's face twists up and is replaced with a haggard woman. Her arms drop long and low into the water, she's almost hunched over. "Tonight, I will take you."

I get into a sprint crouch, ready to run. I smirk. Shine the light in its eyes. "Someone else already has that job."

"I'm wise to your trick. I'll still ask because you won't have a chance to tell me." Madness shuffles forward. "Who has you?"

"I—"

I don't have time to finish the sentence. Something scaly wraps around my ankles and jerks me off my feet. I land on my back, floating on the top of the water until a scaly arm presses on my chest. Presses me underneath. I try to yell but instead end up sucking water. It's all around me, I can't breathe. Above me the surface is calm. My mother's voice singing a familiar lullaby.

_I'm going to drown. I'm going to drown and Soda will find me. Darry will never get better. Our life will be_—

Moving toward me, like it's being pulled on an invisible string, is a small pocket knife. Reaching out I grab it, twist and stab at whatever's holding my foot.

There's a shriek and then just as the light's dimming, as the noise in my ears gets louder and louder, the hold releases and I'm free. I pop to the surface, shouting for Iris.

OoO

Iris rises from the water as Ponyboy's gasping for air. Completely dry, she begins to float. Madness now looks like Lara Curtis. Beautiful, standing in water and murmuring incantations. Her eyes are red – the one tell it's not Ponyboy's mother.

"Get out of the water," Iris tells Ponyboy. "Now."

He stares, stunned.

"NOW!" Iris commands.

Snapping to, Ponyboy begins to swim for the stairs.

While Madness begins to summon help, Iris has a literal trick up her sleeve. Patiently she waits until Ponyboy's scrambling into the kitchen and then she pulls out a small radio, a cord attached and plugged into a floating socket. The water begins to glow.

Madness silences. While Madness is hard to beat because of her changing habits, once she is cornered it is simple. Driving people crazy is her trait. Fighting back is not.

"I called them," Madness says.

"And now you go," Iris says.

She drops the radio into the water. The electricity shoots through, zapping anything in its path. Madness jerks and hisses, Lara's face turning into Wendy's, then Johnny's, then back into the mask of a haggard crone. She sinks into the water like she's melting.

It's quiet. Iris glances above. "Oh, that child, Everett."

Not wanting to stay in the house another second, Ponyboy Curtis is tearing across his yard and into Chris's.

OoO

Carefully I hang up the phone because I kind of want to throw it at someone. I chew a nail until Chris asks, "Well?"

I'd forgotten he was there. I shift on the couch, the blanket around my shoulders itchy and hot. "They shut off our electric. I guess…I guess we didn't pay last month."

Never have we not been able to pay the bills. Sure, we've hurt for money a few times but we've always paid everything and had groceries at home. I think of the near-empty fridge, the darkened house, Soda working his ass off and Darry doing his best to sabotage everything.

Chris sinks next to me on the couch. He smiles sympathetically and inwardly I cringe at the look of pity on his face. "You want me to call Soda?"

I don't miss the fact that he hasn't asked about Darry. "No," I say. "I don't want to call him. He'll come home and miss work. He's missed too much already."

Chris nods and glances down at his hands. Hesitating, he finally asks, "Listen, Pony, it's none of my business but is everything okay at home?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but from my experience dealing with a difficult diagnosis can be taxing on families. All family members don't react the same. Grief is different for everyone."

"Yeah." I rub a hand across my clammy face. The fight with Madness taking its toll. My insides, my chest, feel scrambled.

"You want some water?" Chris asks, leaning forward. I nod and he stands. "I'll go leave a note on your front door for Soda. Get you some water and then we can chat."

I manage a weak smile. I hope Iris is out of my house.

OoO

Soda takes his DX cap and shakes the rain off, small droplets falling away. He crosses the entryway and comes into the living room. Chris follows, closing the front door. "Hey, kiddo. Saw the note. What's goin' on?"

"Our electric went out."

"Pony, you shoulda called me—"

"We didn't pay the bill, Soda."

I say it. Bluntly and it's out. Soda's forehead creases. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're a month late and they cut off the power."

It's awkward. Soda stands still, processing the information. His lips are pulled together in a tight white line. "Soda…" Chris reaches for his back pocket. "If I need to spot you the cash, it's not a problem—"

"No," Soda says to Chris, a bit too sharply. "I have the money." He looks at me, his jaw jumping. "Darry told me he paid 'em all."

"Soda…I don't think he did."

I hate throwing Darry under the bus because it isn't his fault. But I can't keep on pretending everything is okay because it isn't. The more he acts out, the more everyone will notice and then things will really change. We can't go back from this.

"I don't believe this. I talked to him and made sure—"

He cuts off. Swallowing thickly like he's decided there's no use explaining it; Soda sets the cap back on his head. "Let's go. I'll take care of it."

OoO

The two brothers run errands. Soda drives the truck fast. His mind and emotions war. He's angry and most of all he's angry with Darry. Very angry. It's not something he's used to. Darry's always been responsible, the voice of reason. It doesn't so much as confuse Sodapop as scare him.

Pony sits in the passenger's seat, quiet and recovering. Every so often Soda will glance over at his youngest brother. His worries – so many – are heavy.

They stop at the electric company. Soda pays the bill right then and there, gives the clerk all the money in his pockets and is promised it will be on by the time they get home.

Another stop –at the bank – and this time Soda makes Pony wait in the truck. He goes in to find their account dwindled. All the money they've been saving – for bills, the surgery – is gone.

OoO

When Darrel gets home Soda corners him in the kitchen. Not wanting his youngest brother there, Soda's sent Ponyboy down to the grocery store to pick up something for dinner since there are no groceries in the house. Another thing Darry had said he'd do.

Grudgingly, Ponyboy had gone. It's out – Darry's behavior, he can't protect his brother anymore.

The house smells like dank water and mold. I sit on top of the fridge, hat resting on my knee and watch as Soda grills Darry about the bills and the bank account. When he's finished, Darry doesn't even blink. He just says, "I forgot."

"You forgot? How can you just forget?"

"I got a lot on my mind these days, Soda." Darry opens the fridge and grabs a beer. Darkness turns over in his gut. Mean thoughts about both his brothers. What he could do to make them stop talking.

"What about the money? What about our bank account? We were savin that for Pony's surgery."

Darry tips the beer bottle towards Soda's chest. "I don't need you snoopin' around my finances. I told you, I'll handle it."

"_Your_ finances? Christ, Darry!" Soda grabs his brothers arm. Darry bristles. He makes a fist. "This is important."

Darry stands there. Soda doesn't let go.

"Don't tell me it's gone," Soda says. "Just tell me you have it."

"I have it," Darry says. "I don't trust the bank so I took most of it out. Put it someplace safe."

Still confused, but relieved, Soda takes a breath. "Okay. Okay good."

Darry rips his arm away and stalks to the table. He takes a long swig of beer and slams it, nearly empty, on the table. "The bank ain't safe…I've been hearing stories about how they lose your money and then you wind up with nothing. I'll keep track of our money from now on."

"Darry, what the hell are you talking about?"

Darry turns away and goes to stare out the small kitchen window at the rain.

"You gotta help me out, man," Soda says. "I don't know what's goin' on with you anymore."

When I look at Darrel Curtis I see the good and the bad. The black creature inside tainting the brother they used to know. Working its rotten magic. It's been a slow crawl to unleashing the malevolence but coming it is.

"I can't do this without you, Darry. _Please_."

This, this plea works. At his brother's torn voice, the good inside Darry fights the dark. The old Darry tries and wins. For now. He comes crawling back to the surface. His blue eyes clear. He blinks. Only remembering snippets of conversation just now, he turns around to look at Soda.

"I know you can't, Sodapop. There's just been a lot on my mind. There's no excuse for it. I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what's going on. I swear it's like—"

"Darry?"

Ponyboy shuffles into the kitchen holding two bags of groceries. Darry moves to take the bags. He gives Pony a smile and says, "Soda told me about the electric today. You shoulda called me down at work, kiddo. I shouldn't have let it get that bad. I'm sorry I did."

"The basement—"

"I saw that too. I'll get it fixed. I don't want you to worry." Darry nods at Soda. "Either of you."

Soda should be relieved. But this change in his brother is fast and odd. Soda's dark eyes take in his brother. A hint of a frown crosses his brow. "Dar, I—"

Darry throws the beer in the trash. Wraps an arm around Ponyboy's shoulders. "How about we make some dinner?"

Soda watches, unsure what to do anymore. Unsure of Darry.

OoO

I'm getting ready for bed when my window slowly slides upward. It's dark outside, except for the pouring rain. "Holy shit!" I yelp, slamming into the door hard, going for the knob when a dark head fills the frame and Iris crawls through.

She brushes off her dress. It's dry. The window closes.

"What the hell are you—"

"Pony?" comes Soda's concerned voice. "You okay in there?"

I grip the knob and hold it still. I can feel his hand on it on the other side ready to turn. "I-I'm fine, Soda. Just knocked into my dresser is all."

I scowl as Iris makes the lights in the room flicker.

"Okay, well, holler if you need anything…"

I wait as his footsteps disappear then turn to Iris. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss.

"I wanted to see you."

"You couldn't just appear or something? You had to scare the shit outta me?"

"Don't be so dramatic. Besides…" She pouts her lips. "I wanted to try an entrance like a normal human."

"A door is normal," I say. "A window's reserved for breaking and entering or Dallas Winston."

"And those are probably one and the same." She sits on the bed. "I am pleased about today. You battled very well. They like you. They're drawn."

"Lucky me."

"Two left, you know that Ponyboy?"

"What're they like?"

"Pestilence is…worrisome. But all you have to do is ask a question and get an answer. I'll handle the rest."

"Do we have time?" I ask. "With Darry…?"

She waves a hand. "Yes, yes. He still fights the good fight."

"This is serious, Iris. Nothing can happen to him."

"I agree. You must beware. You are close. There are two left. The black minion in your brother will ramp up. He will become worse to stop you. Do not worry. I will try hard for you, Ponyboy. Very hard."

I voice my fear. "If he keeps doing this, Soda will never trust him. Even if I become okay, Darry will always have acted like—"

"Everett and I have a plan to take care of that. So he's forgiven. Remember, Tulsa is strange. We will fix this. Do not worry."

I nod, a bit more at ease. I shouldn't but I trust her.

Iris smiles and it lights up the room. It also surprises me; she looks so normal. So human.

Curious because I asked Everett, I skirt the room and sit at my desk. "Iris, who were you? Before this…?"

Pleased, Iris claps her hands together. "This is a wonderful question. I do not have a true answer though, Ponyboy. I've just always been. I've always existed."

"So you've never been…like me? No family?"

"No," she says. Something like sadness washes over her face. "No children. Parents. I am my own. I would have liked to have had those though."

Iris is next to me in a quick minute. She touches my cheek. "Thank you for asking. Your mother was very lucky to have you."

The window slides up.

OoO

_Pardon any typos. _

_Forgive the Mean Darry. Man, what a jerk, AMIRITE? Anyway, it's all for the story._

_Thanks for reading and always thanks for reviewing. They're like crack._

_XO_

_Feisty_


	14. Diseased

Diseased

OoO

The rain gets worse. They sandbag department stores. Tulsa residents stock their homes with food. The electric flickers at odd times and radio reception is spotty. Cars float down the streets.

Darry Curtis still hasn't fixed his basement. Soda doesn't have time.

The people in Tulsa get restless. The dark shrouds the city.

A man attacks his girlfriend outside of a Denny's.

A woman drowns her newborn child.

Liquor and gas stations are robbed.

Crops die. Cows. Horses.

It's all on the news.

It's not Iris this time. It's Pestilence, trying to rise.

OoO

"Your game's off, kid."

"Yeah, I know." Scowling, I lower my pool cue. I've missed every shot I've taken tonight. "Don't gotta rub it in."

Two-Bit waggles a brow. "And here I thought you were learning things from me, Ponyboy Curtis."

I snort "Ain't too sure about that, Two-Bit."

He lines up his shot and shatters the balls. Two of his solids hit corner pockets. The jukebox kicks on to Willie Nelson. Two-Bit's off his shift and wanting to get out of the house for a while I had come up here.

I groan, tossing down my pool cue, as he takes another shot that ends the game. "You owe me a beer, Ponyboy Curtis," he crows and shelves his cue.

"Lucky, you got lucky."

"Keep telling yourself that kid, if it'll make you feel better."

I laugh as he smiles goofily. I'm about to ask if he wants a rematch when the smile dies and his eyes crinkle. He's looking at something over my shoulder. Turning, I see two guys at the end of the bar throwing up. A cold chill runs down my spine. I take a step. It doesn't look like vomit, it looks like blood.

The bartender's on the phone, two guys in a corner booth are sweating buckets.

I put the pieces together. The next Black Fate – Pestilence – he or she or _it_ is here. Somewhere.

We gotta get out of here, especially Two-Bit. I'm not sure about much, but it looks like it's spreading. My gut tells me that. I prop a hand on the pool table; faking sick's the fastest way to hurry my friend out of the bar without him trying to poke his nose into whatever's going on. I slump my shoulders.

"Two-Bit, I don't feel good."

He's there fast. Gripping my arm, he helps me straighten up and we walk to the door. "The last thing I need tonight is you passing out on me, kid. Especially in a bar. Glory, that'd be one to tell your brothers about."

He keeps his voice light but there's shakiness to it.

"Let's get you home."

OoO

Pony's smart for getting him and his friend out of the bar but Pestilence won't be delayed. He swoops from the shadows and follows them into the street. Watches as they climb into Two-Bit's busted truck.

I tag along too.

Keith's speeding along, nervously making conversation and keeping an eye on the child. Quiet, Ponyboy's face is lit up by the streetlamps. I can hear his thoughts, wondering what to do next. If they're in the clear.

They aren't.

They take a sharp turn and then it's in the road, darting quick and scattered. "Shit!" Keith cranks the wheel, trying to miss the dark object, what he thinks is a person. The truck spins 360 degrees and then Keith Mathews slams the brakes.

The hit the shoulder of the road, nose of the truck dipping into the grass. Keith unsnaps his seat belt to lean over and check on Ponyboy. "Christ, kid, are you—"

"I'm okay," comes the low voice. "But now I _really_ think I'm gonna be sick." He manages a smile."Are you okay?"

Keith puts his hand on the door jam, meaning to find the person and give him a lesson in J-Walking etiquette. "Whoever the hell that was, I'm gonna kill 'em."

I make the lights in the cab flicker and Pony glances up. "No," he says. "Don't go out there, Two-Bit. Let's go. Let's just go. Please." He puts a hand on Keith's arm.

Face softening, Keith relents. "Yeah, sure, Ponyboy." He lets out a breath. "Whew, man, am I glad that—"

Pony screams as a dark force hits the hood of the truck.

OoO

"The fuck?" Two-Bit swears and jerks back in his seat. Going for the keys, he floods the ignition, swearing as the engine turns over, trying to back the truck out of the ditch.

All I can see are its legs. Scaly and clawed nails. It scrabbles onto the hood.

"_Two-Bit_…" I moan.

"I know, I'm trying, kid…Christ, where's Steve when you need him…"

Two-Bit gives it another try and this time the truck starts. He shifts and furiously backs us out of the ditch over the bumpy earth, the truck shaking like we're in an earthquake.

The passenger side window shatters, glass spraying across the dash. I scream again as a hand juts through the window, eagerly seeking. Its claws wrap around my wrist, digging into my skin, raking up my arm like razorblades. I yell, and push back toward Two-Bit as the hand tries to pull me out the window.

It's terrifying. I don't even want to see this Black Fates' face. Already, it's bad. It's strong. It's a nightmare.

We're up and in the road now. Two-Bit's got one hand on my arm, gripping me tight, and the other steering. "Fucker," Two-Bit grits out. "Hold on, Pony!"

He jerks the wheel and I wrench my arm free, sucking in a gasp as the long claws shred. The Black Fate screeches, its dark form toppling behind the truck, somewhere in the road.

Two-Bit slams a fist into the wheel and yells.

OoO

"No, oh no." Iris frets, watching the fire glass as Two-Bit pulls his truck into the Curtis's driveway.

"I know."

"Those scratches…" She shakes her dark head. "He'll fade faster now."

"The memos didn't help him."

"Yes, I know that. Thank you for reminding me Everett."

The scratches on Ponyboy Curtis's arm carry sickness. It's how Pestilence spreads. It's Pestilence's weapon. Easy infection. We may have spurred along Ponyboy's his heart condition, but Pestilence is strong. He will weaken Ponyboy's heart faster than we can fix it.

"It will take a lot to fight him," I say.

Iris smoothes her dress. "Do you want to tell Ponyboy or should I?"

I sigh.

OoO

"Jesus Christ," Steve says, evaluating the damage to Two-Bit's truck. He's met us at the house after Two-Bit called the DX. Soda and Darry have been gone since this morning. "Looks like you owe him a window, Ponyboy."

Two-Bit, not amused, runs a hand through his hair. "This town is fuckin crazy. I don't care what anyone says."

Steve nods, contemplative. "We can get this fixed up in no time. You two okay?" He folds his arms across his chest, glances over.

Two-Bit answers. I make a fist. The stickiness of the blood on my arm, the scratches sting.

I eye my house. Dark and empty. "Soda's working in Butte," Steve says as if he can read my mind. "Picked up an extra shift."

"It doesn't matter," I mutter, heading inside.

They follow.

OoO

The air's musty from the stagnant pool of water in the basement. Newspapers are stacked near the front door. Shoes piled on top of jackets. Unopened bills on the coffee table. Steve flips a light switch and only one bulb flickers on.

I rub my face. God, our house is falling apart. Our parents would hate this.

"You guys want something to eat?" Tired and hungry, I check the fridge. It's empty. Just beer and an old slice of pizza.

Two-Bit and Steve exchange a look.

"Hey, kid, why don't we go grab a burger?" Two-Bit offers.

Steve says. "This time I'll drive."

OoO

They finally spot Ponyboy's arm when they're in the lit up diner. Swearing, Steve takes the child into the bathroom and cleans it with a paper towel and soap. Ponyboy sucks in a breath as Steve dabs harshly at the torn skin.

"Yeah, well, serves you right for keepin your mouth shut," Steve says. He stops and presses gently down. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"The sky's blue, did you know that?"

"You're a pain in my ass," Steve snaps, letting him go and trashing the paper towel. Smirking, Ponyboy tugs his sleeve down.

They go back to the booth where Keith's waiting with burgers.

I watch them all, quietly picking at their food. Steve and Keith debating what to say. The friends are taken aback by the house, by this family. They've haven't seen just how bad it's getting until tonight. Soda's working so much, he doesn't have time to catch up, and Darry just doesn't care. Ponyboy can't do it all because of his heart. No money for groceries. The empty kitchen, the empty house, so different than it was six months ago is

Ponyboy Curtis is very lucky to have friends who care.

Finally, Keith clears his throat and, "Say, uh, kid, how's it going on the home front?"

Steve snorts. "Real subtle, man."

"_What_?" Keith elbows Steve in the side.

Pony sighs. It can't be avoided. He can't lie. "Everything's so bad," he says. "It ain't getting better. Darry's mad all the time. Nothing's right."

The build up to the truth's painful and Ponyboy blinks fast, clearing his eyes. He wants to tell them everything, if he only could. "Something's wrong with him," Ponyboy says lowly, pushing away the plate of food. "Soda just doesn't want to say it." He covers his face, reality heavy.

"Kid—"

Steve silences when the waitress drops the bill on the table.

OoO

I listen as Everett tells me we hit a snag.

In reality, I'm asleep on the couch, and I'm in their world now. This time the scene is a classroom. Everett stands by the chalkboard. I sit on top of a desk. The scratches on my arm are red and raw. They almost seem to pulse.

Even now, even here, I feel sick.

"It is not ideal, as this will slow us down. And now the memos cannot help you." He lets out a heavy breath. "But still we must proceed. We have two left."

I look at my hands. It's been feeling more real lately. The possibility that this won't end the right way. The night with Two-Bit and Pestilence driving it home. I'm not safe; neither are my friends or family. There're only two outcomes, and one of them bad.

"Everett?"

"Yes?"

"I could still die, right?"

Caught off guard by this question, he blinks. Then says, "Well, I suppose it's a possibility. But it's very slight. Iris and I—"

"But what if you're late? Or something happens? Or my heart gives out?"

"We're working hard so that doesn't occur."

"But it's not for sure."

"No," he admits. "It's not."

I think of Soda and Darry.

OoO

Ever since the night at the diner, Steve and Two-Bit come over more often. Two-Bit even helps me clean the house and I nearly fall over. He brings a casserole Mrs. Mathews made. Steve sticks close to Soda, helping him out with shifts. Not wanting to worry him, all three of us gave my brother a tame version of what happened with the man and Two-Bit's truck.

We barely see Darry. He's not dangerous, just quiet and sullen. He sits in his recliner and reads his papers every night until early in the morning. Reads and re-reads them until his fingers are inkpads.

OoO

For once it's not raining. Soda and I settle onto the picnic table in the middle of the quad. We've spent the entire touring the University of Tulsa. With everyone gone for the summer, the campus is deserted. It's surreal; I can't picture myself here at all. Good or bad, I can't tell.

Soda's been quiet all morning. Taking it in like I have, only I think he's thinking about Darry. Darry and the money. The money and my heart.

"So what do you think about all this?" Soda asks. He wraps his hands around an icy bottle of Coke we've bought at a vending machine. "You see that library back there?"

"Yeah, it's great…"

"You excited?"

"Sure, I am. Nervous though."

"Aw, you'll do great, Pone." He's thinking about October. The countdown.

I give him a smile because he looks like he needs it. "I'll still be at home, Soda. You and Darry will probably be sick of me soon."

"No way." Soda clears his throat. "You know Darry wishes he could have made it…he's just got a lot on his plate these days…"

"I know." And I really do. The old Darry would be here. The new one has better things to do. And like me, Soda makes an excuse. It's hard to see our brother like this.

Soda passes me the drink and I start peeling the label off.

Lost chances. Johnny and Dallas; what I never got to say. My parents. Now's the right time to say something. Though I'm 90% confident in Iris and Everett…there's always that possibility. That inkling that things won't work out. I need to come to terms with it while I have the chance.

"Listen, Soda. In case…for some reason the surgery can't – or doesn't – happen, I want you to—"

"Stop it." Soda shakes his head. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that, you got me? This is all gonna work out."

"Just in case," I say, the words braver than I am. "Just in case I'm not—"

"Jesus! Ponyboy!"

Soda stands and walks away, his back to me, hands laced behind his head. I sit at the table, waiting, giving him time. After a few moments he comes back and sits down. He's calmer but his eyes are glossy. He picks up the piece of label I've peeled off and rolls it between his fingers.

"I get it, okay. I get what you're trying to do. But kiddo, thinkin like that ain't healthy. I need you around for a long, long time and anything else won't cut it. You understand me?"

"Sure, I do, Soda." I give him a small smile.

He takes a shuddery breath. "I love you so goddamned much, you know that?'

OoO

Soda goes for a night out.

"You're lookin' like shit these days, you know that?"

The three boys are at a small house party, a friend of a friend, and though Soda didn't like leaving Ponyboy he needs to get away. So far, he's made it through three hours but now he wants to get home. He's worried about his brother.

Soda takes the beer from Steve and perches on an armchair of a couch. "I don't really want to get into it, Steve."

"Well then, what do you want to get into? How about that stack of bills on your coffee table?"

Soda ignores him. Two-Bit, moseying over, and having caught the tail end of the conversation asks, "This about Darry?"

Steve says, "Your little brother spilled the beans, Soda. I don't blame him either. All three of you, and that house, are lookin kinda run down."

"Listen, man—"

"C'mon, Soda. Your little brother's crying over something and you can barely stay awake at work."

"It hasn't got any better. I tried to talk to Darry but now he's never home." Soda fiddles with the tab on the beer until it pops off. "You know he took that money for Ponyboy's surgery? I don't even think he has it anymore."

"Christ, you serious?" Two-Bit asks.

"That don't sound like Darry," Steve says with a frown.

Soda snaps. Says, "He's like a goddamn stranger these days. And I'm sick of makin excuses for him." He stands, takes a chug of his beer, and then passes it off to Two-Bit. "I get that it's hard on him. But it's been hard on all of us. You don't see me bailing."

"What do you need us to do?" Steve asks, all business, ready to fix this for his best friend.

"I don't know, man. I just don't know."

OoO

Soda's gone and Darry's gone. I try and pick up the house. My heart pumps erratically. Chris's light is on. I should go, or call, but I don't. And then at ten, the strangest thing happens. I'm crossing the room, book in hand when I feel, literally feel, my heart stop. The beat in my chest, in my ears, toes and fingertips ceases. I stand for a long minute before I collapse.

OoO

"Did you do it?"

"No," Iris says. "I didn't."

"This is worrisome."

We watch the unmoving body through the fire glass. Iris says, "I'll go," and disappears. In an instant, she's next to Ponyboy Curtis, raising him up. She crouches next to him and speaks soft. He rubs his eyes and looks around the room, confused.

There are many things I don't like about this scenario. Instead of me or Iris, Pestilence else is affecting Ponyboy Curtis.

Then there's Iris.

She's caring. She's breaking the rules. She's waking him.

Those are my jobs.

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_So sorry for the long delay. Catching up on chapters. Hope this isn't getting too long._

_Please review. It would be lovely and appreciated._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	15. Blank Black Spaces

_Maybe a cliffhanger-ish-thingie?_

Blank Black Spaces

OoO

Darry forgets my doctor's appointment.

I call his work and they tell me he's busy.

He's supposed to take me to the hospital downtown to meet Chris for my scheduled checkup. I wait until he's fifteen minutes late and then call the DX. Normally I'd be fine with missing my appointment but with my heart doing the odd the other night and I'm worried it's worse. A lot worse.

Steve answers.

"Steve," I say. "Is Soda there?"

"No, he ain't, kid. He's up in Stockton picking up a customer. Why? What's going on?" I hesitate and he says, "Spill it, Ponyboy."

"I had a doctor's appointment and Darry's not here. He must've forgot or something." The excuse sounds lame even to me.

"Darry forgot?" Steve sounds mad.

"Yeah. Listen, I'll just—"

"Sit tight," Steve says. "I'll get it handled."

"Steve—"

"Just shut up, Ponyboy and stay there."

OoO

Ten minutes later, Two-Bit gets me in his busted truck and hauls ass to the hospital.

OoO

Removing his stethoscope, Chris makes some notes on his pad. "You can put your shirt back on." I slip it over my head and sit on the exam table. Chris looks at his notes. At me. At Two-Bit. "Should I wait for Darry?"

"Darry ain't coming," I say. Though I know why, it still stings.

Two-Bit crosses his arms. "Soda's on his way."

I lean forward. It's bad. "Tell me, Chris."

"Pony," Chris says. "I'm afraid it's gotten worse."

"Worse? What do you mean worse?" Two-Bit asks.

"This is really something for your brothers, Ponyboy," Chris says. "I recommend—"

"No, I wanna know. You can tell Two-Bit."

"Yeah, I know it," Chris says, dropping all pretense of being a doctor. His eyes fall to the floor. I feel bad for him, that it's this hard. "I'm sorry. Your heart, it's…it's failing. We tried everything we could but I'd give you two months, Ponyboy. Maybe four if you're lucky."

It hits me in the face. I must look something awful because Two-Bit moves close and grips my shoulder. "Christ, you gotta be kiddin me. Ain't there anything we can do?"

"If the surgery happens, he could be okay. But the way it's scheduled, his chances don't look good. I give it—"

Chris breaks off as the door opens and Soda busts in. My wild-eyed brother has his cap on crooked, a streak of grease cross his cheekbone. I know he's run a million red lights to get here. What Steve had to do to get him the message can't have been easy.

"What?" he asks, breathing hard as we stare, "What'd I miss?"

OoO

They're at the kitchen table talking low when Darry gets home. Soda has red eyes and a hoarse voice. Pony bites his lip so hard it nearly bleeds. Chris gave Soda the news and Soda went to pieces. Though he's composed now, he's pissed. Pissed at Darry for not being there and angry at the hand his little brother's been dealt.

"Where the hell were you?" Soda snaps at Darry.

The personality switch is swift and forgettable. Darry Curtis never remembers when he's a different person. When the blackness intrudes, it's a swipe across his memory. Blank, black space.

"What're you talkin about?" Darry asks. "I've been at work."

"You missed his appointment," Soda says coldly.

It takes him a moment. Darry searches his brain and suddenly he remembers. Eight hours ago he didn't. His mouth drops.

"Jesus," he says. He crosses the room and pulls out the chair to sit next to Ponyboy. "Pony, I'm so damn sorry. How are you?"

Pony glances down at his hands.

Questioning, Darry asks Soda. "How is he?"

Soda smears a hand across his face. "I can't do this," he says. "I can't do this anymore."

OoO

Soda locks himself in the bathroom.

He stands, rigid, silent, thinking about the dire news Chris has given him. No, he thinks. Absolutely not. Not Pony. Leaning forward, he presses both hands against the door as if he means to keep it shut. He breathes hard, exhaling in and out.

There's a knock at the door. "Soda?" the quiet voice asks.

OoO

"It'll be okay."

We sit on the floor of the bathroom facing each other. Outside, Darry bangs around in the kitchen, trying to cook dinner and failing. It's awful. Both my brothers at a loss. Darry feels like shit because he wasn't there and Soda's worked up over Darry's absence and Chris's diagnosis.

"It won't be okay," Soda says. "Until you get better nothing will be."

"I will. I got stuff to do. Books to read. Steve to annoy." Soda manages a weak chuckle. "You gotta trust me, Soda. I promise. It'll workout. Somehow."

"I ain't a fan of _somehow_, Ponyboy," Soda says.

"I told you, it'll work out. C'mon," I pat his leg. "We should go eat. Darry's cooking."

Soda's eyes darken but he doesn't say anything.

OoO

"Just drive. I don't care where."

Steve Randle puts the car in gear and speeds off. I lounge in the backseat, admiring their comfortable silence. They can communicate without words, like good friends mostly do. It's a shame I haven't had more of those. Although, Iris does count.

It's late and Soda's left the house, making sure Ponyboy was asleep before he had gone. He needs some time alone. To vent. To break.

Finally, 10 minutes into the drive when they're out on back country roads, Steve says, "Two-Bit told me about what Chris said. Shit, Soda, it's really that bad?"

"He'll be okay," Soda says. "I'm gonna call and try to reschedule the surgery. If they can't move it we'll figure something else out. More tests or something. Anything. Whatever we got to do."

"Soda, maybe Chris is right. He is a doctor, you know."

Steve is treading dangerous ground but he's never been one to mince words, and that's what's appreciated about him; by me and by his friends. Steve Randle speaks realness.

"I don't need this from you right now, Steve."

"Yes, you do. Look, you gotta let us help you, man. You're wearing yourself ragged over all this."

Soda groans. "Everything's fucked. Something's going on. I don't know what it is; Darry's a mess and I can't stand our house." Soda runs both hands through his hair. He looks at Steve. "You've been in it. You know how it feels."

Slowly, Steve nods. Says, "Soda, it's hard but you can't ignore it. Ponyboy's sick. He's—"

"Don't, Steve…"

"What're you gonna do if you ain't ready and he—"

Soda slams a fist into the dashboard. "Goddamn it, stop!"

"He's dying, Soda. You gotta get that."

"I fucking hate you."

Steve pulls the car over to the side of the road and cuts the engine. His voice gets soft. He steadies it. "Man, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about the kid."

Soda turns his face to the window. Steve puts a hand on his back and waits.

OoO

A day later, after he locked himself in the bathroom, after he left with Steve for a long night, Soda's calm. Collected. In charge.

I was worried about him; Soda takes things harder than most. Until he's in denial or explodes.

He goes to work, working long hours but brings home groceries. I cook or he cooks, typically eating dinner at eight or nine at night, just the two of us. Then he'll work on things that need fixing around the house or do a load of laundry. He makes me rest and keeps me in the house. Soda's always been good at that, he can boss me around but he listens to me.

But without Darry, it ain't the same.

OoO

Violent retching from the bathroom. I find Soda in the hallway, already pressing the bathroom door open. Darry's wiping his mouth. "It's nothing," he says, giving Soda a hard stare. "Something I ate."

Small beads of sweat stand out on Darry's face. His cheeks hollow, grizzly scruff on his chin and cheeks. This is what Iris and Everett mean when they say the creature inside is working. Making Darry sick. Turning him inside out until we can't even recognize him anymore.

Soda looks torn between helping our brother and leaving him the hell alone. Darry's eyes flick to me and he snaps, "I don't need a goddamn audience."

He reaches out and slams the door shut.

OoO

"I'm gonna cook you dinner tonight, kid, and I ain't looking for complaints. Only compliments."

"Well, hell Two-Bit, I ain't that good of a liar."

Two-Bit laughs and pulls out a frying pan. "What'll it be? Eggs or…" He opens the fridge even though I already know there's nothing in there. We can only go grocery shopping so much. "Beer?"

Leaning back against the counter, I pour a handful of pills, swallow them and say, "You ain't gotta babysit me, man. I know what Soda's doing."

"You know," Two-Bit says seriously. "I think someone's got to. I mean, where the hell is Darry? What's he been doin' around here? You can't exactly mow the lawn and fix the basement can you?"

Inwardly, I wince, hating the scrutiny Darry's under. Times like these, is when I really feel like we're kids. Without mom and dad, without Darry, all of us are at a loss. Soda's in charge but he can't handle it all. He's doing the best he can. Steve and Two-Bit – on the sidelines – don't know what to think.

I can't do much. It just hurts. I'm tired. Awful tired.

"I don't think he knows what to do anymore," I say, trying to be as honest as I can. I touch my chest, the beat slow. Somewhere, around me, the air's heavy with Everett.

"Shit, kid. None of us do. But we can't just give up."

"I thought that was your motto." I give him a grin.

"Nah, kid. Only when I was in school." Two-Bit pulls out one of the chairs. "Sit down and I'll order us a pizza."

OoO

Iris sways dreamily watching Ponyboy Curtis hang out with Keith Mathews. The pair are eating pizza and watching a television show with three bumbling men who hit each other over the head. It's baffling they find it so funny.

Iris touches the fire glass and it flutters.

"Iris," I say. "This is not like you."

"I know, Everett."

"What is on your mind?"

"Ponyboy Curtis – I wish he were mine. But not like how you're thinking, Everett. Like how he was to Lara."

"Iris…do you mean, a mother?"

"Yes. That. I would have liked to have that."

"You should not—"

"What? _Care_? Is that it?" She sniffs. "You cared once."

"You are Fate."

It seems improper that she latch onto Ponyboy Curtis as she is doing. Over these last few months she has softened. Just two years ago she would have killed the child, now she wants him as her own.

"And you are Death."

She smiles and extends a pale hand, saying, "He is weakened, thanks to Pestilence. If I have my way, he will live. But if he cannot make it on earth, I will bring him here to stay with me."

OoO

The phone call is a long and tense one. Soda is doing his best to get the surgery moved. I stay on the couch and pretend to read. Darry's in his recliner, reading his paper.

After a few minutes Soda hangs up. When he comes into the living room his face is white. I bite my lip. "They can't move it," he announces. "We have to wait until October."

I glance down at my book, words on the page blurring into black swirls, thankful it can't be moved, but feeling for Sodapop because he's so stressed over this.

"October's not so long away," I say. Soda nods.

The recliner squeaks as Darry sits up. "We should just cancel that damn thing. Probably won't even happen."

"God damn it," Soda swears. "Why would you say that, Darry? Jesus." He looks mad enough to punch someone. Probably our brother.

Darry shrugs. "Just an observation."

"Screw you," Soda says and stalks down the hall.

Darry looks direct at me and I see the smirk of evil behind his blue eyes. The blackness within ready to cause trouble.

OoO

They both get worse. Ponyboy watches as Darry turns curt and angry. Thinner and more distant. It goes off and on, mainly directed at his youngest brother when Soda's not around.

Everyone else watches as Ponyboy Curtis slows down. The kid naps more often. Things like getting groceries or cooking dinner are harder. Even Iris and I see that having a conversation with us is difficult. He's just tired. Pestilence is sickening him. Iris and I put up the fight but it is a challenge keeping Ponyboy alert. Though she won't voice it, Iris is worried about the last two. Pestilence and Chaos.

Steve and Keith pitch in when Soda can't. Keith brings over casseroles his mom has made. Steve makes sure to change the light bulbs.

Outside it rains.

OoO

Another dream. Except it's real. Everett is here. "I'm tired," I tell him, wiping sleep from eyes. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"You are doing very well. But it is understandable."

"I just want things to go back. I want Darry. I don't want anyone to worry."

"Soon."

"School's soon," I say.

"Trust us."

I yawn and turn over on the couch. In the back of my mind there are heavy footsteps; someone is home. I see our dream state. Everett takes his hat off. He repeats, "Trust us."

"You always say that."

I think I say it in my sleep.

OoO

When I wake the house is dark, except for the light in the kitchen. I sit up; rub my face, briefly recalling the conversation with Everett.

I stand.

"I don't even know why I bother anymore," Darry is muttering when I enter the kitchen. The kitchen faucet is running, soapy water bubbling up around the edges of the sink and spilling onto the floor.

"What's goin' on, Dar?" I bite my lip and glance around the room. The air's thick and heavy. Awkward. It's seven – Soda's due home from work anytime.

"Do you know what kind of day I had?" Darry snaps. "And I get home and there's no food in this house."

My heart sinks as I look at my brother. His face is haggard and thin. Gaunt. His voice is rough. Eyes wild. Then there's his stomach; it's distended. You couldn't tell if you looked, but I can. I know what's inside.

"You're right," I say, deciding not to fight it. "I'm sorry. If you want, I can—"

"I don't want a goddamn apology."

Never have I heard such anger in my brother's voice. It's not him, but it still stings. "Okay," I say lowly. I move to sidestep him, getting away from this scary thing.

"Hey – where do you think you're going?" he barks. He crosses the room, blocking my path. "I'm not done with you."

"Soda'll be home soon," I warn.

"Like I give a shit about him," he growls.

I move close, hands out, ready to get through to my brother if it kills me. I keep my voice even. "Darry, listen to me. You really gotta listen to—"

He hits me in the shoulder with the palm of his hand. It feels like a sledgehammer. He hits me in the chest. My breath catches. Something black swims behind his eyes. Flickers of oil. Dark feathers. Fire.

"Darry—"

He grabs my arm, fingers digging tight, and roughly jerks me forward. "No, you listen to me. When I tell you something I want it done. You got that?"

"Dar, I—"

Spots blur my vision. Then it's Soda's voice in the room and as I turn, the heart inside seizes. My body gives a shudder and Darry shoves me back into the wall. Bouncing off, I hit my knees, palms slapping the linoleum.

"What're you doing?" Soda's shout fills the kitchen. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Darry?"

Darry's lip curls up in a thin smile. His fists ball. It's out of control. The Chaos. The crazy. Before I can say anything, Soda's crouching down and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. His brown eyes are wide but filled with anger.

"Kiddo, you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"No!" Soda says in a strangled voice when Darry tries to take a step towards us. "You stay away from him! Don't fucking touch him!"

The arm around my shoulders tightens. Soda helps me stand, moving us away from Darry, out of the kitchen.

"Let's go."

OoO

_I know. I'm so cruel leaving it like that._

_Thank you all for the reads and reviews! _

_Pardon typos._

_I will update soooooooon._

_XO,_

_Feisty_


	16. Deep Sleep

_Quick update but it comes with a price._

_BIGGGG CLIFFFFIE._

_NEENER NEENER. I warned you._

Deep Sleep

OoO

Soda tugs the collar of my shirt down. "Oh shit," Two-Bit says.

"Darry did that?" Steve asks. He sees the bruise I saw in the bathroom mirror. He gives Soda a look and they share a silent conversation. Soda has his hands jammed into his pockets, his jaw set, and for once in my life I see him as an adult. I see what Soda can be. What he is. Things can never go back with him and Darry.

Iris better have a damn good plan.

"He didn't mean to," I mutter, as much good as it will do me. Darry really didn't; it wasn't him. But they won't understand.

"Pony," Soda begins. "You don't have to—"

"He didn't."

I tug my shirt down, sick of everyone staring. I shift on the worn couch, draw my knees up. I glance at our bags in the corner of the room. I've never seen Soda move that fast; he packed us up and moved us out.

The three of them stand above me, looking down. Soda rubs his face, says, "Two-Bit, can Pony and I stay here tonight?"

"Tonight. Two weeks. Whatever you need." Two-Bit plops down and ruffles my hair. "I got a chocolate cake mix with your name on it, kid." Gray eyes dull, Two-Bit's heart isn't in it. He's thinking about Darry. They all are.

I pull away from him and say, "Soda, about Darry—"

"Pony…"

"I know you saw what you saw but it wasn't him."

Soda searches my face like he doesn't know what to say. Finally, sighing, he turns to Steve, "Do you think you can go to the house? I forgot Pony's medication."

"It's okay," I tell him before Steve can answer.

"No, it ain't," he snaps then says in a softer voice, "Ponyboy, you gotta have that."

Steve says, "I'll go," and then looks at me. "How many pill colors you got, kid? Yellow, purple, green?"

I give him a small smile. "Just one. White."

OoO

It's time to keep track of Darry Curtis and the thing within.

However, for the time being, the dark minion has quieted. It's psychological, toying with Darry and his memories. His actions.

Removing my hat, I sit on the couch and wait until I hear soft footsteps on the porch.

Steve enters the house, shutting the door quietly. He's taking in the dark, the mess of newspapers and empty glasses and dirty clothes, when Darry comes down the hall. "Hey, Steve," he says, rubbing the back of his head. "You've seen Soda? I've been callin him down at the DX but there's no answer."

Just by looking at him, Darry seems haggard. Thinner than usual and slouched. But his demeanor, his tone are the old Darry.

"Yeah, I seen him. He's at Two-Bit's," Steve says, evaluating carefully. "They both are. I came to get Pony's pills."

Paling, Darry asks, "What happened?"

In that instant I see the real concern Darry has for his brother. Raw and tender. Steve does too; he sees it and he doesn't know what to think. Because he's also seen the bruising. Heard his best friend's side.

"Steve," Darry asks carefully as Steve stares. "Are the boys okay?"

Steve comes out with it. Blunt. "Soda says you shoved Ponyboy. Hard."

"_What_?"

"He came home and you two were arguing."

"No," Darry says, brain searching fast because he _has_ felt off these days. Felt not right. "I wouldn't do that."

"Kid's got a pretty nice bruise, Darry."

Aghast, Darry paces. Thinks back to earlier today. He remembers work and that's it. Empty spots in his memory that trouble him. _He's wrong_, Darry thinks. _Steve's wrong. _

But then he sees his friend's face and his stomach sinks.

"Christ, I'd never hurt, Ponyboy. You know that. Steve, does that sound like me?"

"No, it doesn't, Darry," Steve glances at the ground. "But Soda saw it. I don't think you're lying but I don't think Soda is either."

The two men stare at each other. The wind and rain shake the door. The house is empty, quiet without his brothers and desperation curdles in Darry Curtis. Realizing he's lost them, he's done something unforgivable; he reaches for his jacket, close to losing it.

"I gotta see them—"

Steve stops him. "Not today. Soda's fired up. Just let him cool off."

"God, I don't know what's wrong with me." Darry sinks into the recliner and covers his mouth. "I'd never hurt them. Never."

"I know you wouldn't." Steve sits. He stays with his friend.

OoO

Mrs. Mathews gets the boys settled while they wait for Steve to get back with the pills. She's kind and understanding, hustling and bustling around the bedroom. Ponyboy, his face white, sits on top of the bed. The guest room is wallpapered in flowers with matching drapes. He flips through one of the books Mrs. Matthews has brought him, when all he really just wants to do is talk to Iris and I.

His green eyes watch the air for us; we want the same thing.

Keith and Soda talk in the living room. Both boys are trying to reconcile what's just happened.

"That's the last thing I need," Soda says leaning forward in a tattered armchair. He keeps his voice hushed. "The state coming around now. Taking him when—"

"They ain't gonna take him, Soda."

"They see those bruises on his chest, his wrists, they sure as hell will. Jesus, Two-Bit, what in the hell is going on?"

"Soda, are you sure you saw what you saw? I mean, I don't doubt you man, but Christ, Darry hurtin' that kid is like a million dollar bill. It sure as shit ain't gonna happen."

"Two-Bit, I walked in and I saw it." Soda's brain replays the scene – Darry grabbing Ponyboy and throwing him up against the wall. Violent and mean. Ponyboy dropping to the ground like an anchor.

"I goddamn saw it." Shaking his head, Soda squeezes a fist into a compact ball and releases it. "I coulda hit Darry tonight and I've never wanted to before in my life. I could have hurt him. I had to get out of there. I had to get Pony out of there."

Swallowing, Keith says, "I don't know what to say, Soda."

He's serious. He doesn't know what to say or do, but the man vows to be there for his best friends, to help how he can.

"I ain't takin' him back there," Soda says. "We're staying here."

"Long as you want," Keith says.

OoO

Two days later, I turn 17 and Darry's not there.

Darry's tried calling but Soda won't take his calls or let me. He's trying to calm down so he can talk to Darry but he's having a hard time.

What angers me the most is that the dark creature inside Darry is toying with him. My oldest brother is in pain and doesn't understand why all this is happening. Then, when it feels like it, the switch is flipped and the nasty side is turned on.

Soda's baked a chocolate cake and it's just the three of us. We go down to the lake and for once it's not raining. The lake is high and a dark blue. Sitting on the tailgate of Steve's truck, I push my cake around on a paper plate. I wish this was normal. That I could run. That both my brothers were here and happy. Instead I have no idea what will happen next.

OoO

"Happy Birthday!" she trills, smiling. A white piece of paper appears in Iris's hand. "I have a memo."

"Aw, shit."

"I have seen what happens. You are sickened by Pestilence's infection. And it will get worse." She nods at my arm, which has healed on the surface. "Pestilence will show when this happens. He will find you and we will be rid of it. Everett and I will help you."

She holds up a slender finger. "Then there will be one."

"Chaos," I say and my voice is soft.

Iris nods.

OoO

_I can't remember work. Breakfast. Where Soda and Pony are. Why they're gone. Jesus what's happening?_

Darry sits on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He's stayed inside for two days straight.

So many times he's been on the verge of calling Chris. Asking for help for what's in his head but the black thing within won't let him. He switches on and Darry forgets what he's supposed to do. The darkness is turning off and on, making Darry a whole, normal person at times, and then turning him into a stranger.

When Chaos gets its hands on him, I worry for the time when the darkness turns on for good.

OoO

Pestilence works his magic. Lingering poison from the scratches on Ponyboy's arm he swims through his veins, his bloodstream, up to his heart.

OoO

Soda watches Mrs. Mathews sponge off Ponyboy's sweaty forehead. Asleep, Ponyboy's face is as white as the pillowcases. "Is he gonna be okay?" he asks.

"It's a slight fever, Sodapop. Anything higher and he should probably go in."

Soda nods. Says, "Thanks for letting us stay here, Mrs. Mathews. I really appreciate it. I know you got better things to do than take care of us."

"Oh, you shush with that," she says. "You boys have been through some tough times and that's why we're here." She smiles and pats Soda's hand. "And I know your little brother has kept my Keith out of more trouble than he probably knows."

"I'd say it's an even split," Soda says, chuckling.

I perch on the edge of the bed and rest a hand over Ponyboy's heart. The beat is slow.

OoO

Tonight, the darkness is tempered inside Darrel Curtis.

He shows up at the DX as Soda's closing up for the night. Darry is tall and strong. His face handsome yet tired. Eyes clear. The change is obvious. The old Darry is stands in front of his brother, not the monster Soda saw.

"You two need to come back," Darry says, resting palms on top of the counter, determined to do whatever it takes. "Listen, Soda, I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I never meant—"

"You don't remember it do you?"

Balking, Darry stammers and then says, "I don't, no. God, I wish I did."

"Look," Soda says, slamming the register shut. "I don't know if it's the stress, or if you're drinking or what it is, but I won't let you take it out on Ponyboy. He's goin through enough."

"I'm not stressed and I'm not drinking. You should know that." Soda looks away and Darry asks, "How is he?"

Hesitating, Soda says, "He ain't doin' so hot. Running a fever."

"This is why needs to be at home," Darry says. "The both of you."

"I can't," Soda says. "Not yet." Carefully he inspects his brother. "How are you, Darry? How are you _really_?"

"I miss you guys," Darry says. "Having you gone these last few days…Soda, hell, I can't do it. The house ain't the same. My life ain't."

It's an admission Soda's unused to. Darry thought this many times but has never said it. However, the realization of both his brothers gone has hit Darry Curtis hard. The empty house, the silent rooms. He's reminded of how he fought so hard for custody and without them it's meaningless. He needs them.

When Soda doesn't say anything, Darry says, "You know I would never do anything to hurt you or Ponyboy. Never."

"Yeah, well you did." Soda crosses his arms. Darry flinches at the coldness in Soda's brown eyes. Soda bows his head and lets out a harsh breath. It's hard for him to be this tough. All he wants to do his hug Darry, scream at him for being an idiot, but he wants it all to be normal. He wants his brother back.

"Soda—"

"Look, I'll talk to him, okay? I'll let you know." Soda says, voice softening, "Take care of yourself, will ya?"

Darry leaves and the dark thing inside turns over and turns on.

OoO

"What do you think?"

"Not yet. It don't feel right."

Two-Bit frowns. "At least let him see the kid, Soda."

"Yeah, Soda," I say. "He can come over can't he?"

I'm eager to see Darry and make sure he's okay. I've tried calling the house a few times but there's been no answer. It's almost like the black thing is trying to keep him from us. I don't like Darry and it together, alone.

Soda sighs. "Sure he can."

OoO

They wait on the porch of Two-Bit's house. Steve, Soda and Ponyboy. A familiar truck pulls up to the curb and Ponyboy holds a hand up against his eye to block out the sun. He smiles.

It looks like Darrel Curtis. Hands stuck into his pockets, shoulders broad and muscular.

Pony leaps off of the porch. He runs to his brother and Darry grabs him in a hug. "I missed you, kiddo," Darry says, kissing the top of Ponyboy's head. Pony pulls back and Darry ruffles his hair. "I'm so sorry, Pony, I never meant—"

Pony goes in for another hug. "I know you didn't," he says, voice muffled against Darry's chest.

Frowning, Soda watches them from the porch.

"Relax," Steve says, noticing the intensity in Soda's eyes. "Soda, it's Darry. It's Darry, man."

OoO

Packing my things takes a lot of energy. In the middle of tossing dirty shirts and jeans into a suitcase, I pause to catch my breath. The world in front of me shimmers. Iris appears.

"Going back home I see?"

"Tomorrow," I say.

"Is that wise? And here I thought Soda had sense."

"Soda doesn't know what's goin on, just that he doesn't trust Darry. But I don't want him alone with that thing." I give her a look. "Iris, you promised me you'd fix this."

"I will, my child, I will. All will be righted."

The air in front of my face is hot. I sit on the edge of the bed and fan my face. "Oh, man, I feel like hell."

Iris says, "How are you going to fight Pestilence if all you do is complain, Ponyboy Curtis?"

I give her a crooked smile. "Don't knock it til you've tried it."

Making a face, she brushes a piece of paper into the trash. "This is a hovel."

She's right; Soda and I have been sharing a room for the last week. The room is small and cramped but we're thankful for it. Two-Bit and his mother and sister have been great, making sure we have everything we need. But it's been awkward being here, they all know something's not right at home.

"Iris, you really gotta—"

My eyes widen, I gasp. Iris turns to glance over her shoulder.

A man has just emerged from the wall. Cloaked and silent. He's in a black suit with a stovepipe hat. Thin and pale white, with long fingers. I climb off the bed and stand. Iris moves to the side. She looks scared, like this isn't supposed to be happening yet. She snaps her fingers and the lights flicker. "You're early," she says.

He nods. "I know how to read your memos…_Iris_."

_Her name. He said it._

To her, I say, "Does that count?" It seems too easy.

"Yes," she replies. "Run. Quickly."

Iris is about to move toward Pestilence when he darts, a blur of light and speed, knocking her aside. She hits the wall and starts to cough. The left side of her face turns gray and mottled. The air reeks of decay. She clutches at her throat and begins to flail.

I back away and he follows. Cornering me, his hand comes out, touches the left side of my chest. But it doesn't stop. It keeps going…in. It passes through the flesh, skin, muscle, bone. I slam against the wall.

"Oh, shit…"

My eyes widen and though I try to scream I can't. The man won't let me.

A door in the house shuts.

Laughter from the living room.

Karen telling someone goodbye.

The hand's inside, it touches pulp. Squeezes around my heart, the organ hot and thumping against the clenched fist. Pestilence withdraws a red stained hand. The beat stops. Like someone cut a chord.

With a groan, I hit the floor. Blood pours from my chest, from the hole. I stare up at the ceiling and it's not my ceiling. I'm not in my house. I try to mouth Everett, to call for Soda, for Darry, but I can't. Pestilence looms over my chest. He smiles and the air gets dark.

OoO

Iris breaks the spell as Ponyboy Curtis collapses into a pile of limp bones. I watch with horror – this has gone dreadfully wrong.

"You," she hisses at Pestilence. She waves a hand and the room shimmers. Pestilence takes off his hat. I remove mine. A low thrum fills the air as Iris begins to chant. Held in place by Iris's chant, Pestilence smiles, though he's about to be sent back by Iris, he got what he wanted. The boy is on the floor. Unmoving.

"Begone," she says. With each mantra, Pestilence begins to fade until it disappears completely. A faint cloud of smoke hangs in the air in its place. Iris flies to the mirror, inspecting her skin tone for any remaining of gray.

I go to the child. Turn him over, wincing at the blood on his chest. At open green eyes that stare at nothing.

"Pestilence has always been a bastard," Iris says, satisfied that her looks are intact. She turns back to us. "Well? How is he?"

I touch a hand to his cool throat. "My god, Iris," I say, stunned. "He's dead."

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_Ok, so can I gush about how great you are for all the amazing reviews left on the last chapter? Wow. Mind. Blown. _

_Thank you._

_I hope you liked this chapter. I realize this story is getting kinda dark…and Darry's in an odd place character-wise, but bear with me. It is very difficult trying to write these scenes and put all the guys in their places. Sheesh, emotion is tough ya'll. _

_But I have plans and I'm so happy you all are still reading._

_Probably four more chapters to go._

_Even though it's a holiday weekend (I hope you have a great one) I do hope you'll review._

_XO_

_Feisty_


	17. Darry

_Cliffie. That is all._

Darry

"What? No. This cannot be."

She dips and feels the space around him. The sickness. The death. She places a hand against her lips and murmurs, "The memo…"

I cannot contain it. I snap, "It was wrong. You haven't been paying attention. You've—"

"No. This was not supposed to happen."

Her face holds guilt. It hits me. I've should have seen it earlier. "You've been forging the memos, haven't you? Saying you've seen things you haven't. That you've—"

"Okay! Fine, yes, I have. But just this last one. It's been undignified but I thought it our best chance. I've been trying to give the child hope." She tosses her long black hair over her shoulder. "I am Fate. I can do anything."

"Oh, Iris." I shake my head at her haughtiness and gesture at Ponyboy Curtis. "Iris, he is dead. Do you not see?"

Her dress billows as she lowers herself to the ground. Reaching into Ponyboy's stomach she pulls out what should be a shimmering strand. His life cord is thin and barely glowing, but it shows he is still lingering.

"He is still with us."

"Barely. He is fading. Nearly gone."

Worry clouds my mind. This boy, the one who's fought me his entire life, is now done away by Pestilence? It is impossible. If I cannot have the job, no one else can.

Resolute, Iris says, "We must take him back with us."

Hope glimmers. Still, I ask as it is my duty to be reasonable, "Iris, this—this is against everything we do."

"You do not wish him life?"

"I do but…" I replace my hat, calming. "Tell me."

"We will take him and fix him." Iris plucks the life cord from Ponyboy's solar plexus and gently puts it into a velvet pouch that has appeared. "When he is ready we will send him back for Chaos."

"It may be too late."

Without Ponyboy's spirit, Chaos will have a simple time with his body.

"Never," Iris says. Standing, she gestures at Ponyboy. "Clean him up. Soda will find him."

So I do. I make the blood disappear. Close the hole. I position him gently in the corner of the room, green eyes shut.

I make sure he is in the deepest sleep possible.

OoO

Soda opens the bedroom door and sees nothing at first. The bed's empty. His little brother is on the floor between the nightstand and bed. "Pony?" Soda throws his keys on the bed. Takes off his DX cap. "Hey, Two-Bit, have you seen—"

Cutting off, Soda moves further into the room. He's seen the feet now. The body curled up on the floor.

Rushing, Soda drops to his knees, turning Ponyboy over. His brother's head bobs as Soda loops an arm underneath Ponyboy's neck, touching his throat, his expressionless face.

Inside, Soda dies. _Not yet. Not now, please god, not now_, he frantically thinks. He shakes his brother. Says, "Wake up, kiddo, Christ, please, wake up."

When there's no response, Soda yells for Two-Bit. A sharp yell. It echoes.

OoO

There is a child on a bed and he is pale. He lays flat, eyes closed, breath stagnant. The room is soft. White like infinity. A watery cord hangs in the air.

She sits in a chair and watches the body.

The life of Ponyboy Curtis. Iris has it.

OoO

The National Guard invades Tulsa, called in because of the flooding.

Chaos rises.

It's no coincidence.

OoO

While Iris watches Ponyboy, I watch those on earth. I will let her have the boy. For now. She is fickle. Her ways will change. Although, I do not know why it bothers me so. He does not belong to us; he belongs to them. I shift my gaze across the office.

Shell-shocked, Soda stands listening as Chris tells him that if Ponyboy lives it will be a miracle. "You can't do this to me," Soda says, unsure to whom he's speaking to. Pony or Chris.

Outside, Keith and Steve sit in the waiting room. The two of them have gone by the house and Darry's job site but he's been unavailable. He won't take Soda's calls. Chaos has Darry Curtis in its grasp.

"Soda, I'm so sorry," Chris says.

"This can't happen. Not him. Not Pony."

"It's just – his heart—"

"Yeah," Soda uncharacteristically snaps. "I know about his heart. Just fucking fix it."

"You have to be realistic, Soda. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out, I understand that. But medicine can only do so much. His body can't do it."

Soda drops into the nearest chair, the anger already gone and replaced by sorrow. Holding it together can only go so far. He covers his face. "This shouldn't be happening to him. He's only 17 for chrissakes. He's just a kid."

"Do you want me to call Darry?"

Soda shakes his head. "No." At Chris's stare he elaborates. "Chris, I've tried. Tried so many goddamn times. It's like talking to a wall. He won't pick up."

The room is cold. Glancing down at Ponyboy's chart, Chris hurts for this family. For the friends. He'd try anything if he could, but the medicine just isn't there. And besides, Iris is meddling. Always.

"So what about I supposed to do now?" Soda's voice cracks. "Just sit around here, waiting for Pony to—" Clearing his throat, Soda sits up in his chair. "I want to see him. I want to see my brother."

Chris closes his file.

OoO

Chaos has control of the dark inside Darry Curtis. He whispers. Cajoles. Plots.

The good inside Darry tries to fight but it is swayed. Darry sits at the kitchen table, staring at the newspaper he's been reading for the last two days. _Get Ponyboy_, the voice in Darry's head says. _Get him. Bring him here. Bring him to me._

OoO

I sit up and the room sways. The room's white and sterile. Porcelain walls, floors, even the nightstand is white. A copy of "Gone with the Wind" rests on top. I run a hand across it.

Iris steps out of the shadows.

"Where am I?"

"You're with me."

"Well, yeah, no shit." She purses her lips and I shut up for a minute. There was the man in the room with me. Soda's voice, high and worried. Then, darkness. "Did—did something happen?"

"You are ill, my child." She sits on the edge of the bed and pats my knee. "But Pestilence is no more. Now there's just Chaos."

"Great." I try to stand, teeter, and then sit near Iris. I don't feel right. Dizzy and strange. Like I'm floating. "When can I go back?"

"Not yet," Iris says. She extends a long finger and I follow it. Across the room a faintly glowing cord hangs in the air, like it's suspended by an invisible wire. "That is your life. Do you see it? The color is…?"

"There is no color."

"Precisely. It should be gold. Bright gold. But there is nothing. Because you, Ponyboy, are nearly gone."

"I thought—"

"Hush. You must rest."

There's something behind her eyes I don't trust. Woozy, I settle back against the pillow. Across the room is a glass, like a mirror, and I see Soda sitting beside a hospital bed. His lips are moving but I can't hear the words. Every so often he'll close his eyes, like he's tired.

"Where's Everett?"

She laughs. "Everett is doing his due diligence on earth."

"When can I go home?"

"When you are better."

"Well…when's that?"

"When I heal you. And only then."

I close my eyes, too tired to do anything else.

OoO

"Christ, I've read this for the last five days," Steve snaps, tossing the outdated People magazine on the floor.

"So leave," Soda says. "If you don't wanna be here, go."

"You know what I mean," Steve says, stretching out on the chairs. He tips his hat down and yawns. Soda plays with a pile of change, although he's given up on trying to call his brother.

Keith Mathews sits on the ground, in the waiting room, watching his two friends argue. Stress is high, thanks to Chaos. I sit beside Keith.

In just a few moments they'll get an unwelcome visitor.

I sigh. Ponyboy and Iris are watching. This will not be pleasant.

The door opens and then—

"No," Soda says, standing, when he sees Darry coming down the hall. Steve tries to grab his arm as Soda charges off but misses. He swears.

He and Keith follow, keeping their distance but ready to intervene if needed.

"I want to take him home," Darry says.

"Are you crazy?" Soda says. "I left you about a thousand messages, Darry! Do you even know what's going on? Do you even care?"

"Don't talk to me about caring," Darry snaps. "If you hadn't left, he would have been fine at home."

"_What_? You show up now thinkin you know what to do? Darry, damn it, you haven't been doin much of anything for the last month."

Anger – Soda's got it bad. There are too many responsibilities on his plate to see straight. He can only focus on one and that's Ponyboy. The other is older and should know better. The other has hurt them. Chaos clouds Sodapop Curtis's sight.

"I must see him." There's a strained, automatic tone to Darry's voice but Soda doesn't catch it.

Soda's eyes burn. "Later. You ain't right, Darry." Darry makes a move to touch Soda's arm and he knocks Darry's hand away. "Get out of here. Go home."

"I have custody," Darry says in a calm voice, so eerie even I have to give credit to Chaos for knowing what buttons to push. "Soda, you don't have a say. I'll take him home and I'll keep him away from you."

Soda gawks at him. "Don't have a say? Are you kidding me?" Without realizing it, Soda's taking a step forward.

OoO

"Oh no," I murmur as Steve grabs Soda before he has a chance to lash out against Darry. Steve shoves Soda down the hall. Two-Bit lingers. After a long moment and a second glance at Darry, he follows Soda and Steve.

Iris turns the volume up on the fire glass. I get close and watch.

They reach the bathroom in the corridor. Steve pushes Sodapop in. "Whoa!" Steve exclaims as Soda slams a hand into a bathroom stall. Steve grips Soda's arm, stilling him. "What're you trying to do, Sodapop? Start world war three?"

"Leave me alone, Steve."

"I do that you're liable to get kicked outta here. You want to do that to Ponyboy? He's gonna wake up and ask for you and you won't be here."

The door cracks and Two-Bit steps inside. He and Steve share a glance.

Swallowing hard, Soda nods. Says, "I'm just so goddamn angry."

"Look that's OK. You're allowed. Your kid brother's really sick, that's understandable Soda. But you can't go around picking fights with Darry got it? It's hard for him too man. Superman ain't perfect you know that."

In that moment, I'm so thankful Soda has Steve Randle to keep him together.

"He's not right," Soda says. "You know that. You both do."

Two-Bit glances at the ground. Steve sighs and crosses his arms. Soda continues speaking. "Listen, I've tried to talk to him and nothin's getting through." Soda lowers his voice. "I love Darry but I'm worried he'll hurt, Pony. And I won't take that chance."

I wince. I'd give anything to be there. To talk to my brother and make it okay.

Soda props himself up on the sink. He hangs his head, presses fingers into his eyes. "What am I gonna do? If Pony d—"

"Hey, no, don't do that," Two-Bit says, speaking up. Someone tries to enter the bathroom and Two-Bit presses the door shut. "Busy in here!" he shouts as the voice on the other side protests. He waits a moment then says, "That kid is so goddamn stubborn. He's stuck around this long. You can't give up, Soda."

"I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can. We're here. Me and Two-Bit." Soda's jaw goes tight and he nods. Steve says, "Darry'll calm down. Worry about the kid."

Moving closer, I see my brother's pain-filled face crack. He closes his eyes. "Soda," I whisper, hurting for him. I reach out to touch the fire glass and he rests a hand against the bathroom mirror. The air crackles and flickers, in my world and his. I draw back.

Soda jumps like he's been stung.

Steve's frowning. "Soda?"

Soda stares at the mirror. I watch his handsome face until Iris turns off the fire glass.

OoO

He's there every day. Talking. Sitting. Steve and Two-Bit come when Soda has to work. But not all the time. The room is cramped and sad. My still form is unmoving, tubes and machines crisscrossing across my chest.

I feel like my body in the hospital bed feels. Tired and ill. I haven't seen Everett in a few days. He's supposed to be on earth. It feels like Iris is keeping us apart.

I'm starting to get nervous. Fate keeps telling me she'll send me back soon but she still hasn't.

OoO

Down on earth, Iris works her magic. She clouds Soda's vision, so that whenever he starts wondering what's really wrong with Darry, he gets distracted and can't finish the thought. She does not want him to interfere. We had a plan to fix Darry, I only wonder if she's sticking to it.

Darry Curtis is transfixed by Chaos. By evil. He is plotting. Boards up the house and will not return phone calls.

Without Ponyboy Curtis alive, we are at a standstill. This is Iris's doing. I must have a chat with her.

OoO

I place a hand against my stomach and the cord across the room shimmers. However, it's still faint. I've been here for a week and am still the same.

"You promised you'd help Darry. Make him normal. Better."

"In due time."

"_Now's_ the time. He's getting worse. _Please_, Iris."

"Soon, Ponyboy. Chaos has a trick up its sleeve. I have seen this in a Memo. After this trick, I will expunge it from your brother." She raises a brow when I say nothing. "I promise you this."

We both turn as Everett appears in the space near the fire glass. He tips his hat. Iris does not look happy to see him.

He stops near the cord. "Still so faint? Iris, I would have thought you'd have fixed this by now."

She scowls. "I have a Memo. Chaos will act soon. He needs to stay here until it passes."

"I'm sure you do."

Their interaction is odd, Everett sounding unhappy with this whole thing. I speak up. "What's goin on?"

"Nothing." Iris waves a hand and faint music sounds. "You are looking unwell, my child. Sleep."

"But I'm not—"

Heaviness like a quilt hits me and suddenly I feel myself falling.

OoO

Unconscious, Ponyboy lies on the floor. The child is pale and thin. Iris is doing him more harm than good.

She rounds on me. "Everett, I appreciate your passion for the child, but must you meddle?"

"You're a fine one to talk, Iris. You aren't planning to send him back."

Iris stalks away in a huff, her black hair bouncing. She props hands on her slender hips. "Maybe not. I have a job for him."

Eyes narrowing, I ask, "What kind of a job?" She doesn't say anything and it dawns. When this is over I retire. There is a new taker of lives.

"Iris, you don't mean—"

"I do."

"He will not want that. That is not him."

"I do not wish him to return."

"Iris, this is no place for him."

She does not respond. Moving across the floor, she picks Ponyboy Curtis up in her arms and places him across the bed. She's smiling.

OoO

"They say it's bad this time. That you won't wake up. Hell, Ponyboy, I don't know what to do with that…" Soda runs a thumb across his brother's slack hand. "You gotta come back to me, kiddo….I know you're here. Christ, I swear I can feel you…"

He looks up as the door opens and Chris Meigs steps in. Chris holds a chart. "There's been a change, Sodapop. His vitals have improved—" He holds up a hand as Sodapop's eyes light up. "Slightly. And his heartbeat is steadier than it was."

Chris sits beside Soda in one of the chairs. "It's a good sign." He pats Soda on the shoulder.

Soda cracks out a half-laugh. "Damn it, Chris, I'll take it."

OoO

His friends are playing cards and smoking in the waiting room.

"You guys still here?"

"Sure are. Just sittin out here whistling Dixie." Keith Mathews says. "How's the kid?"

"He's getting…better."

"Better huh? Well, I like the sound of that, Sodapop. Next thing you know he'll be outta here."

"You two should go home." Soda says, sinking into a chair next to Steve. He stifles a yawn. "You both been here too much. You got lives too, you know."

"How about you come with us?" Steve says. "Just for an hour. Grab some food. A shower."

Soda's eyes flick to the hall. Reluctantly, he agrees.

OoO

I'm waiting for him. When he arrives I say, "She wants me to stay here, doesn't she?"

"You have always been very perceptive, my child." Everett takes off his hat and fans the air. "Not only that, she wants you to take up my place of employment."

"What? No. I can't do that," I say, appalled. "My brothers—"

We both freeze and turn to the fire glass. On the screen, Darry is leaving the house and getting into his truck. He looks determined, hands gripping the wheel tightly. Darkness behind his eyes. He gets on the freeway and exits at the hospital.

"Chaos is inside," Everett says.

"What's going to happen?"

He is frowning. He murmurs, "Maybe Iris did receive a memo."

"I have to go back, Everett," I say, panicking. "I can't stay here. I need to go—"

Everett shushes me, turning his attention to Darry, and I stop talking.

Darry enters the hospital and takes the elevator to the fifth floor. He exits and it's as if time stops. Everything freezes, except Darry. The waiting room empty, Soda and my friends taking a break from the hospital.

Darry finds my room and goes inside.

I cover my mouth. "Oh no."

OoO

Two hours later and I have returned to the hospital. I must be there for this. They must discover it. And quickly.

The three of them are chuckling as they saunter into the waiting room, worries gone for a brief moment. Soda is freshly showered, shaved and dressed. They went to Keith Mathews' house, Mrs. Mathews feeding them soup and grilled cheese.

A nurse approaches the group. Hesitant, she holds a clipboard. "Ah, excuse me...Mr. Curtis?"

Two-Bit and Steve stop talking. They're here for their friend; ready, protective. Especially now, with Darry being unavailable.

"Yeah? Is everything okay with Pony?"

"I, uh, don't believe we gave permission for your brother to be discharged. His doctor remains very insistent he stay. It's highly dangerous for a patient in his condition to be removed from our premises."

Bristling, Soda asks, "Wait—what? Removed? What are you talking about?"

Nervous, the nurse glances at the clipboard and then over her shoulder. She stutters, "Well, the patient isn't in his room and we assumed—"

"He's gone?" Soda's eyes flash.

"Sir, he isn't—"

Without waiting for an answer, Soda tears it out of the waiting area, bolting for Pony's room. _No, no, no_, his internal monologue says. Whipping the door open, room 512, Soda stops. It's empty, like someone just left in the middle of making the room up. Covers mussed, TV on mute, books topsy-turvy.

"Oh shit," Two-Bit swears, swinging in behind Soda.

Linking his fingers, Soda puts both hands on the back of his head and closes his eyes. "Jesus. Jesus Christ." His brother's gone. Disappeared in the mere hours he's been away.

"Should—should I alert security, sir?" the timid nurse stutters.

Steve rounds on her. "What in the hell do you think, lady? You got a sick kid missing!"

She takes off, shoes squeaking down the empty hall. Steve moves to his best friend. He grips his elbow. "Would he have left? Soda?" Steve's chancing it asking this question, but it's valid. Before they worry they have to rule it out.

"No," Soda says. "Not like this. Plus he's sick...he couldn't—"

"Soda?" Two-Bit asks when he cuts off.

"Darry," Soda says, sounding horrified. "Darry took him."

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_So many, many thanks for reviewing. I so appreciate._

_More to come. As always, thanks for reading!_

_Feisty_


	18. Double Crosser

Double-Crosser

OoO

"See?" Iris crosses her arms as we watch Darry lock the front door. "This is why I did not send you back. You would not be strong enough."

"What's going to happen? Soda won't understand."

I'm panicking, unsure of what Darry's planning. Not to mention Soda is furious.

"This will make him see. Both of them. Darry is not okay. After this, he will be helped." She pats my cheek. "I am fixing this like you requested. We will get Chaos out of your brother. You will wake. Then we will crush Chaos."

I blink at the fire glass. She makes it sound so simple.

OoO

Soda steps back off the porch and glances up at the rain pouring off of the gutters. The house in front of him looms large. His house.

"It's locked," he tells Steve.

Keith taps on one of the windows. "Boarded up or something. Can't see shit."

"Steve, you still got your key to the back door?"

Digging in his pocket, Steve unearths a silver key, rarely used. He hands it over.

"No," Soda says, as both Keith and Steve move to go with him. He isn't sure why, but he feels he needs to go alone. "Just me."

"Be careful," Steve says. Above, thunder sounds. Soda nods.

"This is nuts," Keith says as Soda bolts for the house, disappearing in the backyard. "What the hell is Darry thinking?"

"Nah. That ain't Darry," Steve says, watching the house close.

OoO

Inside, it's humid and hot. Musty air and mildew. There's also the smell of sick. Of fever and dying. Soda leaves the back door open an inch—for Steve and Two-Bit. He's not sure what's going on, but he's sure that this isn't his brother. It doesn't make sense but he knows this.

It's dark but the house is familiar and Soda quietly steps through the kitchen and into the living room.  
The recliner rocks. Darry Curtis holding a cup of coffee and a newspaper, intently reading. "Soda," he says without turning his head.

"Hey, Darry. Getting pretty warm in here. Might want to crack a window."

"What do you want?"

Soda's eyes search the room for the one he wants most. There's no getting through to Darry; he can already see this. The blacked out windows with duct tape, the locked door, coffee cups piled thick on the counter, newspapers on the couch.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Darry doesn't say anything and Soda shuffles forward. "Is he here, Darry? I gotta find that kid. It's important."

Darry moves his head. Soda keeps it together but it's difficult. His oldest brother – strong, capable— is nearly unrecognizable. Thin face, older than he should be. He looks mean too.

"I'm taking care of him."

"Are you, Dar? Because last I saw him, he was sick. Real sick."

This is Chaos's plan. To keep Ponyboy away from his family, those that make him strong. Wear his body down until there is nothing. Iris was right to keep Pony's soul. She will send it back when Pony can fight.

Without waiting for an answer, Soda begins hunting through the house. The basement. His room, Ponyboy's room, then finally Darry's room. He opens the door. Steps in. He freezes. It's sweltering. A thick puddle of water on the floor from the leaking roof. A bundle of blankets on the bed. A thin arm sticking out from the covers. It's all he needs; Soda moves fast. He rips the blankets from his brother.

"Ponyboy," Soda breathes.

Pony lies facedown, thin and sweating. Unconscious. Soda presses a cool hand on a hot cheek. Burning. _Hot. Too hot_. "Jesus," Soda swears. He brushes matted hair from his brother's face. "Pony, can you hear me? C'mon, honey..."

He's unresponsive. Swearing again, Soda wraps his arms around his brother and picks him up.

OoO

Soda's arms carry me and I can feel that. I can feel that from where I am with Iris and Everett. His touch is cool and mine is hot. Even here, I wipe my brow. My body is tired and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"What's happening?"

"Everything," Iris says.

OoO

"You can't leave," Darry says when they reach the living room. He stands in front of the front door, blocking it.

Soda, holding Pony in his arms, shifts. "Darry, please. You need help. I don't know what's goin' on but I'll help you. Just let me—"

"He can't go."

"Jesus!" Soda shouts, frustrated. "Just let me get Pony outta here. Let me get him to a doctor and I'll come back and we'll talk."

"He must stay here."

"Darry! You're fucking scaring me, man—"

Soda jumps as there's a hand on his shoulder. Keith Mathews. He's come in through the back door.

"You're making us sweat out there, Soda," Keith says, wrapping a finger around the collar of his white t-shirt. "Not as much as in here but—" His eyes widen seeing Pony in Soda's arms.

"Kid, okay?"

"No, he ain't. Listen you gotta take him and go. Just get outta here."

Keith sees Darry. Asks Soda, "And Superman?"

"I gotta talk to him. Snap him out of this."

Uneasy, Keith doesn't know what to do. Darry doesn't look right and leaving Soda alone with him doesn't seem like a good idea.

"Here."

Pressing close, Soda transfers Pony from his arms into Keith's. His friend pulls the kid into his chest. Winces at the heat coming off of the body. Lightly, Keith jostles Ponyboy, getting a better hold. "Soda—"

"Two-Bit, get him to the hospital. Make sure he's okay. I'll be out in a minute. Go."

OoO

"Chaos is moving slow in your brother's form," Iris says. "Darry is strong. He will not give up without a fight."

"Great," I mutter. "Can we just get it outta him?"

"That's important," Everett says. "He will not want to stay in this host. This is good news."

I touch her arm as she moves to go. "Get it out of him. No matter what."

"I may do something you will not like," Iris warns before she drops to earth. She and Everett both go.

"Anything," I tell the fire screen.

OoO

Soda stands in the living room trying to talk to a barely-there Darry. This Darry is dangerous. Soda can see it, he keeps his distance. He has his hands out. "Darry, please. Something's wrong with you."

"I don't want you here, Soda. I really don't."

The Darry creature reaches into his pocket where a blade waits.

OoO

I see Darry take a step forward. His eyes are filled with redness. Soda's pleading. Darry withdraws a hand from his pocket. Light glints on the metal of the knife. Too engrossed in trying to get Darry to listen, Soda doesn't notice but I do.

"No!" I pound a hand against the glass. Not Soda. Not my brothers.

OoO

"Let us talk first," she announces.

Iris and I float through the wall. Darry glances towards us. His hand halts, retreats in his pocket to conceal the blade. Iris swishes over to Soda and waves a hand in front of his face, controlling him for the moment.

"Go," Darry commands.

"Fine!" Soda shouts, easily biddable because of Iris's spell. He grabs the keys from the coffee table.

We wait until he's out of the house, Darry's truck starting up and peeling out of the driveway. In a few moments, when he's on the road, Soda will wonder why he left.

Iris gets close to the Darry creature. I hang back and hold my hat. I do not know her game. This is problematic. Fate and her bargains.

"Leave this body," Fate says, "And I will bring you Ponyboy Curtis."

Shocked, I drop my hat. "Iris!"

"Hush, Everett."

"Why make it so easy?" Darry asks. His cracks his knuckles.

"Because for him, it is. Five Black Fates gone, Chaos. Sent away by the child. Only you are left. You cannot tell me it does not bother you. His talent is considerable."

The Darry creature grunts.

"Give me this body," Iris says. "And I will offer you his. But we will still fight over it." Iris flips her palm over and a ball of fire sets on top of it. "Fair winners."

He doesn't shake.

"Do you mean to tell me a mere child frightens you? You think he will _best_ you?"

She raises an artful brow. It does the trick. She can goad many a man.

Chaos/Darry snorts. "I will take your game, Iris."

"So we have a deal then? Leave this body and I'll bring you the child so we can have an even fight?"

A malicious smile spreads across Darry's face. He raises a hand and puts his palm on top of Iris, over the ball of fire. It burns, crackling flesh, until Darry lets out a yell and Chaos is pouring forth from his mouth. The blackness slides into a puddle, drops to the floor and sinks underneath the front door, ready to wreck Tulsa.

Iris catches Darry's elbow as he hits his knees. He's coughing, dry heaves that hurt. HIs clear eyes water, and he looks her in the face, managing to ask, "Who are you? Where're my brothers?" before passing out.

Iris dusts her hands off. "Now Soda will do the rest."

OoO

The two men sit with the boy. They got him to the hospital in time.

"Darry's gone nuts," Steve says, summing up their day. "And the fucking kid's dying."

"Steve, if you're gonna be an asshole just go," Keith snaps, unusually irritated. His hand rests on top of Ponyboy's forearm.

"He is."

"Steve."

"This fuckin' town is insane." Steve rubs his sweaty palms on his blue jeans. He hasn't heard from Soda, It's enough to make any man wonder.

Keith settles back in the chair. "I for one am going to sit here, rest my eyes and keep watch."

The machines in the room pump and hiss. Ponyboy's face white and sweaty. Steve watches the kid. _The poor, fucking kid_, he thinks. Steve pinches the bridge of his nose. _He dies, Soda's a fucking goner. Already is_.

The door opens and a disheveled Sodapop Curtis walks in. Staring at his unconscious brother he asks, "How is he?"

"Well, I feel it's only fair to warn you," Keith says. "You now have two additional brothers. And we may have invented a sister but it's too soon to tell."

"He's got a fever," Steve interrupts. "They're trying to bring it down. How's Darry doin?"

"Darry ain't listening to reason." Soda sinks into a chair at the foot of the bed. "He's—"

Soda breaks off and rubs a hand across wet eyes. Keith's eyes flick to Steve. "Soda?" Steve asks. "You okay, man?"

"I ain't okay. I don't know what's going on," Soda manages. "Darry won't listen. I tried to get him out of the house but…"

The heart monitor chirps. Glancing up, Soda watches Ponyboy. "I called Chris and asked him to go over to the house. Something is wrong. Something is bad. That wasn't my brother."

OoO

Chris enters his office. Shuffles his notes. Pulls out a chair and sits down. Not more than an hour ago, Chris admitted Darry Curtis to the hospital. This is the part of the plan Iris and I have been managing.

Chris says, "I can't imagine how it is for you, having both of them in here at once."

"It's a nightmare. All of this." Soda rests his elbows on the knees of his jeans and shakes his head. He's running on low fumes, barely able to keep it together.

"Well, fortunately, I have some news about Darry. We ran some tests and it appears he's tested positive for ergot poisoning."

Soda frowns at the unsettling news. "What's that?"

"Ergot's a type of fungus that produces a toxin that when ingested is poisonous. The side-effects it produces, psychosis, mania, vomiting…well, let's just say it would account for Darry's behavior as of late."

"Christ. Poisoned?"

"It's strange, I know."

Soda runs a hand down his mouth. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine. We're lucky we caught it – that you called us when you did. We'll treat it and he'll be out of here in a few days." Chris smiles sympathetically. "Soda, there was a reason Darry wasn't acting right. Anything he did, he never would have done in his right mind."

Thankful, so thankful, Soda closes his eyes. There's an explanation. The doubt that was there is now replaced by guilt. He never should have doubted Darry. He should have done something sooner. If only—

"…coffee?"

"What?" Soda opens his eyes.

"Is Darry the only one who drinks coffee in the house?"

"Yeah. I hate the taste and it makes Ponyboy go crazy."

"That's where we think he ingested it. A batch of rye got mixed up in the grounds. It's happened a few other times this week. I just didn't put it together. The grocery store's pulling the coffee. We'll test some from your house."

Chris shuts his chart and swears. "Shit, Soda, this town is a mess."

"Tell me something I don't know." Soda says, standing. "Can I see him?"

"Hell, he's been asking for you ever since we put him in that bed."

OoO

"You've never been one to appreciate a good bedside manner."

Soda cracks a grin as a scowling Darry glances over to the door. The nurse removes the blood pressure cuff and bustles out of the room. Soda goes and hugs his brother, any trace of anger gone.

"God damn," Soda says when he pulls away. He perches on the edge of the bed. "It's good to see you, Dar. So good."

"I don't remember much," Darry says in a hoarse voice. Haggard, a trace of a beard on his face, all Darry remembers is a sick Ponyboy. Soda's hurt face. The two of them gone. He's not himself. He's shaken, by what he's done; by what Soda will think.

"It's okay," Soda says.

"It's not okay, Sodapop. Chris told me what I did."

"That wasn't you. Man, you gotta know how shitty I feel thinkin you would have done that. I'm so damn sorry. I shoulda done something sooner, then maybe we could have—"

"_You_ don't have to apologize. I should be doin' that. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Darry makes a fist and releases. His blue eyes dull. "Did I hurt him? Tell me the truth, Soda."

Soda swallows. "You did. But you scared him more. You scared _me_." He squeezes Darry's shoulder. "I missed you, Dar. I didn't know what to do without you. Shit, you always had everything together."

Darry looks away from his brother. This is difficult for the man. He's always been in charge, been the protector, and to hear from Chris about his actions is a hard cross to bear. The bills, shoving Ponyboy, chasing his brothers out of the house.

"Darry?" Soda asks when there's nothing.

"I took him, Soda. I took him out of here."

"Darry, don't do this."

"I'll never forgive myself. I don't know how you can."

"Ponyboy knew," Soda says. "He always knew that wasn't you."

"How is he?"

"He's still out. He hasn't woken up since…since I brought him in. Chris says he's gonna—"

Soda chokes on his words and bows his head. He squeezes his eyes shut. "I didn't know who to help. I didn't know what to do…"

It doesn't take long. Instinct kicks in. What he's always done, what he's good at. Darrel Curtis's parents would have been proud of their oldest son. Darry sits up straight, tugging against the IV. He wraps an arm around Soda's back.

"Hey, you did good, Sodapop. You kept him safe. You did what I would have done," Darry softly murmurs.

Soda makes a noise and leans into his brother. He's thankful and relieved someone is here to help. Because while he had Steve and Two-Bit, no one can replace Darry. No one.

OoO

"So I'm bait."

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"Well, no…I'm glad Darry's okay but…but now what happens? Iris, you said you'd _give_ me to Chaos."

She waves a hand. "I said I would _bring_ you to him. Not _give_. Do not worry, Ponyboy. I will protect you."

I climb out from the bed. She helps me stand. I don't know if I believe her. I remember what Everett warned me about – that she wants me to stay. That she wants me for death. But right now, as long as Darry's okay, as long as I can get back, that's all that matters.

"You are healed. I will send you back. But when I call you to fight Chaos you must obey. You must be careful. I can't save you much more."

She touches my cheek, her palm warm and pulsing. I gasp as suddenly I'm falling. I hit something soft. My body.

OoO

Sucking in a gasp, like a shock of cold water to the face, I sit up in bed. Instantly, the three people in the room stop talking. "Holy shit!" Two-Bit yelps, nearly falling out of his chair.

Steve makes for the door, saying, "I'll grab a doctor."

Soda flies to my bed. He wraps me in his arms and says my name. Two-Bit slips out, his shout echoing down the hall. Soda holds me like that until Chris comes in with a stethoscope and the biggest smile I've ever seen.

OoO

Her plan, though not discussed with me, is obvious. I've known Iris for a long time. I know when she wants something. And Ponyboy Curtis is it. She's double-crossing everyone. She will not help Pony with Chaos; instead she's waiting for Chaos to kill the child so she can take him back with her. She wants that golden life.

OoO

_Pardon typos._

_Sorry for the wait. _

_I so appreciate everyone reading and reviewing. A few more chapters to go!_

_XO,_

_Feisty _


End file.
